


About gods and engineers

by Ejostra



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aggression, Arc Reactor Issues, Asgard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Father-Son Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Magic, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Stuck in the past, Time Travel, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is a genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra
Summary: Tony Stark got stuck with the god of mischief in his own past life. Dealing with his still living father and mother might be harder than he could imagine and Loki surely isn´t helping too much. Now they must cooperate to survive and find the way how to return to their time. Deals are very frequent even dangerous ones. Dark secrets are coming to the surface and long buried pains hurt once more. But at the end of the journey a god and an engineer might never be who they were before.PART 1 now completed. (Chapters 1 - 14)





	1. What comes with a thunder

**PART I - PAST**

 

Howard Stark was stretching his stiffed hands uncomfortably above the paperwork he was currently buried in, sighing. From the different room in the house he could hear the quiet whispering and some strange noises every now and then interrupted by gentle laughing. For a while it kept stealing the peace away from his office, tearing the thoughts in his skull before they could be written down and settled. Despite his best attempt at ignoring the buzz, he could already make up the words along with the sweet voice uttering them.

For a one treacherous second he found himself slowly drifting away from his body, leaving the writing being mechanical. The picture of his wife lying on the bed with wide eyes and sweet face appeared in front of him and it was too warm for Howard to just let go so easily.

She was such a good storyteller.

It was easy to imagine their small kid by her side, listening and clinging on every word coming from those smiling lips.  
God, his fingers felt numb…

He turned his head away from the partly opened door in a poor attempt to get his concentration back where it supposed to be. He hated the noise while he was working –yes, he remembered now. The expensive ballpoint pen quickly recovered the lost position on the paper. It was right back on the good track, when the sudden giggling cut its approach again and Howard stood up. Without really paying attention to what he was doing, in the next moment he was in front of the massive oak door, letting the orange light from the hallway illuminate his face. Then he stopped abruptly. His expression angry and disoriented at once.

The idea of that stupid and unnecessary action left him as fast as it came. His hand slowly encircled the doorknob pulling the door closed. The one steady breath got him back to his senses and to his desk.  
However he couldn´t find a pleasure in the new arranged isolation anymore. Otherwise soothing familiarity of the situation and silence made him think even more about what was waiting behind that door and what he managed to cut away so eagerly.  
“To hell with this,” he muttered the quiet curse, but dug himself into papers anyway. Sooner he would have it off the table, quicker he could fall into some of his new concepts in the workshop. Or when the time would be merciful even for something else.

Howard concentrated on his breathing and sound of the pen marking the white sheets. It could work for a really good calming effect, but then… BOOM!  
He jumped up on his feet, looking around with heart beating painfully against his ribcage. He was still alone in the room, but the house was shaking. He had to steady himself against the table not to lose his stability until a wave passed.

Was it an earthquake? Terrorists?

“Sir, Mr. Stark!”  
“Jarvis, thank God you´re here.”  
Howard visibly relaxed at the sight of his butler hurrying to his side ready for orders.  
“Have you seen the lightening, sir? Should I call someone?” He seemed to be worried, but didn´t lose his cool, not for a second.  
“The lightening? No, Jarvis. What was it?”  
Howard followed the other man to the window and let him move the curtain.  
“I don´t know what it is, sir. But it came from the garden.”  
He narrowed his eyes trying to spot anything odd on the grass or behind the trees.  
“Sir, can you see it?”  
He gazed in the pitch black again. This time his eyes adjusted a little more than before.  
“What the hell, Jarvis?”  
The butler stood by his side motionless.  
“Are those… people?”  
“Probably, sir.” Both men stayed still for a moment, thinking. “What are we going to do?”  
The phone was already in Howard´s hand as the question was set. He kept gazing to the dark with excitement rising inside his chest. The situation was dangerous. And he indeed felt endangered. He as the person, his family, house, every invention in his basement. But at the same time he knew that something amazing has just happened right at his porch. He couldn´t stop the wildest of possibilities asking for his attention with this knowledge.

“What is it Stark?” The grumpy voice greeted him from the other side of the line. Background noises like the person was just getting up from the bed. Not happy.  
“I need someone in my house ASAP.”  
“What is it? You´ve blown up something again?”  
Howard ignored the biting comment.  
“No, Frank. There are aliens in my garden.”

At the end of the explanation he was sure that the other man understood how private this had to stay and how fast he had to get in.  
“Just stay in the house, you fool.”  
“Sure. Hurry up.”  
He threw the phone on the table, counting with Jarvis to follow him, when he ran out and into the house.  
Lab. He needed to get to his lab… to activate the protocol…  
“Dad?”

He froze.  
“Dad…”  
Howard turned around finding his son looking at him with frightened eyes, hand in hand with a frowning woman.  
“Jarvis.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Go, get them to safety,” he looked away, “I have a work to do.”

OOO

“Wake up you useless… Wak´… Stark…to kill you, if you… Hey!”  
Tony blinked several times and opened his eyes to face the darkness of his helmet and also to a terrible disoriented feeling making his whole world spinning and shaking. He was lying on his back – so much he knew from the point, where his suit was heavily pinning him down with all its dead force. He couldn´t move a single muscle and couldn´t remember a damn reason why.  
Where the hell was he?  
“JARVIS?”  
“Yes, sir?” Nothing lit up. The surrounding blackness was still occupied only by threats of the unknown source.  
“What happened? Are we dead? And if we are… are we in heaven?”  
“You´re not in heaven, sir…”  
“Ohh, crap. We should have donated more to charities, I knew that…”  
“And as far as I know,” the Al didn´t accept to be interrupted, “you´re not dead either.”  
Tony smiled for himself.  
“Awesome. Now the first question, Jarvis.”  
Without any screen with running data it felt more like talking to imaginary buddy, who surprisingly is able to reply back.

“How far do you remember, sir?”  
Tony recalled the last moment playing in his mind. His head started to hurt.  
“We were fighting. Me and Avengers… Loki showed up. There was Steve screaming something and… Loki. He was trying to escape.”  
“Yes, Captain Rogers´s plan was to retreat, but Iron Man was too close to the enemy. You decided to stop Loki, however he was already in the middle of a spell. I believe it was the spell for teleportation.”

That would pretty much explain why was the god kicking his right side at the moment.  
“I hate magic.”  
“I know, sir.”  
“JARVIS, mics on.” He was prepared to warn Rock of Ages to piss off till he´s still unable to move and kick his ass. An apology from his AI wasn´t exactly what he expected.  
“It´s not possible, Mr. Stark. I had to switch all the functions down, because of your arc reactor being damaged probably by the spell. I ran a diagnostics while you were unconscious. Everything else seems to be fine.”  
Okay, he originally thought it was an elephant sitting on his chest.  
“How long can the suit last without me experiencing a heart attack?” he asked, calculating.  
“Counting only the movement and possibility to fire a weapon as a protection, it´s 20 minutes at most. But no speaking, sir.”  
“No speaking?” This will be definitely the hardest part.  
“Great.” Tony tried to refill his lungs with some oxygen. “Start the movement mode. First of all kick that bastard to the crotch.”  
“With pleasure.”

The small screen in the middle of the mask woke to life, configurated to show only what was in front of Tony, no controls, statistics, no anything… What medieval ages here…  
“Are you done, Stark?”  
Inbuilt camera focused at Loki´s face and his hand blocking the hit which was meant for his manhood… or godhood… whatever. Tony sat up, pushing away the sick feeling for later.  
“Have you eaten your tongue, human? I need answers. Where are we?”  
“How the hell should I know that? It was your damn mojo playing with our molecules.” He couldn´t hear him. Tony tapped on his faceplates´s mouth, hoping Reindeer will understand the simple gesture.

Few seconds have passed with Loki still wearing that frustrated expression.  
“I see,” he uttered acidly, “that suit of yours is good for nothing.”  
“God, give me strength. Jarvis,” he called out, “remind me why we don´t kill this guy right now?”  
“Because it would cost us too much energy.”  
“Of course.”  
Tony moved both his hands and got happy when he succeeded. But his smile froze almost immediately as he noticed another presence in the area - specifically a lot of men with a lot of weapons forming a circle around the two intruders, pointing at them with their guns from the safe distance.  
“Who are those people?”  
“I don´t have the access to the database, sir.”  
“How long are they here?”  
“About an hour.”  
Tony choked. “What? And you didn´t think it was important enough to tell me?”  
“I infiltrated their connection. There should be no serious danger for you, sir. They have an order not to shoot unless it´s necessary.”  
“You calmed me down.”  
“Thank you, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn´t tried to explain anything. He turned on the god of mischief instead, demanding his attention.  
“Any brilliant idea on your mind, Stark?”  
Only the fact he was asking such a question – him, the mage - meant he felt as powerful as Tony in the half dead suit. On the surface he looked weary, a little battered, but nothing indicated he was injured. Maybe he just needed to recharge batteries. One way or another it was no time for fighting against each other at the moment, even more while Tony had no idea what is wrong with his metal heart. Who knows what would those killers do, if the two of them suddenly started to wrestle.

Loki didn´t move at all while Tony was thinking. He was standing right behind his back, taking him for a shield.  
“So?”  
Tony lifted his hand and pointed at the men. With the other one opening and closing he signaled talking. There was nothing simpler he could use for a sign.  
“And who should talk to them? Me?”  
Tony´s hands flew into the air. “Who else, genius?”  
“Very well.”

Loki disappeared from camera´s view. Tony had to stand up and turned to find him again – standing in front of the aimed guns, straight and tall, like they were nothing to be worried about. He could swear that there was some kind of simple illusion making him look more noble and elegant. From all the forms he could probably take upon himself he chose the one looking like a prince, not anything evil or frightening. Tony didn´t really mind. After all he was the best manipulator with or without his magic.  
“I greet you, inhabitants of this planet…”  
“Jesus Christ…”  
“I accept your surrender and will keep you as my slaves to serve my plans of taking the rule over the Earth only if you do so now willingly and without any resistance.”  
Tony couldn´t believe it. “He´ll never stop trying, will he?”  
“Probably not, sir.”

Tony walked to Loki´s side right at the “kneel now before your god” moment and kicked him to his leg as strong as the damaged suit allowed him. But not as much as he would like to.  
“You want to die, Stark?” Loki looked at him with dark shadow over his face. “Do it again and I will tell them you are a robot which very much desire to destroy their world. Terminator was the name, if I recall correctly.”  
That would deserve a praise whistle only if there would be any sound coming from Tony.  
“You spent obviously too much time on Midgard.”

“Sir, I don´t want to interrupt, but the time is running. You should get somewhere safe very soon.”  
“Sure.” He almost forgot. The adrenalin was a treacherous friend. He stepped back, receiving a curious look from a god.  
“Can I continue?”  
He nodded. Do it your way and I will pray they won´t start shooting only to shut you up.  
“Well, thank you. So where did I stop? Yes! Now you can kneel before your god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the first chapter is successfully behind us. Please let me know if there is an interest into this story and if there is, please, also subscribe. :) I will try to upload every week. This is still a work in process. I would love to hear your remarks and perception as I like to get inspired by my readers. :P It´s the best form of inspiration after all! Cheers. Your Ejostra.
> 
> PS: I always answer your comments, despite that I´m sometimes slow. :)


	2. In and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki survived through the first contact. Now one of them is in the trouble and needs help. Will they make the first step towards cooperation?

„How much time do we have?“  
„12 minutes and 35 seconds, sir, till the complete shutdown.“  
“Party time, Jarvis. We should get out of the pajama.”

Tony looked around and scanned the small empty room he was led in a moment ago. There was nothing except the locked door on his right and one camera installed in the corner above the place, where Loki sat with his legs stretched on the ground and green cloak freely hanging of his shoulders.  
“I´m so glad he lost those damn horns somewhere on the road.”  
“Me too, sir.”  
Tony sighed. “We have to do it manually, J,” he stated adding the order to release the safe locks. Despite the command they stayed on their place with JARVIS apologizing to him for this error. It almost looked like he perfectly knew how fucked up Tony was. Without the option to get out of the suit and lick whatever wounds the armor gave him at the places where it curved inside - although he didn´t feel like bleeding or broken-boned at the moment - he was pretty much screwed. The main problem of the evening however lay in his reactor.

His gaze wandered towards the distant camera once more recognizing it to be at the perfect angle to monitor whatever movement was made inside of the room, probably sound as well. He was pretty much aware of the danger, if the suit gets off. Tony didn´t try to fool himself. He would immediately become vulnerable against anyone with more sleep or coffee or both than him – no guns were really needed here with the arc reactor taking a possible vacation by any time soon.

No matter how battered the suit was, it always looked stronger and more dangerous than sweaty, out-of-breath Tony Stark inside. But did he really have a choice at this point? He needed to know what is wrong with his metal heart before it´ll stop his human one.  
“I´m going to rip it out somehow,” he played with the idea in his head for a few seconds, but not more. Sometimes his hands worked quicker than his brain and sometimes it was actually a good thing.  
“Sir?”  
He was sure as hell it looked pretty bad, when he started to jump on his one leg or wildly spinning from side to side in some pathetic try to move the plates or dislocate them. But nothing better came up to his mind, until he suddenly heard the god behind him chuckle. His words were ice cold and cheery at the same time.

“However amusing this is, Stark, I have to ask…” Tony looked at him sideway. “What exactly are you doing?”  
This time he screamed inside of his helmet for real.  
“What does it look like? Dancing, idiot… JARVIS, time!”  
The AI´s voice sounded alarmed, when he announced: “6 minutes 10 seconds.”  
Surprisingly it took a lot of precious seconds for Tony to admit there was no chance of him getting out by himself. Energy in his hands was already at the minimum, not talking about his intention to design those safe locks for other people to switch – maybe his teammates with actual sense in their fingers.

He was cursing inwardly as he turned to Loki laughing at the crazy idea he got. Tony found him still gazing with light cruel smirk across his face after he walked towards him – 3 meters distance maintained between the two enemies, when Tony stopped and clapped on a top of the metal enclosing his form.  
“Mind to help me, Reindeer?”  
“What do you want from me?” was the reply from the bored god.  
He tried to keep in mind that they had some unspoken agreement of not killing each other for now until they know what they stood against or where the fuck were they in the first place.  
“Help. Me.”  
Tony would probably never say it out loud, so it was maybe better the mics didn´t work and therefore he didn´t die because of his ego collapsing.

Loki had to know by now what all the gestures meant, but he didn´t move a finger to acknowledge the man standing in front of him – trapped.  
“I do not know what you want from me and I am not really interested in finding out.” Fucking liar.  
“Sir, we have only 3 minutes left.”  
He knew he couldn´t make him or that he couldn´t do it by himself, but he still returned to his original plan simply because he wasn´t going to give up so easily. He survived far worse and he wasn´t about to die in one room with Asshole Prince of Asgard laughing above his corpse.  
“30 seconds.”  
Jesus, he felt claustrophobic. A striking pain found a way to his chest and made him clench his hand around the spot where the reactor was. The armor was growing heavier by every second and in a next moment Tony was gasping for air with horrified scenes of Afganistan in front of his eyes unable to think or process what was JARVIS saying.

Sliding down with his back against the wall, there was a hand to catch him. The strong grip, which led him safely to the floor. He sat there trying to focus something out from the dizzy picture what was apparently his sight.  
“…to understand me, human,” he heard Loki speaking somewhere close to his face, “I am no hero, I don´t do things for free. So here is what I offer. I will help you out of your damned invention and then I will ask something in return. Do we have a deal?”  
Tony was more clever than to do the trading with God of Mischief, but not now. Now he wanted to get his hands on burnt wires he felt inside his chest and fix them.

He wasn´t able to nod, so he tried to stick a thumb up on his right hand. At the last moment he changed the gesture for his middle finger. It was impossible for Loki to know the difference.  
“I understand this as your agreement.”  
Then the mask was ripped away from Tony´s face too easily for his engineering taste. He could finally draw a breath to his lungs and blink away a fog from his eyes to see Loki reaching for his chest plate next.  
“No,” he yelled out, “wait.”  
He counted him a good mark, when Loki didn´t make any comment while Tony was trying to calm down and steady his crazy heart beating.  
“I need some… tools,” he explained breathing too heavily for him to pretend everything was fine.  
“Tools? For what?”  
“To get the chest plate away.”  
“I can rip it out, just like I did with the mask.” Loki didn´t sound annoyed, but confused of what to think about Tony´s strange demands.  
“If you rip everything out, it will be a lot of harder to get it back together.”

He nodded towards the camera behind Loki´s shoulder. He understood. They were not in the position to walk around the place totally unprotected. If there was any chance for Tony to repair his reactor and charge the suit, they had a hella better chance to defend each other.  
“Maybe I want you all vulnerable, Stark,” he hissed with a vicious smile.  
“Probably not with those 50 shades of grey under your eyes.” He gave him back the smile, despite of hurting his head while doing so. “You are not in the shape to do it all alone, Rambo.”

He was angry, yes… But he didn´t bite Tony´s head off at least.  
“You want me to talk to them again?”  
“No, of course I don´t. But we don´t have much choice here.”

OOO

There were two other men in the room with Howard Stark. One of them was his old friend and fortunately also a head of the security service in the town, Frank as he called him. It wasn´t his real name, but it suited him. The other man was Frank´s right hand – a big man with a big gun and a frown which looked like deep scar on his face. He stood silently in the corner of the room, not interfering unless he was asked to.

The three of them were speaking a lot during the last minutes, but right at the moment everyone was quiet and stiff watching the small TV with two figures in the picture. Howard only wished to have a better camera inside, because what was happening right in his house was a technical miracle first hand experienced.

“He wants to speak with us,” Frank confirmed.  


Few minutes ago after boys escorted the two strangers into the safe room, Howard became a witness of the transformation of something he considered being a full armored hi-tech robot to a half-dead looking man.  
He remembered very good as Frank cursed and spilled a coffee over his pants after they all saw it on the screen.  
“What is this?” he´d asked then waiting for Howard to zoom and utter that one impossible word “suit” out of his mouth. He was amazed. Astonished. From the very first second he´d seen those two men lying on his backyard, all his attention was attracted towards the battered but still shiny metal glowing with blue light from what could be the source of energy. He thought it was some kind of artificial intelligence.

Instead it was a human being the whole time, walking around the room, trying to get that suit of him.  
“He has to be injured.”  
“No, Howard, put that first aid-kid down, you´re not going there unless I say so, you get me?”  
And right now they were waiting. Waiting for the other man to speak again louder, because unless he was directly talking to the camera, it was hard to figure out what was he trying to explain.

“Who are you?” At the screen this man with black hair and sharp eyes stole the question out of Howard´s head.  
“This is what we would like to ask you,” Frank replied calmly not touched by the grudge arriving via speakers.  
The man seemed to consider his options.  
“My name is Loki Laufeyson, prince of Asgard and this is Iron Man.” He pointed at the one behind him.

Frank pulled further away from a microphone. “Prince? Are you kidding me? Prince my ass.”  
“Look at his clothes,” Howard pointed out recalling the ridiculous episode in his garden, “do they seem like ordinary people to you, Frank? They walked out of 5 seconds lasting thunder.” It didn´t sound so crazy considering what they had already seen.

The prince – Loki continued, when he understood there will be no introduction in return.  
“I suppose you don´t possess the knowledge of who I am and what does it mean to hold me as a hostage. But,” he made a dramatic pause to do a trick, “I shall pardon you, if you serve me some things my companion here needs.”  
Someone made a noise similar to quick laugh, but it was immediately replaced with coughing.  
Howard didn´t think twice as he pushed Frank away and got on his spot, silencing his cursing with the move of his hand.  
“What does he need?”  
The list was repeated twice, but that didn´t help Howard to understand it better. He´s never heard about tools like that being constructed, some of them maybe as concepts at the moment. This wasn´t a right time to feel ashamed, when he asked for the descriptions or rather simplificated versions.

“Jesus Christ, get me a set of screwdrivers, knife, lighter and saw!” the man in the suit screamed finally irritated and as it seemed in serious pain. “And a duct tape! Can´t forget a duct tape…”

Howard was flying through his workshop, grabbing everything what he thought could help, suddenly stopped by a firm grip on his arm.  
“What do you think you´re doing?” Frank was looking at him with a sincere but stubborn eyes.  
“I need to get to him. See what is wrong and try to fix it.”  
“Man, are you crazy?”  
Howard smiled.  
“I´m a scientist. Of course, I´m crazy. Look at him, Frank.” They both turned to the small TV. “He is young… in trouble, a man not a machine. We put them in there. I don´t want anyone dying because of me.”  


Frank just shook his head. “You saw the technology, you told me it´s not possible to construct something like this and that prince or whatever… I don´t want to believe this, but Howard, for god´s sake… They could be aliens.”  
His smile even widened. “Exactly.”  
“You´re really crazy.” Frank looked resigned. “I´m going there with you, no discussion. And you let me run their names through the system first.”  
“There´s no time…”  
“Howard,” it really didn´t sound like a plea, “ask him the name, or I swear on my dog you´re not going anywhere.”

“Iron Man was the name,” Loki reacted to his question with even sharper tone than before.  
“The real name.” This time it was Frank talking again.  
They were both watching as Loki looked at the other man briefly.  
“Stark,” he said. Howard forgot how to breathe. “Anthony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it´s not a week time yet, but I have few chapters already written in advance, so why not? :) Please subscribe, if you haven´t done that already and you´ll get the new chapter as fast as I upload it. :) I promise the future ones are going to be longer. 
> 
> I would be really happy and grateful for any of your support and your ideas as well. Hope you enjoyed. :P Your Ejostra.


	3. Drafts coming to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is forced into more cooperation, but he makes sure to earn something in return. Enjoy. :)

Tony suck up the air through his teeth with a quiet groan escaping his dry lips. Right now his chest hurt by any bearable limit. The worst thing was that there was still a lot of damn metal material between him and clearly unresponsive reactor inside his body.  
“Is it supposed to do this?”

Tony opened his eyes to glance at Loki standing over him too close for his own liking and at the same time pointing at the middle of the deformed chest plate. He didn´t have to guess twice to know what the god was seeing there. Still the lack of the venom in the tone of the question surprised him.  
“The light is weak, because your trick did something to the reactor.”  
“I don´t remember telling you to grab onto me. You could have been killed in the process.” It almost sounded like Tony should be glad that he walked of this only with damaged device holding his heart together.   
“It still can be,” he admitted dryly recognizing Loki´s look as an understanding of the reactor´s importance for his life even despite that he probably didn´t know why.  
“In any other circumstances I would love to hear that, Stark. But right now I would prefer you to stay alive for some time.”

He seemed to be fascinated by the dim blue light so much that in any other non-life threating situation Tony would be worried that he was using some of his little stunts to scan what was inside of him. Loki was interested to the point, that he didn´t notice, when the door opened behind his back. Or he simply knew and choose to ignore it.

It was difficult to focus at the two incoming people at first. The one of them had a deep frown across his face and hand on a gun. The second one was approaching a little bit faster with work suitcase hanging of his shoulder in a way it had probably few good extra kilograms.  
Tony lifted his head a little to look up at this man´s face because obviously he was an engineer or technician here and so also a man Tony needed.

There was a one single moment, when their eyes met and one brain impulse for both of them to recognize that those eyes are the same, just as their hair or strong jaw with sharp cheekbones.  
“Dad?” he breathed the word out like a mix of curse and doubt, but too quietly for the reaction it caused. The man nearly jumped away like he was hit by a truck.  
“Tony?” his own voice sounded even more terrified and he also looked more pale than was healthy for a shock. “How is this possible?”

Tony had literally no idea. But what he knew for certain was that he was going to pass out in next ten minutes and that was the information he had to work with.  
“You are seven years old,” Howard was still captured in his own thoughts and despite the urge Tony felt to wake him up, Tony couldn´t resist but smile weakly, when he remembered Pepper sometimes thinking the same.  
It was exactly this moment – when he said something about her aloud for all three of them to hear – that he knew he is slowly drifting away. Surprisingly Loki was the one who cut their little family speech and pointed at what was important.

“I´m not going to pretend I understand what is happening here or how is it even…” Tony groaned and Howard stopped in the middle of the sentence looking down at him with worried eyes – something what maybe Tony just imagined. “I got everything you need. Tell me what to do.”  


The other guy by Howard side stepped in before Tony could respond in any way.  
“Just for the record, we are still going to run some tests to confirm your story. Until then my men have both of you in their sight. Don´t do anything stupid because I´m not going to hesitate, are we clear?”  
Loki´s smirk was pure contempt and rage.   
“Oh, you pathetic stupid creature, how can you possibly think that your threats…”  
Tony had to shut him up for their common good. “Remember what you wanted to say and come here, Hornhead. I may have use of your hand here.”  
The next look god gave him explained how Loki was not the type for being ordered around. Still both men approached him from different sides waiting for instructions.

“Howard, use the screwdriver to get this and this out then twist it clockwise, Reindeer you will pull, when I tell you so, ok?”  
He realized immediately what went wrong in the first place, but Howard was quick enough to hide any emotion which might appear on his face.   
“I´m ready.”  
“Go on, Stark.” Loki stole one last moment to watch him in the eye. “And don´t forget our deal.”

They started to work on the removal of the chest plate, which went slowly but good so far. Tony had been sure that he would never breathe again like a normal human being, but without that Eifel tower´s weight it was at least an idea to think about.  
“Just be careful, it´s bent inside around my right side, I think it´s going to bleed, when the plate will be gone completely.”  
He had to admit the two of them were amazing together. Without Loki being tech educated he didn´t expect him to move around with such an elegance and confidence. Everything he did – he did it to the perfection. Despite that Tony had to fight with the urge to jerk away every time god´s murderous fingers got too close.  
“I need also one of my hands free.”  
“Which one?”  
Tony forced his eyes to move away from his newly bandaged side and blood on the floor. How much time had already passed?  
“Right.”

Finally he had everything important – his hand was free, reactor exposed enough for the work and tools prepared next to him. The only problem was that he couldn´t make himself focus enough to do the job. His fingers were shaking; his hand too weak to be in the same position for a longer time and his vision became quickly hazy like he was looking at the world through the damn water.  
“Jesus fucking Christ…”  
Suddenly he felt Loki grabbing his hand to stop him before he would poke at something he should definitely not.  
“Wait. I will help.”

It was true that he was scared to death when Loki´s hand touched his left temple sending chills all over his spine, but he was even more terrified, when he imagined some of Loki´s mind-control spells being freely and without any fight applying to his own head. God knows, if the reactor in this state would save him or not.  
“Breathe, Stark. It´s going to be overwhelming.”  
He wanted to ask what, but he didn´t get a chance as his mind all at once was cleared and then blown up with information and impulses from his surroundings – colors, sounds, feelings, knowledge, Howard´s hard breathing, other´s man nervousness, the way how Loki´s fingers were brushing against Tony´s hot skin… It was marvelous. It hurt.  
“Concentrate on what you want to do. Fix.”

Fix. Fix. Fix. He was thinking the word all over again until it started to make sense to him. He found himself taking something from the ground, his movements steady, his sight sharp. In front of his eyes were data and numbers running, blueprints and scans, everything helping him to get to the source of the problem and fix, fix, fix…

And then suddenly the cold touch was gone just as his new ability. Tony wanted to scream and fight and kick to get back to that state, but somehow he knew the reactor was safe and sound again and Loki´s pale form without any more energy to supply his brain. He knew he should say something or maybe just open his mouth wide over the god´s magic, however Loki was already standing up and moving away from his view.  
“Is it… Are you ok?”  
Tony lifted his gaze to Howard kneeling beside him – hands all red from his blood.  
“Good. Now it´s nothing what couldn´t a duct tape do…”  
“…or two…” Howard ended the quote and only then Tony remembered who had thought him that.

The whole realization of him experiencing the time traveling hit him again now with the full force. He watched his father´s face with years growing hatred and happiness of seeing him alive fighting over his next words. But then he remembered something important.  
“Is mom…” alive “here?”  
Howard tried his best to collect himself and his effort was quite visible.   
“I sent her away with Jarvis and…”  
“Me?” He waited for a nod. “I swear to God, I´ve never had a crazier conversation in my whole life.”

“Howard.” The gunman appeared behind his father, looking from Tony to his father and back. “He needs a hospital.”  
“No.”  
“No.”  
Both Loki and him reacted the same. “No hospital. No one else can know.” Tony was addressing this mostly to his father, because he knew he would understand.  
“You know what the time traveling means. We have to try to do as little damage as possible, so we won´t change the future and us too, hell, maybe we are doing it right now…”  
“He is right, Frank.”

The man – Frank, he had to get it too, because after a moment he wasn´t fighting anymore about the matter.  
“We let you get well again first and then we will figure out what to do.”

Tony didn´t argue. He was dead with exhaustion.  
“Can we lift you up?”  
“Yes, but slowly, I don´t want to throw up the chicken I ate yesterday. His brother was cooking.”

His words had expected effect. He saw Loki glaring back at him with rage, but at least Tony was sure that whatever he was doing to him previously, it didn´t kill him. He found his father again and for few seconds he just stared at him. Then he shook his head and without any more talking he crawled back to his feet. His legs under the knee and left hand was still in armor – he didn´t plan to get rid of all of his defense against the mad god, but everything else was too much dead weight to carry around. His back plate stayed on the ground next to the rest of the suit.

He let Howard lead him and Loki to one of the rooms in the house. He didn´t want to look around much and remember anything, so it was clever to find a bed and close his eyes as soon as possible without too much thinking.  
First energy then whatever necessary.   
“If you would need anything just let me know. Please don´t move away from this room until I´ll come back. There are sensors around the place.”  
He gave one last look to Tony like he couldn´t decide if he really wanted to exit the place or not. But Frank seemed to notice and with small gestures helped him retreat.

When Howard suddenly after half an hour of saving his son´s life appeared with only Frank in his workshop, he felt like everything he needed was just a cup of good coffee and a chair to sit down… and few shots of something stronger than coffee.  
“I´m running DNA tests. We should know the results in few hours.”  
Frank wasn´t directly looking at Howard at the moment maybe because they both already knew what those results would show them.   
“Jesus, he looked exactly like you. Only more handsome.”

Howard smiled blankly.   
“Maybe we both got crazy.”  
His friend wasn´t really type for talking, but he didn´t always meet people from future either.  
“Did you see…”  
“The armor?”  
“No, that… You know.”  
Howard stayed quiet for a second, thinking. “Yes.”  
“What was it?”  
He didn´t know if he should know the answer, but he did. “It´s a reactor. My draft. But better. And actually working.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here´s the chapter for this week. :) I hope you like the progress. Don´t forget to leave me a comment! :P Love, E.


	4. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first quarrel is here, so let´s see how things end for our boys. :) Enjoy.

Both of them were staying in the same room. A one with a big place for a king bed, which was the only piece of furniture interesting for Tony in his current state. Even when it wasn´t pleasant – to occupy the same living space with a mad villain, it was the safest way how to stay… well, safe… However clever it originally sounded in Tony´s head, lying in the soft sheets and pillows, out of the shower and dressed in new clothes, he found it pretty hard to remember what was the purpose of this roommate thing. And that was of course to have some control over Loki.   
Sure, taking a rest and at the same time not completely slip away in his presence was enough hard task to do unnoticed. The tension could be cut above their heads into salad.

“Are you afraid I might slit your throat while sleeping?” Despite that Tony expected him to say something by any minute, the question still left him feel like he was expecting just that. From his position it was impossible to tell what was the god doing. He could be as good as sharpening his knife.  
“Yes,” he decided not to bother with lies, “or squeeze a toothpaste on my face.”  
He heard him made a disapproving sound.  
“Do you really think that I would do such a stupid thing as to kill you in your father´s house, when I´m together with you imprisoned in this time you brought us in?”

Well, this was finally something Tony was interested in.  
“Me?” he asked faking to be touched, “What did I do?”  
“Oh, how typical…” Loki groaned maybe with anger maybe with frustration. “You Midgardians know nothing.” He seemed to be extremely bored by the idea of explaining something he considered trivial and kind of “everyone should know” to anyone and perhaps mostly to Tony Stark.  
“The spell should have taken me to place I had in my mind. But as you connected to me, the energy was thrown off balance. It should have stopped your heart instantly…”  
Tony looked at the stable reactor in the middle of his chest from high placed pillow.  
“But you don´t die so easily as I see. Instead you received a shock.”

The dark passion in his words reminded Tony of himself, when he talked about his tech toys.   
\- Yes, it´s perfectly safe… No… It happened only once and I had an extinguisher… -  
He waited patiently until Loki started talking again, trying to ignore mentions of his expected death between the lines.  
“It had to be a few seconds of a really strong pain. You might not even remember it. But in that very moment, when you probably thought you were dying, your mind overpowered mine.”  
“So…” Tony was sure he´s going to regret what he was about to say, “you´re admitting that I beat you in some strange psychological way?”  
“What I´m admitting is that you got us into this mess, Stark.”  
“And I did it willingly and with a certain purpose, yeah, and from all the hot places with a lot of alcohol and women I brought us right here, because this is my favorite time and place…” It was already too late, when he realized his mistake.

He saw Loki getting to his feet and approaching the bed slowly.  
“Why not?” he asked. “When we are at the edge of dying we think about safe and happy memories.”  
Tony leaned up on his elbows. “No offense, but I´m not going to talk about my safe or unsafe memories with a madman like you.”  
Even before his last word echoed in the room, there was suddenly an ornamented dagger appearing in Loki´s hand and shoved into the way of Tony´s face – still not too close to his exposed neck, but as well not too far to accidently slip from the god´s fingers blade down.  
Where did he even get it?

“If I was you, I would choose my words more wisely. I said I won´t kill you because you´ll serve me better alive for now. I may, of course, change my mind.”  
Tony sighed not letting any inappropriate emotion to show up on his face.  
“And I didn´t even started. But ok, Reindeer. I see you are a little stressed right now. Let´s make an alliance. You shove that dagger to your ass and I won´t tell anyone what a murderous psychopath you are, eh?”  
Tony made it sound good enough, so Loki wouldn´t see he used almost the same insulting words as before. That´s how the politics is made, friends…

The trickster however kept starring at him, not deadly but curious.  
“It is not only about me, am I right? You don´t sleep because you don´t trust…”  
“My father?” Tony ended the sentence, thinking he maybe underestimated Loki´s skills to acclimatize fast enough. He sat up on the bed. Slowly. He needed a drink.

“I have a right to know if we are in a danger, Stark.”  
He was weaker then he let know. From where Tony stood he could see it and he decided to be serious and a little bit of cooperative. After all Loki helped him to get out of that suit and added some extra stuff, which was far better than any drug Tony ever had. He didn´t need to do the last part, but he did.  
“I don´t know. I remember him as man full of greed.” He stumbled as he tried to move past the bed to the small kitchen.  
“And I left half of my suit there,” he mumbled looking for a bottle and glass to fill.  
“Maybe if you wouldn´t be so weak and pathetic…”  
“Yes, yes… I hear you…” Jesus, it was like an old song always repeating.

He was right in the process of getting the drink to his dry mouth, when his eyes fixed on the shadow moving through the room like a ghost. His brain was still too slow to come with some decent reason why Loki was breathing to his face in the next moment and how the hell he got there so quickly.  
“I apologize, but I won´t take any risk, I will find for myself. Take a deep breath.”  
“What?”  
The touch of Loki´s cold hands on both sides of his face didn´t really hurt. No. Actually it sent some relaxing shivering through his body reminding him of some good rock music. It was good before it was bad.   
Maybe because of the sudden change he felt even more betrayed and fooled. Maybe because he didn´t know this feeling of pure sensation will be drastically torn away from him in a few seconds time.   
If he knew he would prepare for the striking pain coming afterwards he would tighten his grip around the glass in his hand so it won´t shatter against the floor. Hell, he would do anything to manage the horror coming next.

Tony felt his mind, which was the best thing of him, being invaded and violated by the god´s magic. He saw him searching for information in his memories, breaking his privacy and every wall he built there, taking everything he wanted and leaving a desolation behind. It was impossible to move or do anything and he was surprised, when he realized he could at least scream, when the pain became unbearable.

His whole body was shaking, but he couldn´t fight against the spell. He had that pure look of horror written on his face, even when Loki let him go. He found Loki´s face and what he saw there made the anger even bigger and more devastating.   
Tony wasn´t really thinking about what he was doing. In one moment his fist suddenly hurt and his other hand was holding Loki on the floor, using an armor to get the needed strength – maybe not so needed after Loki visibly exhausted himself to the bottom.

He didn´t move. Not a single muscle. And Tony had to think why until he looked down and saw a broken glass in his bleeding palm - still not too close to Loki´s exposed neck, but as well not too far to slip accidently from Iron Man´s fingers.

***

“It´s him.” Frank moved away from one of the Howard´s computers with undefined expression on his face. “I can´t really believe this.”  
“You better do.” Howard trusted Frank enough not to check the DNA results for himself.  
“How they even got here? Jesus, this is big, Howard. This is bigger than us. Shouldn´t we…”  
“No.”  
He knew what he was trying to suggest and he also knew it wasn´t possible. “No police, no government, no other people, this have to stay here.” He was sure he would act this way even when it wasn´t about his son. Now he had just a one more reason to block the whole thing at least until he´ll have more information.

“I know I can´t hold you in this house against your will or your boys. If you want to walk away I will understand, but I would like you to stay here by my side. You don´t have to meet them again.” Was he really willing to let them go just like that? He hasn´t been ever put in front of such a choice.   
“No way I won´t let you here alone. It´s true that sometimes I can´t stand you, but you´re still my best friend.”  
Howard wanted to thank him from the bottom of his heart and mostly for being this…

There was a scream echoing through the house.  
Both men looked at each other alarmed and standing up in the same moment. There wasn´t enough time to express their thoughts as the series of strange noises followed soon after.  
“What the hell?”  
Frank didn´t call for his men and that was maybe a mistake, but Howard realized it too late – right when he entered the room, where the two bodies were lying on the floor around shattered glass with his son gripping a one piece next to the other man´s throat.  
Somewhere in his peripheral vision he saw Frank pulling out his gun. Howard hissed at him: “don´t point that at him.” But who should he point it at? It was obvious who was in danger here.

“Tony,” he addressed his boy calmly, dragging him out of whatever place he was in his head looking like he didn´t even know someone else was here with him till now. He breathed heavily and his eyes were a little red when he looked back at Howard, but then he let the glass fell of his hand without explaining anything.   
Still he didn´t let go of the man – Loki completely. Instead Howard watched him reaching up for his legs armor – which was probably still working – and in the next second he witnessed this very armor being moved on Loki´s feet, where it built itself up around his legs. There was nothing manual on the process, it looked like the suit had a head on its own and could do tasks with elegance and without outside help - clearly an incredible invention.

The bottom part lit up a little when it met with the ground and it seemed like it got stick to it. Tony got back on his feet and his intention was now obvious. He let the man stuck on the place in the position from which he wasn´t able to reach for armor and everyone in the room seemed to get it at the same time.  
“Try to damage it in any way and I swear I´ll let it blow up half of your body.”  
The man didn´t look like he was about to put a fight, in fact he looked worse than Tony few hours ago.  
“How do you want to get back without me?”  
Tony smiled, but it looked cruel. “Don´t worry, in the worse case I´ll build a fucking time-machine.”

Howard waited till he approached them and looked at Frank first. “Can you stay here with him? I need some air. You better put some music on and ignore whatever he´s saying, he´ll probably try some tricks.”  
“Yeah, sure.” He eyed Howard for a confirmation. He got it.  
“Come.”

***

The two of them left the room and moved along the hall to the kitchen right to the big wooden table placed in the middle. Tony sat down, while Howard stayed on the spot near the sink. The awkward silence was cut be his father´s voice before he could make up something clever to say by himself.  
“You drink coffee?”  
Tony tilted his head to the side with a smirk. “Do you really want to ask exactly this? I´m sitting in our old kitchen being as old as you with a robotic arm and crazy god locked in part of my suit.”  
The thing he saw in Howard´s face wasn´t politeness. Maybe curiosity.

“It seems you know a lot of things about me.” He surely didn´t expect answer for that, so Tony didn´t give him one. “Who is that man you´ve just tried to kill?”  
“First thing,” Tony had to defend himself, “I wasn´t really trying to kill him. Despite what I said, it would cost me a lot of time to build a time machine with limited resources, no offense. And he isn´t such an easy kill, trust me.”  
Tony remembered his bleeding palm just as he remembered where the first aid kit used to be in this room.

“Let me help you.”  
Howard reached for his hand, but Tony reflexively pulled back. Whether it was a reaction to his father or new surroundings, he wasn´t sure.  
“Sorry. I don´t like being touched, when I don´t expect it.” Tony wasn´t nursing himself for the first time. Howard nodded understandingly when he saw his assistance wasn´t really needed.

Tony didn´t mind his other hand being in armor – he felt better that way when he kept at least this part close to him.  
“Back to your question. That man,” he tried to overcome the sick feeling as he recalled the episode back with Loki, “is quite villain in my time.” He thought about how much he could reveal. “He comes from Asgard and is considered a god in north mythology as you probably know. He has also special powers mostly playing with your head and illusions.”  
“So you want to tell me that Asgard, Odin, Loki… they are all real in your time? Walking on Earth?” Howard frowned fitting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. It was his familiar pose when he tried to imagine something big which shouldn´t be possible. “Is he dangerous?”

“Yes,” Tony didn´t lie, “but he is weak now. It was his spell bringing us here. Well, with my little help.” It was obvious that Howard tried to formulate his questions carefully understanding the danger of changing the future with mere words.  
“Did you want to come here?”  
Tony laughed. “No, of course not.” He realized how harsh it sounded. “Now we have to work out the way how to get us back home. I think Loki just needs to gather his pixie dust.”  
“Aren´t you enemies? Will he take you with him?”  
That was a good question. Tony knew one way how to buy his ticket. “I´ll deal with him.” Then something silly and childish came up to his mind. “could I see my room?” It was much safer than talking after all.

Howard took him there without any objections. He seemed like he also needed time to think things through. For Tony it felt nostalgic to look around and find his old childhood stuff, his first inventions and projects he was working at. He got a glimpse of a fairy-tale book left on the bedside table and all he could suddenly see was a gentle hand of his mother putting him to sleep.  
“Is mom alright?” Innocent question.  
“Yes, I sent her away, but you can see her if you want.”

Tony thought about the idea. “No. Not now.”  
He wasn´t trusting himself to the point he wouldn´t try to save his mom if he once would see her. Don´t go. Don´t sit in that damn car. Those could be very dangerous sentences escaping his mouth.

His eyes finally wandered towards the wall full of Captain America posters. He recalled one night when all of them lied ripped to pieces by his feet. When he looked back, Tony saw his father gazing that way too.  
“Is he…” he started, but Tony didn´t let him finish, when he laughed coldly.  
“How typical. You won´t ask about me or the firm, but him.” It will always be him first, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for your reviews a kudos! :P Please, leave some more as it makes me incredibly happy. :) E.


	5. Collaboration is a nice thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small steps, only small steps... Enjoy.

Tony didn´t really want to burst out like that. Not now. Not when he felt like he was accusing his father of something he hadn´t had the chance to do yet. The posters were still on the wall. That meant his father hadn´t crossed the line. He wasn´t that person yet. He probably was indeed engaged in his work and moved everything including his family away, but Tony could still remember some bright moments together from this time around.

You won´t ask about me or the firm, but him. His own thrown charges made him feel particularly idiotic because after all he couldn´t say a shit about his “perfect” life or the firm.

“I feel like we don´t get too well with each other in your time, eh?” Howard shut of the inner fight in Tony´s head and made him focus on the man again. It was quite surprising Tony didn´t find tracks of any other emotion than confusion and maybe regret on his face. Could it be that this version of his father was one before he´d lost all his hope in finding the war hero in the ocean? It was hard for Tony to maintain his anger when the realization struck him.  
“No, we don´t,” he answered finally deciding for a simple truth, “but I´m not an easy person to deal with either.” Yeah, that could work.

Howard nodded suddenly glancing towards Tony´s chest, right at the reactor shaping under his T-shirt. The gaze made Tony feel like he wanted to take a step back. He had to remind himself that his father wasn´t a danger to him.

“This is important, right? God, it´s in your chest…” He sounded amazed and terrified at the same time. “I´ve never imagined it could be so small.”  
“So you´ve already made the first draft.” Despite his intelligence Tony was only seven now, he couldn´t know about everything his father was working on.  
“Yes,” he agreed clearly drifting away to his own lab. Tony laughed in his head because it looked very similar to how Pepper once described him during the meetings. “Yes, but it´s not possible. Not in my lifetime perhaps.” Howard´s eyes returned to the device.

“It keeps me alive,” Tony gave away the information deciding this was a safe enough topic. “I have shrapnels around my heart, it keeps them out. And it also powers the suit.”  
He wasn´t able to deny he felt really proud as his father´s face lit up by the mention. Then falling into the darkness again.  
“Shrapnels?”  
Tony briefly closed his eyes in irritation about his own slip. No, this wasn´t a safe topic.   
“I was kidnapped in Afganistan,” he explained anyway, “that happened during the ambush. I built the suit there to get out of the place where they kept me. Not this model, of course. It was far more clumsy.” Seeing his father face made him reconsider uttering a joke about all of the process of improving the mark 1.  
“Can I somehow prevent it by knowing what happened?”  
“Like giving my young self a warning? No,” Tony dismissed the idea, “It´s okay, dad. I´m okay. I survived and I recovered.” Physically at least. “This is the exact reason why I shouldn´t have tell you any of this. I don´t want you to live with such a burden.”

That definitely wasn´t a safe topic. Nothing really was.  
“I think it would be the best if I´ll draw some answers out of Loki first before we do any more talking. I don´t want to screw something up.”  
And maybe giving his father some time to process was a good idea on its own. He looked like he needed it. And so did Tony.

OOO

 “Thank God, you´re here.” The man – bodyguard – whatever, greeted him with big relief flashing on his face. “I was starting to lose my mind with him staring at me like that.”  
Tony gazed at Loki on the ground still in the same position as he left him. His head was turned on the other side, but it probably happened as Tony walked in, not sooner.  
“You´re good here with him alone?”  
He nodded thinking about his plan with the god. There wasn´t much things the man could do to help him with that.  
“Come for me, if anything happens.”

They remained alone in the room with Tony walking over the lying body. The suit wasn´t damaged at all, when he approached him.  
“I want to make a deal.”  
The god didn´t move at slightest. “Why should I make another deal with you, Stark?”

Tony already thought about some good reasons before he came in here, before he quite fought with his father, but all he said at the end was: “you fucked with my head.” Loki surprisingly turned to face him. “And I still can blow up your legs.”  
“What is that deal then?” he asked with no emotion in his voice after a minute of silent treatment.  
Tony started to walk around in small circle feeling the god´s eyes following his every move.   
“You´ll take us both home safe and sound and never ever again do any more mind tricks on me for your own good.”  
“And what is there for me?”  
Tony put up his best smile. “You will live long enough to gather your strength.”  
“You think that is an attractive deal for me?” However he seemed to be thinking about it. After a quick consideration on the god´s side he suddenly clapped his hands on his tights – the only place, where he could barely reach.  
“Here is my deal. First you will free me from this. Then you´ll give me enough peaceful time to rest. And then I will find a way to take us both back in our time, so we could kill each other there, Stark. What do you think? And all I ask is you answering my questions truthfully from this very moment so there won´t be a reason to go and search for myself…” He fell silent. “And one more thing.”  
“What else?”  
He looked in his face and saw a curiosity mixed with something dark and crazy. It was disturbingly familiar.  
“I want to see that device in your chest again. That is my request from our first negotiation.”

Tony´s breath got stuck in his throat. “No way.” There was a panic rising inside of him only with the simple thought. Demanding few days relaxing under the sun wasn´t the same thing as asking him to reveal his biggest weakness to his enemy. Not after the mentioned enemy searched his head trough and left Tony wondering what exactly did he find there.  
Loki seemed to be slightly irritated with his reply. “I helped you to fix it.”   
“It´s not the same.” This is personal.

There was a hazy picture of Loki´s elegant fingers moving around his reactor in Tony´s mind and Tony recalled feeling nothing but a relief that he wasn´t about to die that time. However just what he said – it wouldn´t be the same.   
“Do not forget you own me.”  
Well, when he had promised the god something in return for his life-saving service he thought it would be a lot of more devilish thing.   
“Won´t you ask about helping you to take over the world?” He mentally slapped himself as soon as the question was out. Why to tempt him?  
“Not this time, Stark.”

Tony was looking into the perfect green eyes searching for some kind of a mischief there – anything which would explain why was the god interested in him at all, but he found nothing as Loki could wiped of every emotion so nothing could be read from his sharp cut features.   
Tony felt his heart dropping to his stomach when he finally nodded. “Okay. I have no freaking idea why you want this, but we will do it my way.”  
Loki didn´t protest, his eyes just fell to his legs reminding Tony that he was still trapped to the floor.  
“I would like to eat something before I go to work, so perhaps you should start taking your armor of me.”  
He stepped closer shutting himself before he would ask Jarvis to do the job. Jarvis wasn´t here. He put his hands on the god´s legs looking for the mechanical locks and wondering how the hell he managed to put them on so quickly before. Tony didn´t notice at first that Loki hadn´t turn to the side but instead was gazing at him while he moved around.

“What?”  
He sounded a little surprised when he said: “you trust me” like it was something he would never consider experiencing from anyone.   
“Why not? You always keep your word on Asgard considering official deals, right?” And this is a well-balanced deal for both of us.  
“Indeed.”

Whether it was clever or not, Tony didn´t have much of a choice anyway. He set the armor to support his own legs again and freed the god under its power in the same time. In that point he was really completely exhausted and sooner than his body would completely find out, he crashed into the pillows not really carrying about the other man in this state. Ok, so he may not wake up again. He still fell asleep almost instantly. Then two and a half hour later he woke up disoriented and unable to recognize where he was. He couldn´t doubt that his battered body needed a lot of more – not that he could really relax in the suit, but soon as Tony opened his eyes, he understood, why his consciousness decided it was a right time for an alarm just now.

He breathed in an inviting smell of fresh cooked food and his stomach growled back angrily in an agreement with his silent thoughts. As he slowly moved to the source, he couldn´t really decide what was more surprising to find there – whether it was the god actually serving a meal or the fact there was a one extra plate covered for him.

“Wow, I didn’t ´t know you could attend cooking classes along the deadly potions… Guess you have a lot of more interesting education system on Asgard.” Tony picked up the covering and smiled on the chicken there.

The whole plate was designed perfectly just like he expected.  
“Not everyone only depends on the microwave, Stark.” Yeah, he was totally spending too much time on Earth. “And this I didn´t cook. The maid brought it here while you slept peacefully.” Like he needed to be remained he fell asleep with psychopath god in the room.

Tony maneuvered his ass on the chair without smashing anything and half expecting his attempt was at least worth a quick stare from Loki and the book he was reading. Not happening.  
“How is that you know so much about me?” He pulled the plate in front of him. “Aren´t you my secret fan by the way?” At least he earned a dark frown which sent him coughing with food for a second.   
“Is it poisoned? Because it smells good. I forgot to ask.”  
“I liked you more when you couldn´t talk.”  
“The thing that matters is that you actually liked me for a while,” Tony skillfully played with his words rather than thinking about how he was trapped in his own invention with a possible death hanging about him. He wiped the memory away with another tasteful bite.

He had his meal almost finished, when Loki´s voice surprised him. “So, is it poisoned?”  
“Well, you tell me. You´re the one who look like poisoning people´s food. I don´t think so.”  
“I wasn´t the one preparing it,” he said reminding Tony of his obvious distrust of the place´s safety.

“Have some better place to go?” He didn´t receive any answer on that. Of course not. As he correctly remembered his father´s house was a fortress and surely the best place to land from the time spiral.  
“Ok,” he decided to change the topic to something useful this time, “what about sharing your plans with me so I might help or anything?”

Loki wasn´t eating and he put down his book to look at Tony. “Now I´m searching for information we need. I believe I can find it in the books I own. And while you can´t read any other language than one you call English, you are of no use for me. Go and repair your suit if you feel like it.” With that he picked his book back in front of his eyes pretty much ignoring any other questions Tony uttered his way or the fact that he actually spoke more than one language.

Tony didn´t really want to go and fix his suit because that meant he had to deal with his dad and with all the stuff he could not tell him. He knew himself. Something would slip out eventually. So instead he went on with the questions, pacing around the room. He didn´t expect the god to answer. It was merely a ritual and a good way how to sort things in his head. So he went on and on noticing the change in Loki´s books although he had no idea where those books were coming from. Few hours may already passed when Loki closed the one he was currently studying and finally gazed Tony´s way.

“I found few facts about our current situation if you would allow me and shut up for a moment.”  
Tony grinned. “Sure, no problem. Go on.”  
The god first had given him a really noble eye roll before he decided to share the news. “As I originally thought there were only few possible explanations of what happened and none of it is our case so I rather focused on the rare stories mentioning time-traveling.”  
“So it´s not a common thing in your circles? You´ve never done it before?” That wasn´t very encouraging.

Loki gave him an odd look. “No, Stark, believe me or not it isn´t a normal thing to do when you get bored. But back to the important facts, it seems like anything we do, the universe will repair it after we are gone.”  
Tony frowned. “That means?”  
“That means no one will remember us and nothing we do now will matter in the end. It is a rule of how the time is copying with time-traveling and time invaders. It is the reason why no one can change what is once done. So the world with its all time structures is safe.”  
“But it only works if we get back, right?” Tony asked pointing to the obvious bug. “Is there any information on that matter?”  
“I am not sure yet. There are plenty of more books I need to search.”

The god didn´t move to pick up his book or materialize a new one. He just sat there staring at Tony emotionless. But at least not hostile.   
“Ooookay….?”  
“Not now, Stark. I need to rest.”  
“Maybe you could rest even more, if you had my help.” No, he definitely won´t stop trying. He let Loki check him out with cold intelligent eyes.  
“Is there any particular reason why you want to help me so much? Don´t you have things to do on your own?” He was suspicious.  
“I do. But the suit won´t be much of a problem. I think that our first common goal should be finding the way out of here, right? What do you think will happen if we are stuck here by the time the universe goes for a walk and finds out? Won´t it search for the way to get rid of us and fix the past?”

He knew his assumption was correct immediately after he let the words out.  
“Sometimes I hate when I´m fucking right. Why didn´t you tell me?”   
There was a glimpse of surprise on Loki´s side, he seemed not to be prepared for this kind of conversation. Bad for him.  
“I didn´t think this idea might cross your mind and I didn´t want to…”  
“… share the information with me I see…”  
Loki gave him a mixture of angry and… more angry look. “Panic. I didn´t want to panic.”

Tony couldn´t do else than laugh a little bit hysterically. “Oh, hell, but I would so love to panic right now.”  
The god put his fingers on the book´s paperback, touching it absently while he was speaking.  
“I read about some disease of unknown source which should start to weaken us to the point we die,” he said, not trying to sound hopeful at all. But that was what Tony quite liked about him. He was always above everything, practical and a tactician searching for solutions even while world burned in flames. He was a survivor and that was a familiar position for Tony. With that he could work.  
“That sounds like my super luck just knocked on the door again. What do we do about this problem?”  
Loki glared at him like he expected a whole different reaction, but soon dropped back into the explaining mode.  
“I believe I can prepare a potion to prolong our time here, but I need to know of what ingredients.”  
“Ok, so perhaps this is really more important than my suit. Can you do that trick with sense sharpening you did before? Will it work on this foreign language in your books?”

He didn´t expect Loki to look amused by his idea, until he realized the reason. “What about no mind tricks or I will kick your knee, Stark?”  
“It was no mind tricks or I´ll kill you,” he corrected, “and this doesn´t count. This is a fucking emergency if you haven´t realize. And I would have control over it. I would take your word on that.”  
He met with this strange look while he mentioned Loki´s word again. Tony made a mental note to investigate it further. More important fact was that Loki just shook his head and said no and didn´t look like he planned to give away why. Tony still asked.  
“Why not?”  
“Because I said so.” Unbelievable.  
“That´s not a reason but your period talking.” By now he was almost immune against his deadly stares.   
“You won´t shut up so easily, am I right?” Did he need to answer it?

Loki gazed out of the window, maybe thinking maybe planning to throw something at Tony´s so unprotected head and be over it. When he finally turned back to him, he wasn´t happy, but as far as Tony could say, he felt cooperative.  
The god frowned even deeper like there was some inner fight he was waging and not winning at all.

“I won´t do it,” he finally stated, “because it is addictive.” He spat the last word like it had burned him on the tongue. “It is a drug, Stark. I do it once, you will seek it once more. I do it twice and you will grieve that feeling for the rest of your life.”   
Damn it. He would probably do so anyway. He was hooked even now. What was the better proof to his words than Tony´s free-will invitation to his head despite that the pain from the last time still lurked in his skull?  
“What about something else then? You can speak any language, could you teach me that?”  
“No.”  
What the hell is with that negative approach… “Ok, why not?”  
“Because it is a gift, not something you can simply learn.”  
“It´s Christmas soon and I love gifts.”  
“No.”

Loki was adamant about the matter. Stark had no idea what he asked for. He didn´t understand how Loki´s magic worked, mere human. Even without giving him his word he would have never touched his mind again.  
“It is for your own good,” Loki decided to continue despite he knew he was giving away too much. It seemed the only way how that man would do what he is told without doubting it for days was when he fully understood it.

“There are people – simple minded people, they may be intelligent, but not nearly enough – their minds you can bend to your will. And there are other beings – rare ones like you, Stark, among all those idiotic humans. You have so many defenses and connections that your mind won´t bend but break.” And I might kill you one day, but I won´t ever break you or deprive you of what makes you so bright.

Miraculously Loki´s small speech left Stark astonished for some time and he quite enjoyed it while the silence last. When he started to speak again, Loki almost groaned out loud.  
“I think this was some kind of a twisted compliment, but thank you, I think. It is a remarkable reason.” He looked up and right at the god´s face, his eyes reflecting the brightness Loki was talking about. “So here I have another idea. What about you making some spell of translation?”  
Loki was mentally prepared to shut him off once more when he realized it could actually work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter just for you, sweethearts! :) Leave me a review! Love.


	6. When he ripped your heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension grows, how will gods and engineers handle the mood? Enjoy. :)

The spell worked. Stark had been reading his books alongside Loki almost whole night and after few hours of resting they´d started again in the morning. Another day had passed in the similar manner. It left Loki at least positively surprised that the man was really able to stay more or less silent and focused on the task. It was the information about him that Loki already possessed, but until now has never personally witnessed.  
According to the files he got his hands on, Stark was the brain behind the Avenger´s operations as much as the dear Captain was the leader. It was his money, his ideas and his hands which made that little superhero group work. So few people seemed to know about the fact despite it was so obvious.

If there was still reason for Loki to attack them, he would never try to fight them all at once. No. It would be enough just to kill the man in front of him. He was the most fragile yet the most important member of their team. He could do that even now.

His eyes darted towards the human without raising any reaction in return.

The god didn´t feel so drained as it was after their arrival, he could fight but he had no place to stay. He didn´t know Earth in this time and there was still so much to learn if he ever wanted to return. And he had enemies. Enemies which were creatures old enough to know how to cross the time lines. He needed Stark. They had a deal. And he was also curious about him.

Loki didn´t doubt the fact that if he tried to kill him now it would be a great fight even when he wasn´t wearing his full armor. Although the god wasn´t sure if this end would make him happy.

He wasn´t even sure if Stark understood the still remaining danger. But he at least understood the words in the books. Translated or not, they were still the words, which Thor could not even read out loud without complaining it was a difficult task and not suitable for the warrior.

By now Loki could already sense when Stark came to some problematic passage and needed more explaining or examples, which he gladly gave. It was really strange how fascinated Stark was when it came to magic, although he claimed to hate it. Other times he came to some relevant information and Loki could sense this as well. His eyes sparkled with anticipation and were running more urgently over the pages just like they did now.

Loki took the book he was studying from him ignoring his angry shouting.

“It mentions some healing potions,” he tried to peek into the book again. “Right here.” Loki shook of his fingers.  
“I see.”  
“And?”  
“It looks promising.” Yes, it could work. According to the notes he also had all ingredients it required.

Loki set immediately into work, materializing all kinds of stuff he needed and moving it to the kitchen to have a larger working place. Stark seemed in the good mood, clearly proud on himself. He sat down on the edge of the table taking everything Loki had brought in his hands exploring.  
“At least do something useful.” He threw him a pocket with dry herbs. “Clean in and remove the green parts.”  
Stark did it without too much fussing. It looked almost like he quite enjoyed assisting him.

Loki made three potions, one for him – weaker, and two for Stark.  
“I ask for a gender equality here. Why do I have more?”  
“Because you have injuries,” Loki replied expecting the question, “This one will heal them and this one is the same as mine.” Minus that it was much stronger. The human didn´t need to know that. He would be able to refuse it just because Loki saw him different in the biology, which was true.

The man took both drinks, his and Loki´s and switched them on the table with a hint of a smile on his face. Sure. It was almost amusing how he thought that Loki had nothing better to do than poisoning him.  
“Skol,” Stark cheered and picked up his drink.  
Loki didn´t answer, the northern languages were holding too much memories for him. Instead he picked up the drink in front of him.  
“Just a sip. Then we will exchange them back.”  
“Why?”  
Here they were. It was impossible to avoid something with that man. “Yours is stronger. Midgardians differ from us.”

Loki didn´t really expect him to listen and do as he was told, but he did and it made Loki feel confused. Stark had the tendency to appear predictable in one moment and then do something out of his character in the next one.

They both finished their drinks.  
“It tastes like the shit I´ve been drinking for palladium poisoning. I hoped to never experience it again.”  
Ah, so he was poisoned after all. Loki glanced towards the blue light and their eyes met for a second. His own device?  
“How did you survive?”  
“I replaced palladium for a different element. My father let me hints, otherwise I would be probably…” By the time he wanted to finish the sentence, he had to be aware of how much information he let out and he didn´t end his thought. Loki smirked. Not so easy to manipulate as it seemed.

The god made all the mess disappear from the table with the move of his hand and enjoyed how Stark jumped at the sight. Then he went back to his reading spot and picked up one of the books from the pile. He gave the man a questioning look as soon as he sat down on the opposite side. Loki expected Stark to be more enthusiastic about meeting his dead parents, but so far he only avoided any confrontation.  
“What are we trying to find now?”  
“The way out,” Loki answered moving some of the books in his direction. He watched him make a miserable face before he opened the first. So he was right after all. Stark had his limits with reading and staying still for longer time. Next day he remained with Loki, but the day after that he finally arranged a meeting with his father and decided to repair his suit together with him. Loki could sense him restless and on the verge of annoying him while he was studying, that is why he gladly agreed. What he didn´t see coming was that Stark decided to do it in the very same room they were both occupying.

Even after he made few very murderous complaints about the noise and concentration, Stark didn´t get out, only moved everything on the other side of the room. They could still see each other and the noise was manageable, still the bloodthirst was there lingering above god´s head.

Stark´s father – Howard didn´t talk much, the only communication he had with his son was full of terms Loki didn´t fully understand and therefore were nothing interesting. But then after an hour or two, he finally started to give Stark some real questions and Loki stopped paying attention to what he was reading to see how it evolved.  
“Yes, Stark Industries are still ours, but now the main focus of the company is defense and green energy. I shut down the weapon division. We don´t take any more military orders, only for Avengers team.”  
Stark obviously wanted to look like he didn´t care what was his father opinion, but Loki knew better. His lips pressing into a thin line while he continued to work on his armor was as good indication as any.  
“It was probably the time for a change anyway.” His father nodded absently. “Avengers team?”

Stark looked up and gazed at Loki possibly trying to find out if the god was listening even on this distance.  
“Yes, it is a team of some special… eh, individuals, they protect Earth from possible threats.”  
“Threats,” Howard repeated, “such as him?” he pointed to Loki. The god sighed.  
“Yep. But he´s already had his maniac episode and tried to enslave us before. And he hasn´t been doing anything too evil for these last months, so he´s not on the top of the list right now.”

Loki didn´t move his eyes away from his book.  
“I´m offended. Why your superhero group won´t leave me alone then?”  
He heard Stark laugh bitterly. “I knew you were listening.”  
“My question, Stark,” Loki demanded.  
“We can´t leave you alone while you´re hiding on Earth. We don´t know what you´re up to at the moment, but we are no fools. You are dangerous with or without the army.” Stark let his work be. Loki had his full attention and his resentment as well. Suddenly it didn´t look like Stark was so calm and above things as he seemed.  
“Fine compliment, but I´m done with your world. I have no intention to rule it anymore. You can repeat my words to your dear Captain.”

He knew the reaction had to come after his wise chosen words. Stark´s father looked at his son with emotions peeking from his face, but he stayed silent.  
“Yes, he is alive,” Stark admitted after few long seconds of silence. He set his hands to work again. “He´s a leader of the team.”  
Game on.  
“Okay,” Howard started carefully, “I´m glad he´s home again. But I see that there is something about him what makes you upset. You don´t have to tell me anything you don´t want to. We were friends, but I understand that for you it was long time ago.”

It was obvious how much was the man trying to say the right things, still Stark didn´t answer, struggling with the piece of his helmet instead of returning to the conversation. Loki could imagine that Captain wasn´t always the cocky idol refusing to acknowledge anyone else´s work than his own. And it was probably hard to tell that to the man who´d admired him once.  
“You are on the team too?” The change to the topic was something which brought Stark back.  
“Yes. His brother – Thor is also with us.”  
“Oh, indeed,” Loki joined in before he had the chance to control his sudden emotional outburst, “mighty Thor always on the good side.”

Stark looked straight at him smirking. “And mighty Loki still having a family drama.”  
The god stood up throwing the chair away from him. Next second he was in Stark´s face and barely holding back. Snapping the man´s neck was never more appealing. Loki glanced towards Howard who stood up next to his son, like he could do anything in two seconds time Loki needed to commit the crime.  
“Speaking about family, Stark. Why don´t you tell your father why you don´t wish to speak about our amazing Captain?  
“That´s none of your business,” he spat out, not backing down.  
“So your family drama isn´t interesting, but mine is? Why don´t you tell us why are you so angry on him? Is it because he didn´t save you when they ripped your heart out in that cave? Or because he let you take that weapon into the wormhole despite he knew you won´t likely come back? Or because your father loved him more than you?” Loki was exhaling poison with every word, but the look he noticed on Stark´s face after his last question made him swallow the next insult.

He tried to regain back his self-control, so he won´t fall into the endless circle when Stark would reply him back.  
When he indeed did, his voice was cold and emotionless. “Are you trying to provoke me into attacking you so you can kill me without a regret?”  
Loki just stared, unable to answer that. What was he trying to prove here?  
“Because if you are, just go ahead and don´t play games with me.”

Loki stood there with a minimum living space in front of him while questioning Stark´s sanity. The man had to have a death wish. Still, Loki didn´t really want to hurt him. Not when his anger was slowly drifting away and all he saw was the one and only Avenger who dared to stood up to him with no weapon and defected suit on the floor between them.  
He slowly unclenched his fists.  
“I am in need of some fresh air, excuse me.”  
As he made a step back, he took the whole scene in and found out they were once again surrounded with men pointing their guns – this time only at him. Stark´s father had acted fast. He gave them all a big smile bypassing them on his way out. He won´t be far and Stark knew it. He heard him admitting it to Howard.

Loki found the place in the garden, hidden from the spying eyes from the house. He sat down under the tree backplaying what has just happened.  
“What a fool.”  
All in all he had no idea how much of what he said to the man applied to him and how much to Loki himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, darlings! Love you. Ejostra :)


	7. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers this time. Enjoy. :)

Howard dismissed Frank´s men. He was glad that his friend had to attend some business in the town and therefore was not here to yell at him. Frank would probably call him a fool and idiot, maybe worse depending on his mood. And he would be right in a way.

Howard risked a lot by hosting a norse god – he almost got used to the crazy idea – in his house because there was no possible way how to control him. He had to fully trust his son in that matter. Trust that whatever deal they had between them will keep Loki from slitting their throats in the night. However, he still kept Frank´s men close. Did he think they were any threat for an immortal sorcerer? No. Did their presence make him feel safer? Yes. Howard had learnt during his life that not every feeling had to be rational to be helpful.

His decision to put his wife and small Tony out of the harm way on the other hand proved to be a right one. Howard could feed himself with fake illusions but he wasn´t naive. He didn´t feel okay to let his grown-up son in the same room with Loki either. But it was Tony´s choice and the safest option they had.  
Even now Howard could sense how angry he was. Loki had tried to provoke him as it seemed only for the sake of provoking and Tony had fell for it in the beginning. That was when few of important facts had slipped of their mouths. Like Steve for example.   
Howard didn´t mean to push the topic and he didn´t have to. Soon as they both settled down to their work again, Tony started to speak by himself.

He mentioned the ice and how they´d formed the team, he also spoke about the time they´d spent together. It was nice. Half an hour of listening to the stories cut out of superhero comic books. Still something was missing. Something more personal, something what would dig deeper and help Howard understand the tension between him and his son. Where did it go wrong? And when?

“Was I a bad father?” he ended up uttering after a moment of silence, earning a sudden rise of Tony´s eyes from the piece of armor in his hands. He looked puzzled. But also willing to talk.  
“Do you really want to know?”   
He did. Nothing bad could happen except that he won´t like the answer.   
“I thought that I hated you for some time,” Tony admitted and something inside Howard started to scream that he asked for it, “but I didn´t. I was just… upset and disappointed that you couldn´t put me and mom above your work.”  
Yes, that sounded like him.  
“After that I was angry that work suddenly changed into life-time mission of finding Steve Rogers. Man, who didn´t have to be alive. And then I felt like I disappointed you because I wasn´t the son you wanted me to be.”  
Howard expected to hear some kind of a negative charge behind the lines, but there was none. This was only a confession after a long long time of denying and forgetting.  
“Only now I can see how much alike we are,” Tony continued, “I can… well, understand. I love my job just as you do, I usually ruin all of my relationships because of it. Now I can see that I should have enjoyed rather few moments than none at all because of my stubbornness.” He watched him tap on the arc reactor – as he called it. “You did this because you were working hard and it saved my life. So I could say we´re even.”  
“If I should tell the truth,” Howard tried after a small pause, taking it all in, “it´s really frustrating to hear about my past-future mistakes and not be able to do anything about them.”

Tony had put it clear. As soon as they are gone, the past will repeat itself whether he liked it or not. “But you will at least know that if given a chance I would try to make things right.”  
He watched Tony nodding, his face much more relaxed. “I will remember.”  
“I guess we can still do something in your time? Together? Eh?” Tony froze. “Or am I still so busy with the company? I hope I´m enjoying the pension with your mother somewhere hot and sunny, but I know myself. I´m probably still talking into the business…”

Tony kept his eyes on the ground level, his heart beating in his ears like execution drums. What now? What should he say? He has to say something. Quickly.  
“Tony?”  
He remained quiet, but that seemed to be enough for an answer.  
“I´m not around anymore, am I?”  
“No,” he admitted still not able to say more in the moment.  
His father took a deep breath. “How? When…” He let his hand run through the black hair. “Or you know what, no, I don´t want to know.” He shook his head dismissing the idea. “And your mother?” He had to know the answer before he asked. “Together?”  
Tony made himself nod again.   
“That is the reason why you don´t want to meet her?”

Finally the voice returned to Tony´s throat. “Yes. No… Yes. Damn it.” He was trying to poke into something to remain calm and his attention diverged, but all he managed to accomplish was to get a weak electric shock into his arm. He threw away what he had in hand and stood up. But his father didn´t move, he looked like a piece of materialized sadness and confusion. God, he´s just told him about his own death and the death of his wife. He had no right to walk away from this.  
“It was too soon. I wasn´t ready.” He´d never said those words to anyone, not even to Pepper. “I couldn´t understand why I was the only one who was left here alone. I almost drank myself to death. If Jarvis hadn´t interfered in time, I would go few weeks after you.”

Because Starks were made of iron, right? How could he ever tell anyone that the playboy grew up from the broken boy who just couldn´t stand the sudden overwhelming burden of media, company and empty house?

“I would love to see her,” he said slowly, closing his eyes, because, fuck, that was too much on him for one day. “There´s nothing I would rather do, but I don´t want to get attached only to lose her again in few days. It´s enough that you are not a prick to me and I´m getting attached to you.”  
On the contrary there was a hint of a smile on his old man´s face, which made him sight but in the good way. He´s just acknowledged that the man was slowly getting under his skin.  
“Good. I won´t make you. It´s your choice. But you know her. I don´t know for how long Jarvis can hold her away until she´ll storm in the house whether we like it or not.”  
“Jarvis?” How stupid from him. How could he not realize he was here as well.   
“He´s gone too?” Howard asked earning Tony´s admiration for how cool he took this absurd situation in.   
“Yes.”  
He watched his father stand up and stretch. That was a clear sign for a break. God knew he needed one too.  
“Ok, enough information for now. I have the feeling those topics will haunt me at night, so I would say we can go and grab a bottle of beer and maybe discuss something less deathly… like… ehm… sport?” They were already moving to the large living room as he was talking. “By the way do you know who will win the cup in… What?” He stopped when he saw Tony making a face. “You can´t tell me? You tell me I´ll die and this is a secret? Really?”

OOO

When Tony returned to his room, Loki was not there and he didn´t come back while he was fetching himself a dinner or after he set to work again. This time he continued without his father who had to attend some other business. It had to be around 1 am when he decided not to wait any longer for probably still angry god and he went to bed. It was the only bed in the room, but past days he´d not witnessed Loki sleeping at all, so his conscious was alright with that matter.

Tony didn´t really expect to fall asleep so early after lying down, that was unusual. That way when he started dreaming it was far more realistic for his liking.

His nightmares were no easy thing to live through.

When he´d once asked JARVIS how long lasted his nightmare according to his pulse, the answer was 1 hour and 25 minutes with pauses and returning conditions. That meant when no one woke him up, he could be trapped in his dream for a really long time and get pretty confused with his surroundings when he opened his eyes. Of course, he hadn´t mentioned that to Pepper as the reason for not breaking up with him. For last months it was JARVIS´es task to do the waking up part and it worked well for him.

But JARVIS was not here.

Whatever woke him now, he was thankful, because the last thing he wanted was to spend 1 hour and 25 minutes in his personal hell.

He had to look like a trash. Shaking, panting, covered in sweat. He knew he was awake, he knew, but where… The room was dark. Where?  
“Your father´s house. We time-traveled. It´s 3:45. Only you and me in the room.”  
Tony recognized Loki´s voice. But where was Obadiah? Where was Loki? His hands stroked towards his arc reactor. It was there. Fuck, of course it was there, it glowed.  
“Where is he?” Tony muttered.   
“You´re unharmed.”  
Damn it. He wasn´t making any sense. No one was here. No one except Loki sitting next to the window, his pale form unmoving in the light of the moon. He was looking at the wall or nowhere at all. What did he say to him?

He finally managed to control his breathing and locked himself in the bathroom. It was still early, but there was no way he was going to sleep again. The shower helped him to collect himself. Unfortunately, he didn´t take spare clothes with him. He had to go back to the room to find something to put on.

He felt Loki´s eyes on him the entire time even in the still pitch black night. At least he was here, back in the room, not doing any villain things.

“I am not apologizing for my behavior,” Tony turned after the voice finding the god sitting in the exact same way as when he left him, “but I admit that my contribution to the quarrel we had was unnecessary. I can see it affected you.”  
Tony smirked. “It almost looks like you care, be careful.”  
“Don´t read me wrong, Stark. Our partnership is still needed.”  
“Of course,” he murmured, putting on new pair of pants, his back turned to the god. “Thank you by the way… for… well whatever you did.”   
It was hard to miss the broken glass on the floor when he entered the room. Suddenly he could very well remember what sound woke him up.

Loki stayed quiet. Maybe too quiet. When Tony turned to explore the situation he abruptly found him standing right in front of him. As a reaction he unconsciously made a step back.

Loki´s green shining eyes were stuck to his bare chest, his pale face and thin lips illuminated in the blue color. He looked dangerous and… captivating.  
“Do you remember our deal?” he asked, his voice resonating in the small space between them.   
“You want to… now?” Tony shivered from the idea.   
“I need to have it in my hand to understand it,” he explained calmly, “you don´t have to worry, I promise not to damage it in any way.”  
Tony laughed. “Only removing it from my chest will damage me.”

The god´s face twisted after his confession. “You are indeed so easy to kill.”  
“Wow,” Tony pointed out sarcastically, “that sounded really non-threating.” But Loki wasn´t really threating him. There was something else on his mind.  
“Will you die after its removal?”  
“Question for question, what do you say?” Fuck, this was probably the biggest mistake in his life – talking to his enemy about what will or won´t kill him. A game.

There was a brief hesitance on the god´s side, but Tony doubted he would turn off the challenge.  
“Yes, I will die, but not immediately. Why do you turn blue?”  
His question had only two possible aftereffects: an answer or a punch to his teeth.  
“It is because of my heritage, my true nature. This,” he pointed at himself, “is only an illusion.” Ok, option one. Tony counted himself lucky.  
“How long can you last without it?”  
“Few minutes, max. 10 before I pass out. Do you want to invade Earth again?”  
“No. Have anyone tried to remove it before against your will and that is the reason why you are so protective about it.”  
Well, he was protective because, yeah… he couldn´t live without that damn thing.  
“Yes.”  
“Who?”  
“A friend.” Tony frowned. “You stole my question.” Loki smiled indicating for him to go on.   
“Do you want a revenge for that last time?”  
“No.”  
“Why are you on Earth then?”  
Loki didn´t reply immediately. “I have no other place to go.” Fair enough. “Did you kill that friend?”  
“Yes. Isn´t there any other safe place where the whole planet isn´t hating your guts?”  
“This is the safest place of all.” That was not making much sense to Tony.   
“Even with us chasing your tail? And Thor wanting to take you back on Asgard?”

Loki watched him with his intelligent green eyes. “It is safe because of your team´s presence.”  
“Are you hiding from someone?” Tony suddenly remembered something – a theory long lying inside his head, something he noticed and didn´t talk about. After all he didn´t want to be one giving poor Thor any hope without the proper evidence. He wasn´t even sure if it even mattered when Loki himself wasn´t indicating any misjudging. “You weren´t working alone, were you?” he asked really curious. “You were also controlled. I can remember your eyes. They were blue.”  
“Why it is not surprising me that you notice such details?” It was kind of a compliment or at least it sounded like one.  
“They didn´t have the full control, did they?” Despite his discovery, Tony couldn´t hide a surprise.   
“No,” Loki admitted, “but they were rather persuasive about what our common goal is.”  
“Did they torture you?”  
“Did they torture you, Stark? In that cave.”  
“Yes.”  
A brief second in which Tony felt the stream of warm air escaping god´s lips. “Yes.”  
“But you wanted to rule Earth.”  
“I wanted to rule something.”  
“So they got you on the promise of ruling?”  
“No. They used my own weapon. A simple deal. They offered me they won´t take something from me if I agree to the plan.”  
“What was it?”  
“I will tell you, if you let me hold that device for few seconds.”  
“I let you if you show me your other form.” What the hell… Did he really willingly said yes?  
“Deals within deals. I like that you are so complicated.” Tony waited.

At the first he thought he reached Loki´s limit. But then he felt a chill. The temperature in the room went few degrees down in a one single moment, the same one as Loki´s skin changed into blue marble. In the dark Tony could hardly see anything else than his face, but that enough was breathtaking.  
“Disgusted, Stark?”   
Tony shook his head, not able to stop staring. “It´s different, but not ugly. Not ugly at all.” Handsome. Exotic. He only wished to see more.  
“Your turn.”

Tony´s breath got stuck in his lungs when his fingers touched the reactor. This might be his last minutes alive. Steve would be so disappointed.   
He slowly turned it clockwise, until he heard a familiar sound. One painful groan escaped his lips. When the device was out, he outstretched his hand.   
“I offer you my heart, literary.” Sarcasm, his fighting mechanism. Great.

Loki carefully took it in his cold fingers, letting his eyes slide from Tony´s face for the first time. He took his time studying the arc reactor stopping in the moment when Tony left out another painful exhale. His eyes jumped back at him. He smiled. And for a brief second Tony had the feeling that he might crash it in his hand.   
“You are extraordinary brave and stupid, Tony Stark.” Was there more black around him than five minutes ago? Jesus. He almost closed his eyes, when he felt the cold hand grip his arm, steadying him. A scene very familiar from the first day of their adventure.  
“I want to give you something, an extraordinary experience so I believe. No magic.”

Loki moved even closer, so close Tony could feel his breath on his face. He didn´t stop him.

His skin was really beautiful. Surprisingly Loki let him touch it. Did he ever leave someone touch him while being in this form?   
“Close your eyes, but don´t die.” Tony wanted to smirk, but he was too exhausted. He did as he was told. And then in next second there were Loki´s lips on his, striking electricity to every cell in his body, setting him on fire and freezing him at the same time. Cold, tender, stealing the last air he had in his lungs.   
He was like a storm and a day on the beach. Painful and esoteric. This was god giving a kiss of life on the verge of death. Like when you tie a rope around your throat just to make the end more orgasmic. And sometimes you might hang yourself in the closet, but other times you experience a paradise.   
This was Tony holding himself at the end of his consciousness. This was god of lies keeping his promise, inserting the reactor back in its place without breaking a contact.

Tony was lying on his back on the bed. He was trying to catch his breath knowing that Loki was somewhere close, waiting. And there was a chance for him to stand up and leave, forget maybe. But at the same time that chance wasn´t really there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this might be not the best chapter I´ve written, but at least it´s something. :) Who knows why it was a hell to finish this one. Still I hope it didn´t dissapoint you. :) Was it worth waiting? 
> 
> PS: And big apologize for such a delay. I´m blaming the life. :) Please, leave a comment or two... :D It will motivate me.


	8. Good night´s sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story goes on. What happens the morning after? And after what exactly? :)

He moved from the lying position on the bed into sitting. Slowly. Not like he was faking being asleep for 10 minutes or so. Or that he got extreme bored in those 10 minutes to the point he decided not to continue with his bright plan.   
What the hell, Tony? What have you gotten yourself into? What have you done? His brain started to scream inside his head. The sheets stayed tangled around his legs and prevented him to jump out of there and run. That was good as he didn´t feel like standing up at all. His previous sudden movement had left him feel nauseous.

“You are awake.” Tony´s eyes darted towards the voice. Loki was observing him from the other side of the room, occupying his usual spot near the window. He was wearing dark tunic or shirt – it was hard to tell, black pants, nothing green which was strange. And he had this hole-digging stare aimed at Tony. Just like yesterday…   
“How was I?” he asked with a notorious grin, not even sure what was the goal of his question. To see if the god can flush? To find out what exactly happened last night? Maybe both.

Loki sighed. He put away the book he was holding.  
“You mean when you fell asleep?”  
“What?” Oh. Tony briefly analyzed the state he was in. No. There was no “last night”. It was only the “last night´s kiss” or whatever really happened. He was fully dressed. His reactor glowing steadily under the fabric.   
He caught a glimpse of Loki´s hands.   
Loki had had his heart in those long fingers. And he´d put it back. As he´d promised to.  
“I knew that mortals can not last long in a lot of situations, but I didn´t know it was this extreme.” There was a playful spark in his eyes, something Tony hadn´t witnessed before. He pulled out another one of his cocky smiles and let it spread on his face.  
“You mean like in the situation soon before one goes into cardiac arrest?”

Loki didn´t answer, but neither he dropped his staring.  
“Why did you do that?” Tony asked. He needed to know.   
“It was a reward.”  
“That´s it? So you kiss anyone who is willing to keep his promise? Because that is what it was last night. A deal. You gave me something I wanted. I gave you something you wanted. Why to reward this?”  
While he was speaking, Loki stood up and started to approach the bed. Slowly like a cat. Tony tried to recall all the blue curves he saw yesterday. How the god´s cold skin felt under his touch. His hand throbbed in the need to repeat the action. Although he could bet this would feel different.

Loki took a halt next to Tony´s feet hanging outside the bed. He was so damn tall.  
“Maybe I wanted to have this physical contact with you,” he pronounced every word with a certain caution, “or maybe I find you attractive. I hardly know any person, Aesir or not who could keep up with me. Intellectually.”  
“So you are saying I can´t kick your ass, but I can win a spelling bee against you, is this what mean?”  
Loki smiled and for whatever reason it made funny things to Tony´s stomach.   
“I am saying that we have a lot in common. Maybe more as it seems.”  
“But we are still enemies.”  
The god bent down and stopped in front of Tony´s face making his nerves go nuts.   
“You, superheroes, always think there is only a black and white world around you,” he chuckled looking not any less deathly than if he was screaming, “but that is not your case, Stark, is it? You are grey. I am grey. You see? I can bring a death and destruction upon whole planets, but I am not able to kill my brother. No matter how deserved that would be.”  
“You tried to kill Thor many times.” Yes, he had a death wish.   
Loki laughed hard. “If I wanted him really dead, I would find a way. No need for a direct fight at all.”

Well, that was for slipping away information.

Loki had to realize that as well. He made this face like he often did when Tony provoked him into saying something he would not normally mention. Tony count each time as a small victory.

The god was about to pull away, when Tony grabbed him by his arm. Not sure why. Not sure what to do next.  
“Are you proposing we should act upon the mutual attraction and after we return, we just hop back into our old roles trying to kill each other?”  
Loki´s face mirrored something very dark and very hot in the same time. “Mutual you say?”  
Yeah, great. So it was slipping of information on both sides now.  
“I admit that you have certain qualities. You can read for example. Not everyone I have been with knew how to read.” They were close. Like very close. He could feel the air escaping Loki´s mouth.  
“I am honored you do not consider me to be on the same level as Earth´s orangutans. However,” Loki pressed his cheek to the side of Tony´s face so he could whisper in his ear, sending chills down his spine. “I have a lot of more qualities than that.”

Tony felt this light pressure when Loki moved away while brushing his cheek again and all he wanted in that moment was to continue where they´d ended yesterday. However crazy that wish was.  
“All in all, we are still enemies, as you said earlier. Therefore, I would not dare to damage your reputation between your Avenger friends.”

And with that he was gone. Back to his original spot, completely ignoring of what condition he left Tony in. Unbelievable. Yes. This was totally a game for him. And Tony just showed him how stupid he was to think something different. Good. Thank God, actually. He helped him not to do another of his legendary mistakes. Even now he will have a problem to look into the eyes of one certain thunder god, not talking about the case this would went more south. Like south south.  
“Sonofabitch,” he murmured quietly, hoping Loki would catch it nonetheless. He went back to his work. That was what he was good at. He needed to finish the suit today. Just for the good feeling he could kick that bastard without breaking his leg if he would like to.

Tony went into fully working mode in mere seconds and stopped himself only to have a cup of coffee every few hours. Loki stayed in the room, but Tony had no idea what he was really doing. Probably plotting… something. Whatever. Howard took him away for a late lunch and after that he excused himself, so it was again only Tony and Iron man. And god of lies in the far corner.

By that time Tony had organized a whole new workshop in his half of the room. Howard lent him anything he asked for, although a lot of tools were only replacements in need of some innovation. He could imagine his father´s face when he will return them in all new combinations and designs.

He was only a few hours away from connecting to the system. By this point he wanted to hear JARVIS´s voice more than anything else. Working with the hammer was his less favorite part of the engineering, but he needed to flex the plates to the more suitable form as Loki´s aid let them in. Howard had even brought to him a special heating unit for melting iron he could work with. It was a tyrannosaurus rex compared to what Tony owned back in his time, but it was functional.

He put away his T-shirt after few minutes of standing in front of the big fire mouth not able to resist the heat. He couldn´t see Loki, but considered his nature form, he probably wasn´t a fan of the warm either. So Tony began to work. And everything went fine for some time until the moment when he started to think about what had happened last night and then this morning. And distracted himself. And accidently touched the hot iron with the back of his hand. And started cursing. Like really loud. Like hell did he care who listened or who will burst into the doors with guns pointed at his head.

“Great. Gorgeous. This is really impossible. Fucking awesome.” He stumbled into the bathroom. Feeling lightheaded from the heat and shock. He managed to hang himself over the sink and let the stream of cold water pour down on his reddish skin.  
Groaning in semi-silent agony Tony bounced his head to his arm several times while holding the hand steady in the place. It was too soft to smash some brain back to his skull.

“What are you doing here, Stark?   
He turned his face towards the shower not lifting his head from his arm.  
Of course. Gods needed to shower. The bastard could materialize books from thin air, but he couldn´t take a shower somewhere in a different realm. Or lock the door if he was doing it in the same one where Tony was. Really? Who was he kidding. Universe hated him.

The last thing he needed right now was to have Loki half naked, frowning and throwing daggers with his eyes right there next to him.

“What do you think I´m doing? Chilling. Would you be so kind and get out until I get out?” He closed his eyes. The shock was wearing of and the pain started to fully emerge. He gritted his teeth.  
“I was here first.”   
Tony opened his eyes to protest with a very vulgar phrase, but he was put silent when he saw Loki inspecting his hand in the sink with surprisingly non-angry expression.   
“What did you do?”  
“Burnt myself.”  
“Really?”  
In different situation he would laugh. Finally his irony was catching up on the god himself. But not now. Now was not a good time.  
“Pull it out of the water.”  
“I need to cool it down.”  
“I know,” he replied, taking a hold of his hand without bothering to ask or announce his intentions, which was very Loki style to do.   
“Hey, hey, hey, slowly…” he warned him not sure what was the plan with the injured part of his body or whether he will like it.

The god simply let his own palm rest on the burn, his other hand fixing it in the place. It was a bit painful when Tony´s hot skin met with Loki´s ice cold, but soon after, he relaxed completely in the touch. It was so much better than water.

“I can not heal it,” Loki stated flatly, “I have put a tracking spell on the person who can help us.”  
“Who is it?” Well, he didn´t care for healing. He just wanted Loki not to move in any case.  
“Someone I have known for a long time ago. She should be in the possession of a device we need for time travelling.”  
“When will you know where she is?”  
“Hopefully tomorrow. Is this suit of yours going to work or are you just playing around and causing trouble?” Tony worked out a perfect smile just to annoy him.   
“Just causing trouble, I like causing trouble.”  
The pressure on his hand slightly increased. “So you are not coming.”  
“I am coming,” Tony burst out, hissing when Loki put away his hand and reached towards the cabinet above the sink. He pulled out exactly what he needed to bandage his hand in a perfect white ball. For whatever reason he knew where the first aid kit was or how to treat burns despite that Tony couldn´t imagine a situation when Loki would need their foolish midgardian´s antiseptic.  
“Try not to kill yourself, your friends would still blame me.”  
Tony observed his hand. It was a good work.   
“You care about my friends too much, don´t you think?” No, this wasn´t a way to go. Why to recall what distracted him to the point of injury?   
“I´m going to finish the suit and get some sleep. If you leave me behind, I will use a repulsor next time I see you.” Tony turned and marched back into the room, unable to stay in the same enclosed place with Loki longer than it was necessary. Maybe it had something to do with the fact they were both dressed only in their lower parts. Which was not enough.

Tony looked at the pieces of his suit scattered around the floor. Time to bring you back to life, buddy.

OOO

Loki couldn´t sleep. He was tired, but he had this desire to stay alive as well. And Stark´s house was still a hostile environment. The tracking spell was a strong one, designed to reach the person as quickly as possible. It was draining him with the same urgency. Good thing was that Stark had managed to completely repair his armor, which was now resting in his makeshift laboratory for disasters. He hadn´t injured himself or Loki any further. That was a progress. And the man kept the arm parts on his body, surely against Loki, which was another clever thing to do.

The burn on his hand probably started to heal already, because he was resting silently. Something Loki tend to think was impossible. Despite him claiming that he won´t heal the hand with magic, he´d still inserted a small spell to the skin, only to fasten the natural process. He´d done it because Stark was reckless. And because he would be clumsy without that hand. Blow up the house. With Loki inside. Or something similar.

The god realized he was watching the man unintentionally from his spot. He was tangled in the sheets like the night before with wet dark hair spread on the pillow and his face. The blue glow was the only light in the room except for the setting sun behind the window. Loki had to admit it was a nice look.

Stark was an attractive man, he even knew that himself and it was funny to watch him deal with a rejection. On the other hand, it was below Loki to compromise his enemy this way. And that left him sitting here, on the other side of the room, quietly regretting his manners. It would be far more adventurous if he had no morals at all.

Loki blinked several times. He freshed himself with a cup of the brown liquid Stark had been drinking all day, finding it energizing if not tasty. He slowly drifted away in his mind, still alert, but not fully awake.

Images started to appear in front of his eyes.

The hot desert and the soft sand under his feet. The sun was shining high on the sky and he was walking. He caught a glimpse of his hands in front of him. There was blood dried on his skin…

He jumped back into his conscious self, opening his eyes. He scanned the room for threats. And after that his eyes found the bed and the man lying there.

Those were his dreams. It was hard to believe, but Stark have been haunted by nightmares even more often than Loki himself. He could sense him restless almost every night since they were here. But only last night he´d decided to wake him up. It had been impossible to ignore his endless tossing from side to side anymore.

Loki was curious, so he closed his eyes again. This could not hurt any of them. It was just an innocent peeping through a key hole.

He was in the water. A beach. Sand again, but this time the sensation didn´t cause any disturbance. He had a cocktail in his hand and he was watching the gulls flying around. He walked into the water. It was warm and clean. He saw fish swimming next to his feet. And then the fog appeared. Something was wrong.

He was tossed into the waves and lost his footing. He could not stand up and the water was filling his mouth and nose, drowning him. There was someone´s hand on his head forcing him to breath in more and more. And he was holding this box in his hands. It could not touch the water. Or he will be dead. And suddenly he was up and the air was painfully making his way to his lungs. Everything inside burned. There were men shouting at him in the language he didn´t spoke. And in next second he was forced under the water again, the box almost slipping away from his numb fingers.

Loki opened his eyes with a force.

He realized three things.

He could still feel the water in his lungs. He should have not sank this deep into other man´s head. And while he was trying to get out of that place and was successful, Stark stayed and now was screaming his voice hoarse to break free from there.

Loki stood up without much thinking. He was up on the bed in two seconds shaking the man´s shoulders violently. This however caused only more dangerous situation as Stark tried to fight him even activating his armor somehow in the process. It took all of Loki´s strength to hold his hands down and not to hurt him in the same time. At that point, the men of Stark´s father got inside the room, pointing their guns on both of them once again, then only on him.  
“Get out of here. I have it under control,” he shouted but no one was moving despite his best effort to scare them senseless.   
“I said get out.” This he said with his calm and steady voice and just as he thought those words created the right effect. That man, Frank, was clearly not among them, otherwise it wouldn´t be so simple. The men retreated with unsure expression. Loki bet they would stay right in front of the doors while calling Howard or this Frank for orders what to do. It will buy him enough time.  
His attention was drawn back to Stark. He´d stopped the fighting in the meantime, but Loki wasn´t sure if it was a good sign. His hands retreated to his chest rubbing continuously against the metal surface. Loki would not see for himself what the dream had changed into. But he was willing to try a trick he´d learned from his mother instead.

He didn´t dare to enter Stark´s mind again, so he entered his own storage with good pleasant memories and let them slowly penetrate the dream. He would never find out about this. Loki didn´t have in plan to talk about why he hated to be in the presence of someone suffering from the stupid brain fantasies.  
He wanted to choose something innocent. Asgard would be ideal. But Stark would know immediately these were not his dreams. So he offered him memories of his brother, hoping they would merge together with his own. And after many many nights he finally fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, big sorry to all of you folks, who had to wait this long until I get to write this. I´m still not fully satisfied with the result. But I have a heart (like Tony), so I´m uploading neverthless. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and if you are ready for more intense form of relationship, muheheh. :D
> 
> This chapter was dedicated to my dear friend who was quite shocked after the Infinity war (just same as I) and needed to get over her sadness (no more spoilers, I swear :D). So this is for you. I love you. 
> 
> Keep reading! And yeah... I know... I´ll keep uploading. :D


	9. A nice day in the magic forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, I´m still kicking around if anyone was worried. :D Enjoy new chapter and please see the notes at the end!

“I highly recommend not to go, sir. The suit is not fully functional yet and I am worried it might not be possible to restore all systems in given time.”  
“Thanks, Jarvis, honey, I like you when you care for my wellbeing, but I don´t think I need your input right now. I need some of your invisible automatic fingers to work out and put this damn suit on me.”  
“I am sorry, sir. You have to put it on manually. This particular system is one of non-working, sir.”  
“Of course it is,” Tony cried out, “or you´re just shitting me to prove your point.”

The AI´s voice cracked like he couldn´t believe Tony could even think something like that. “I would never dare shitting you, sir.”  
“Of course,” Tony smirked, securing the breast plate on its post blindly relying only on his fingers and screwdriver to do the job. The whole suit was now still a death weight. For whatever hidden reason he needed to put it all together first and then restart the main system. At least he was able to talk with Jarvis during the whole process, despite his HUD being a black hole as well.  
“May I suggest you ask for assistance with the back plate, sir?” The plate, last component – impossible to put in place only by himself, yes, that one. The one he should have thought about first.  
“Scan the house, if dad is present.”  
“Unfortunately, he is not.”  
Tony took a deep breath. “So why are you even asking? Fetch me a mirror instead.”  
“I am not sure if you will be able to lift the plate in this angle, sir, with or without a mirror.”

Sure.

Tony just visualized Jarvis´ imaginary body floating above him and pointing his annoyed finger on the far corner of the room. Yeah, assistance, my ass.  
“I know what you think about, Jarvis. But I assure you,” he picked up his voice louder, “I would rather break both of my arms, hop on my stomach like a turtle and manage to suit up in this position than require assistance from anyone in this room.”

Because the only person beside him in this room was an asshole, who´d had this need to comment on and insult his life-work every damn hour since Tony had started.  
He just needed to think it through. And maybe sit down a bit and then think it through. Or he could wait for Howard to return, but that could be very long and very uncomfortable way how to spend his day…  
“However lovely would it be to watch you break your hands,” Loki appeared next to him with his quick mojo-movements causing Tony to jump, “I must object.” His face was unexpectedly clear and there was no hell fire in his eyes, which was ehm, nice. He almost looked well rested, but there was no evidence the god have ever slept since they´d arrived, so Tony could not tell for sure. He himself had had a one of his better nights.

“It may happen that I will need your hands in the not so far future as my locating spell just gave away the place where we need to go,” Loki´s words caught him off guard and he needed to reply them again in his head. In the meantime the god grabbed the missing plate from the ground and was analyzing it closely with his eyes.  
“What should I do?” He turned to Tony and Tony had to bit his tongue because Loki really looked like he wanted nothing else but help and maybe finally return to their time. Was there anyone who was he hurrying to meet back home? No, stupid question. Was there any mischief waiting for him and therefore for them all back home?  
“Just bring it close to the neck piece, that is the anchor point, all other sides will fit if you push it up where this little empty space is over there, where… ugh… careful… hey…”  
Tony closed his eyes and counted to 10. Slowly. “Do you have any problems listening to the end of an explanation?”  
“No, if the explanation is needed. What now?”  
Tony could feel him behind his back, it was both disturbing and exciting sensation. Was there anything he could stab him with? If yes, would it be more disturbing or more exciting?  
“You have to lean into my back and push with all your might.”  
For a moment there was no reply.  
“Stark, if I push with all my might, you will end up on the other side of this galaxy.”  
“Don´t fancy yourself so much.” Tony put his hands on the wall bracing himself for the impact. “Ok, so try to smash it in the place, but don´t smash it through my chest, everything clear?”  
“You may want to lock the door before you get us into this position.”

Oh, yes. Nice position. And nice improvement of humor.  
“Just do it.”  
He felt Loki´s hands finding their place on his back. Tony could swear he felt his touch through several layers of steel. He was ready and glad Jarvis kept his mouth shut.

He took a deep breath and heard something click in a next second.

Loki had pushed the plate into the right direction. And he´d survived. Excellent work.  
“Jarvis, restart the system for me, please.”  
“I am already on it, sir. It takes 46 seconds until the system is ready.”  
“Take your time.”

Five seconds passed and Loki´s hands didn´t move a single inch, which wasn´t weird at all. No. He was just trying to find a right spot where to stab, right? But his fingers kept brushing the steel all the way down to Tony´s lower back and Tony had really no fucking clue how he could know that. Because he was sure as hell he should have not felt it. But he did. And in his peripheral vision he also saw Loki´s concentrated stare, like he could see right through the armor while mapping the curves with the tips.

Tony was hyper-aware that the suit looked good, he designed it after all. The shapes were made to highlight what was nice about one´s body. It was supposed to look strong and solid. The plus was it actually looked hot as well. And somehow it turned them on. Yes, both of them. Shame on you, Stark. One rejection wasn´t enough for you?

It was a real mission impossible to ignore Loki´s close presence.

Fuck. This situation was ridiculous. He had to end it. He was old enough to stop his cock talking when all he heard was “turn and make him regret that morning”.

“Sir, the system is running.”

Oh.

The weight disappeared from his back and he knew that Loki made a step back and maybe was already on his favorite spot like a good bookworm he was. Actually, all the weight was gone, which was nice.  
“Report all non-working modes.”  
The list went on and on, but Jarvis didn´t mention anything Tony couldn´t live without. The flying was off, but most of the weapons were fully functional.  
“I told you, you were exaggerating. We are good to go.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Tony finally turned on his heel and found Loki standing there with unreadable expression. He just realized that the god was dressed in his traditional green-black armor minus the horns, which was a pity. Tony started to like asgardians´s accessories.

Loki didn´t comment on Tony´s eyes scanning him from head to toe, although he might have wanted to.  
“We need to go at once. When she will detect the spell, she might change her location,” he explained calmly.  
“Mind to share some details? If I usually sleep during the pre-mission meetings, it doesn´t mean I don´t listen at all, you know.”  
Loki sighed. It almost seemed like he held a grudge towards this person.  
“Her name is Lefer. She is a sorceress like me. We are no longer on good terms, but she isn´t aware of it in this time. I don´t know what she will ask as a price, but we can not lie to her. She is specialized in lies detection.”  
“So someone you have to totally hate,” Tony pointed out. His input was happily ignored. Loki pronounced each of his next words very carefully.  
“You will be quiet and let me talk and you will do as I tell you. That is my condition.”  
“Okay, no problem. Have you met me?”  
“I have, Stark. That is the reason why I´m warning you.”  
“Okay, I am ready to go. Jarvis, are we ready to go?”  
If there was any uncertainty in AI´s voice, it didn´t break through. “We are, sir.”

Tony had let Howard know about the plan the first thing in the morning, right before he fought with him half an hour about why taking anyone with him and Loki would be a bad idea.  
“Will you be safe with him?”  
Well, if that was “safe” like safe from outside threats, he would say yes. “Safe” from Loki himself? Tony still had a strong feeling that Loki was realizing he needed him because he can´t possibly know what could appear in the future. Clap him on the shoulder for this brilliant word formulation… And after all, Loki was a person who hardly took an interest in something, but he did it with Tony, that much was obvious. Something was telling him that fact won him some points.

Howard had left the house for some important business, but Tony suspected that he´d just hated being around helpless and left out. Whatever the reason was, the old man had still made him take a military transmitter with a built-in locator with him. However, Tony´s experience was clear - if things went to hell, there was usually no time to call for backup. He hadn´t told him that.

So he threw the transmitter into the trunk of the car – because hell, yeah they were really going to use four wheeled vehicle instead of just puffing out of the thin air. And yeah, when Loki had said something like: “don´t expect me to use any magic, when I´m just holding the killer locating spell,” he really was one second from laughing his ass off.

“So…” Tony started nice and smooth after few minutes of silence, when the lack of the cars on the road made the journey look so more boring. He gave his passenger a side look, truly enjoying the strange sight of the god looking as uncomfortable as possible while keeping a neutral face on. No way he could feel worse then Tony in his suit maneuvering around the car´s components.  
“Tell me how this magic of yours work.”  
“For what reason?” Loki kept staring ahead of him, his features sharp and eyes fully focused. “You want to know how to fight me when we will arrive back in our time?”  
Tony couldn´t suppress a groan of irritation.  
“No, I want to start a conversation with you.” Then he nodded for himself. “But yeah, few tips could be useful.” His eyes darted towards the rearview mirror in the last second to catch the corner of Loki´s lips go up a little.  
“I told you a lot when we were reading the books.”  
“But you didn´t tell me what is this thing with your energy and some spells.”  
Loki gave him a look like he just said the stupidest sentence ever.  
“Don´t expect me to spill out all of my weaknesses only because of your pretty face.”  
Tony returned him the quick stare and a smirk. “My pretty face?”

Okay, now Loki really rolled his eyes like he couldn´t believe what just came out of Tony´s mouth.  
“You have this habit of picking up the wrong part of sentences, Stark.”  
“I have a lot of habits, actually. Like for example I have a tendency to pick apart stuff so I can understand it.” Another side-look.  
Loki fell into silence, but then he slowly closed his eyes while he decided to explain: “Spells require different amount of energy. Everything comes with a price.”  
“Okay,” Tony pushed on, “what is the worst case scenario, when you overestimate yourself?”  
A quick dramatic pause only stressed his next words.  
“I die.”  
Tony scowled without even thinking about what should be the appropriate reaction of his face muscles, while Loki had to notice, because suddenly he was gazing right at him.

“Did you ever do any spell which took you to the edge?” He mentally sighed. “You don´t have to tell me what it was.”  
Loki pursed his lips into a thin line. “Yes.”  
Okay. Okay…. Okay… No he had to ask. “What it was?”  
Again there was this half smile quickly running through his lips and disappearing into the stoic mask. It still warmed Tony up.  
“I saved Thor´s life,” Loki surprised him with his answer, “and it almost cost me mine.” His eyes wandered to the side window and to the trees they were passing.  
“The healing spells are one of the most difficult ones. I was young and after that one time mother never allowed me to study this part of the sorcery any further and later I lost the interest.”  
Tony didn´t quite understand. “Wasn´t she happy you could save your brother? I mean – healing, it can be a very useful skill, mostly with you two doing a lot of fighting.”  
“It is indeed. But she knew that I could not recognize the costs of those spells or worse I would choose to ignore the danger. In many cases with these kind of spells I would not save the person and I would not even save myself. She was right to do it.”

So this was a kind of information Tony didn´t know what to do with. Loki just admitted that there was a time in his long existence when he´d been ready to give his life for the life of his brother and that wasn´t something Tony associated with the god easily. And maybe for the first time he tried to imagine a whole different world where those two could stand side by side and rule Asgard together. Thor´s good heart plus Loki´s great brain. Excellent combination. He could almost see how this scenario could have led Loki towards a whole different path.  
“But you healed my hand,” Tony shove it into the air to hover a little before he grabbed the wheel again, “I know you did. It feels alright. Even the scar from that stupid glass is gone.” Loki set his eyes on the road ahead, ignoring the fact that Tony was very clearly starring at him.  
“A petty trick.”  
“You said you won´t heal it, because of the tracking spell, but you did it anyway.” Yeah, absolutely no self-preservation. Welcome into the life of Tony Stark.

There was a few seconds pause which felt like a hundred years until Loki decided to give him an answer, but hey, it was a bullshit all the same, because when he said he´d underestimated himself that was a very obvious lie. Loki don´t do underestimating.  
“Well, whatever you say,” Tony inwardly agreed to let it go for now, because he was thankful and in the moment, that was maybe more than being curious.

They kept on the road for another hour or so. All woods and no cars. It felt like they were heading for the end of the world. And in the meantime Tony started babbling like he always does, when he feels uncomfortable in the silence. And Loki might have not participated actively, but he was listening and sometimes when Tony said something amusing, he caught the glimpse of his rare half smiles. They appeared more frequently now and Tony learned to enjoy them, even more when he was the cause of them. If there was any alarm ringing in his head the whole time, he chose to pretend he didn´t hear it.

“Turn right, we will leave the car here,” Loki spilled the order with neutral tone and it took some time until Tony reacted.  
They were here.  
He parked the car at the side of the road right in front of the path leading between the trees and into the forest. It was something he wouldn´t normally noticed while driving around, maybe not even while walking, but it wasn´t impossible to find.  
“Is it this easy to find a sorcerer in the good old times?”  
Loki just hummed something incoherent and passed by Tony clearly expecting he would follow. And he did. Only a moment later he learned that it was not so easy at all. Because obviously if you were only a human you would normally had no powers to curl your fingers in the air, do an abracadabra and end up in the same spot with same surroundings, but somehow everything was different. Tony was sure that it wasn´t the same forest they´d walked in even when he couldn´t pickpoint a single difference.

“Okay, scary as hell, but I will just play along like we are still on Earth and hope we are still on Earth and no, I don´t want to hear it if we are not.” Loki was about to take a lead again when he went stiff in the middle of the step and looked back, holding his gaze for a moment.  
“You did feel the transition.” It wasn´t meant to be a question.  
Tony faked a sharp inhalation.  
“Don´t tell me I´m becoming Harry Potter. I hate owls.”  
“You shouldn´t have felt anything,” Loki stated firmly. He frowned, but turned fast enough not to leave a place for anymore pop culture reference or actual questions.

Tony was about to start talking anyway, until he realized something utterly horrible and went for a curse instead of words.  
“Jarvis?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Why didn’t you remind me to take a helmet with me?”  
There was a small awkward pause during which Loki abruptly stopped once more and gave him a seriously pissed look.  
“You must be joking, Stark.”  
“I am sorry, sir, but I was trying to do so, you just weren´t paying attention.” How lucky he was there were at least still microphones built also in other places beside the helmet, because he had this feeling Loki won´t be talking to him anymore.  
“Next time, please remind me more forcefully, Jarvis. I am used to have it attached to the rest, you know…”  
“Yes, sir.”  
And Loki was maybe calling him names or maybe not, hard to tell when he spoke some different language and there was no translating spell now, but at least he waited for Tony to catch up with him. They walked for another 15 minutes or so before he felt it again. A strange unexplainable feeling – magic happening somewhere nearby. And Loki told him to close his eyes.

Tony obeyed, because hell if he knew if he wanted to see what was about to happen. When he started to blink furiously a moment later, they were still on the same spot just as before, but this time there were people hovering on the ground in front of them. A woman, in the center was lying on some kind of a wooden platform with bowls of fruit and food around. She was leaning on her elbow and watching them with sparkling eyes like she was awaiting them. A man on her right was playing with a curl of her brown hair, not paying attention to the unexpected visitors until she snapped him out of his dreamy world with her fingers. He straightened just as her, so they were both more sitting than lying down.

Tony started to focus on the soft sound coming out of her red lips and he happily realized she was speaking English, surely on his behalf. But that was disturbing, right? She knew she had to speak English around him. Or maybe she was an American citizen, wouldn´t be the strangest thing in Tony´s life. He sent a glance towards Loki´s face, but there was nothing alarming mirroring there.

“My prince, what a pleasure to meet you here,” she spoke to Loki directly and waved her hand as a gesture for the man next to her to stand up and leave. After that her eyes set on Tony.  
“Mind to introduce a guest you brought with you.”  
Loki spoke his name without any emotion. Not Stark like “you are annoying as hell” or “Stark, you damn idiot” and he got this impression that this was really serious, and Loki was cautious for a good reason.  
The woman – Lefer, watched him closely and gave him a malicious smile.  
“Tell me, Anthony,” she purred with low seducing voice, while making few small steps in their direction “why are you here?”  
And in that question there was maybe more then it seemed. Because he was there in the wrong time, where he did not belong and he was there, in the magic forest, where he clearly didn´t belong either, but he was also there in front of her, because he needed something.  
Loki politely cleared his throat and usurped her attention back on himself.  
“We need a device to store the magic energy.”  
She pressed her lips together. “For?”  
“For time traveling.”

Lefer laughed quickly like she´s just heard a great joke.  
“Even with that device you wouldn´t have enough. You know it is a forbidden territory, Loki. You are not strong enough. You lack the knowledge. You…” she suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence, her eyes widening. “You already did it.”  
He nodded.  
“How?”  
“I don´t know.”  
Well, they knew at least something. They didn´t mean to time travel. Loki had explained it that first day very clearly. He´d wanted to teleport, Tony had wanted him to stay. Tony´s central system had gone crazy and took them in this mess. But now it looked like that wasn´t all what had happened.

Lefer shook her head. “It´s not possible. You have to know. Time traveling is rare, Loki. Even if you study for hundreds and hundreds of years, you don´t have to be successful. Even your mother don´t know how to use this king of magic.”  
Tony looked for a hint of anger on Loki´s face. The one which appeared almost always when somebody mentioned Thor when Loki didn´t expect it. But it wasn´t there now. Surprisingly, he looked puzzled.  
“I had an extra power source, which I won´t have this time,” he continued after a while and Tony realized he was talking about him, about his arc reactor, about his suit which was completely roasted when they´d landed.  
“The extra source is a tool, not ability. You said you don´t know how you did it, so how do you plan to take you both back? Because I assume you took this man with you.”  
“He did,” Tony finally spoke out, forgetting on the “stay quiet” deal immediately, “but that was kinda my fault too.”  
“It was?” she asked obviously not fully decided if she wanted to be curious, astonished or both.  
Loki cut in before Tony could think of any smart reply.  
“It was a simple relocating spell to take me to the safety. Stark inserted his own direction. We ended up here.”

Lefer gave him a disapproving look. “That is not all, but I believe you. I believe you do not understand how strong you are and what you are capable of. Because things like this don´t happen naturally. Magic doesn´t happen by accident.”

Okay. So that was a one more reason why Tony should have felt worried. But instead he felt a spark of hope.  
“So is there any way how to get us back?” he asked, earning a subdued growl from the god beside him. “Whatever, ask her yourself if you want, yeeez.”  
And from all possible reaction the sorceress smiled warmly, amused and that was nothing Tony expected.  
“I know how. In theory. I could tell you. I could even lend you something you will store the energy in.” His cat eyes found Tony´s. She moved a little forward too fast for him to move out of reach and her long fingernails clapped on the center of his armor. Right at the reactor. “I guess you do not want to use this again and risk his life.” And Tony flinched so hard that he had to take a step back to prevent himself from falling down on his ass. His heart had to skip few beats because hell, no one was touching his reactor without permission with or without a fucking suit.

Loki had to be aware of the reason for his reaction, because suddenly he was right next to him and his shoulder was protectively extended to his front. It wasn´t like he was standing in front of him, but it was close enough to give a warning. The sorceress wasn´t going to touch him again.  
“But I want something in return.”  
“Name it,” Loki spat out and if it was hostile, they all pretended it wasn´t the result of the recent events.

Lefer moved on her original spot, thoughtful. “You won´t like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! ATTENTION!
> 
> Few very important news.
> 
> First, I increased the number of chapters, whoooaaa from 10 to 12. :) Please, love me! 
> 
> Second, I have a great deal for you (Loki is my advisor in this, so listen carefully). Recently I´ve made 2 marvel thematic videos (there will be more in the future), but youtube is a little prick and has horrible horrible system for newcomers and new channels. I´m really afraid it will be burried under the dust. So here is my proposition. The first video is about Tony Stark, the second about Loki and Thor. :) If you all check it out, I´m going to make a sequel out of this story. So not just 12 chapters, but a lot of more. Here are the links:
> 
> [I´m here (Loki and Thor)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9Ma_uYN6Ak)  
> [Just a man, but made of iron (Tony Stark)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp_xrogWvi8)
> 
> Do we have a deal? Do we? Please, it will make me so happy. And when I´m happy, I write, when I write, you are happy. See this amazing magic circle? :) So chceck out, like, dislike, share, mostly share and subscribe!!! Because there is nothing more horrible than the situation when you created something, but no one can get to it. :) Thank you very much. I love you. And I love writing for you. Feel free to drop the comment on how you´re doing and if you like where the story is heading. :) Take care and stay tuned for more.


	10. Two kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kisses. Who with who? :) You can guess! Enjoy the chapter, this one was a hell to write.

“No.”

The word echoed in the forest like a scream, even though it wasn´t meant to be one. A sharp female laughter followed soon after.  
“Then we don´t have a deal.”

Tony´s eyes moved from Lefer to Loki and back. He was quite shocked to tell the truth. The demand he´d just heard was ridiculous and his mind had trouble to grasp over it.  
“Well,” he started, “don´t want to give you any ideas, but he is a fucking sorcerer and all you come up with is… a kiss?” It was weird to even repeat the words. “Do you have a secret crush on him or what?”

It sounded funny enough when he said it like that, but Loki probably didn´t share his attitude in this case. He looked like he will murder someone in next few seconds. Tony kept gazing his way hoping the god will react somehow.  
“She needs a connection to see into one´s mind,” he finally explained, but still leaving Tony deeply wonder what to do with that information and how to connect it to the rest.  
“So you´re saying she wants to look into your head by putting her tongue into your throat?” Yes, he couldn´t help himself.  
“A strong connection is needed,” the woman added like it should have cleared anything. Tony fought away the nausea from recalling his last mind invasion. He didn´t believe that Loki would normally allow something like that to his own privacy, but now it wasn´t a normal situation and from his angry expression Tony could detect it may not be the whole story.

Loki suddenly looked at Lefer with so much contempt that Tony had to swallow what he wanted to say next.  
“I know what you are eager to find there,” he addressed her, “but I will not betray Asgard and let you see its secrets, not now and not ever.”  
“I see,” she slowly nodded while Tony quickly replayed what Loki just said, “you are still so loyal to the people who will never respect you. I hoped that in your time you are wiser than that.”

Tony thought: yes, indeed he is, so why did he just say that? But he dismissed the thought, when Lefer opened her mouth to speak up again.  
“You will either do what I want or you will walk away from here with empty hands.” Her threat was real. Tony knew it and Loki knew it too. Still the engineer was sure as there was heaven above him that Loki won´t back down. They were shoved into the corner.

Tony had one idea, but it was pretty crazy and not best for his mental health, but lets ask what from the thigs he used to do was ever good for his health…  
“Actually,” he finally engaged into the debate, “we will not.” And now Loki looked both interested and worried.  
Good.  
“You said exactly this,” he pointed at Lefer, “I demand a kiss for my services and for a device to store the energy.” She didn´t give him any indication she agreed, but they all had heard it before. “You didn´t mention that you want a kiss from him, right?”

And suddenly all of them were on the same page. Loki found his eyes subtly shaking his head.  
“You don´t want to do that, Stark.” And he was right. Tony didn´t want to do that. Hell no. But if he ever learned something from the god of mischief and lies it was how words could be your best weapon. Now they were holding the trigger only if Tony was able to withstand the kickback after he fires.  
He kinda of expected the woman to be at least a bit of irritated, but she was smiling and that was a huge disappointment on Tony´s side.  
“What a smart boy you´ve chosen, Loki,” she purred, her eyes returning to the god, when he snarled.  
“I haven´t chosen anyone.”  
“Oh, but you will…” There was something very wrong with her eyes when she uttered those words, but Tony had no mental strength to comment on it. If they really wanted to do that, it had to be quick until he changes his mind.  
“So how is it going to be? We make out and everything´s done?”

Loki clearly didn´t approve of what was going to happen, but he at least didn´t dare to doubt Tony´s decision. He turned on him, stepping a bit closer.  
“You are going to feel similar as the last time.”  
His stomach protested, but Loki continued. “However there will be no pain. You will feel nothing. I will arrange it.” And while talking, a green energy appeared between his hands. He made a move towards Tony´s head and the man himself fought away a need to flinch. “Are you sure there is nothing she could use?”

The question should have sounded differently. Is there anything important for the future? The answer would be yes, there was. But he couldn´t think of any reason why a sorceress should invent arc reactor before the cave even happened. And once again, they didn´t have much choice. Even Tony could admit that Loki in his long existence had probably more dangerous secrets than him.

“It will be fine,” he answered, Loki held his eyes for another moment, “I will be fine,” he added and that was stupid, because who cared about his PTSD or buried memories which will surely give him nightmares tonight?  
Lefer abruptly reached for his hand and both Loki and him stiffened.  
“This will not bring me anything useful, only pleasure.” She gave Loki one more stare and pulled Tony closer so he couldn´t see his expression. He didn´t want to talk more. Not really. Maybe for the first time in his life. He just wanted to do it fast.

Tony closed his eyes when their lips touched, he didn´t want to see her. He had kissed so many women and men in his life, so why this felt somehow wrong? He braced himself from what was about to come, but just as Loki promised he felt nothing except the taste of the other woman´s mouth.  
When after a moment he noticed that she was attempting to put her hand into his hair, he had to fight himself not to break the kiss, his eyes now wide open. Fortunately, the hand only brushed him, as Loki´s fingers stopped her in the move and Lefer let Tony go, gazing at the god like he was a kid who just did something bad but funny enough not to lecture him about it.

She didn´t say a single thing, only licked her lips in the way which didn´t help to settle Tony´s stomach in slightest.  
“Are we even?” Loki spat out, now taking Tony by his forearm and hauling him few steps away from the sorceress. Was it now a game? Grab your Tony and drag him somewhere?  
“Yes, we´re even.” Lefer outstretched her hand and in a next second a simple wooden box appeared in her hand.  
“You have to store there energy at least for another week until it´s full. But even after that it doesn´t have to be enough. It´s a risk you have to take. Although I assume the transfer won´t kill him.” He looked at Tony briefly. “If you ever want to be successful you have to learn how to cooperate together. You both have to be able to hold the place and time in your mind otherwise you can end up somewhere you won´t like. I can help you. I can teach you. If you would like me to come, you can contact me, I will accept.”  
Tony had the feeling they both wanted to throw another big NO in her face, but when Loki didn´t do it, Tony bit his tongue as well. Who knows how this cooperation will go? Maybe they will need some help whether they liked it or not.

Loki didn´t say another word to her, no goodbye or go and die, you little bitch… Nope. The box just disappeared from her hand and they turned away and walked out of the forest, Tony being still dragged because of Loki´s firm grip on his arm. He only started to disagree aloud, when it became really stupid to stumble all the time. And some magic happened again, but he didn´t even notice it properly this time.

“Okay, you can let go now,” Tony´s eyes slid down on Loki´s fingers, which got loose a second later. The god looking slightly confused or at least not fully aware of some of his actions was a sight to behold.  
“We are going to materialize in your father´s house. Now.” And like that Loki´s hand was up on his shoulder again and all of Tony´s protest cut. All he could think about was the car, and Loki´s magic being wasted like that and then it was darkness and New York, alien ships everywhere and the room and him knocking something over and his knees hitting the floor.  
And after that Loki´s voice.  
“Stark, we are home. You are fine.”  
But it was too late. Damn idiot. Was it such a hard thing to wait for him to agree with something like teleportation? Actually before it´s done? And now he was panicking… Hell, he was panicking so badly.

His heartbeat was too fast, he could almost hear blood in his veins and it hurt to breath. His chest was in flames and he knew… he knew, it wasn´t real, but at the same time it was.  
He watched Loki´s face in front of him. He was there, kneeling on the ground, but he couldn´t help and Tony was going to suffocate. Because the darkness will consume him. He didn´t want that. He didn´t want to die in that darkness.

Tony was desperately sucking in the air and somehow between the need to calm down and pass out, he noticed Loki´s lips moving.  
“Stark, you listen to me. You are not in that wormhole. You are safe. They are dead. You survived. Do you understand what I am telling you?”  
And then he realized his dad was also there, right next to him. The hand on Tony´s back was his. And when he found his face, his expression scared Tony. Did it look so bad? His attacks?  
“I´m here, son, breathe.” So he did. He tried. Because he didn´t want to scare anyone, especially not his father. And finally after few minutes of agony his lungs started to work again. Thank god.

It was quite strange. He had never witnessed his father to really care like that or so he remembered. It was mostly Tony´s mother who dealt with his sicknesses and later with hangovers, even some first heartbreaks. Never Howard Stark.  
“What happened?” the question was aimed at Loki, but Tony was one who tried his voice.  
“A fucking magic happened,” he said, immediately regretting his harsh tone, “I mean I like magic, but you know… I hate magic.” And it was really funny to watch Loki giving him one of his “are you kidding me” looks. Although somewhere there under the facade of his pale face Tony found also a hint of guilt. And fuck if Tony knew how he knew.

“And I definitely hate teleportation. Why we did that anyway? The car was right there…”  
“I need to prepare a potion for you,” Loki didn´t leave him to finish and immediately stood up, disappearing into the kitchen.  
“Yes. Sure. I love potions… And I kinda use a lot of “hate” and “love” comments right now, so maybe I really need that potion. Did she do something to me?” He shouted the last question, but no reply came back. “Let´s hope not and only universe and time ganged up trying to kill me. Usual stuff.”

Shit. He should really shut up.  
Tony let his dad help him back on his feet, suddenly so exhausted that he could barely walk. And damn him if that wasn´t because of the magic once more.  
The bed in front of him looked like heaven. Howard noticed the way he was looking at the sheets and after making sure that Tony wasn´t going into another mental breakdown any time soon, he left the room with a promise of having a talk later. Probably not one Tony would like.

The first second the door closed he shed away the armor as fast as possible and jumped onto the bed, burying his head into the sheets like an ostrich not really caring that his life design was tossed everywhere around the bed area. When Loki returned he was halfway into unconsciousness, but the god somehow managed to pull out the only 0,5% left of Tony´s energy and forced him to sit up.  
“Drink this.” It tasted awful and Tony didn´t even really opened his eyes to see how it looked. Maybe a good choice on his side. He laughed when suddenly a memory crossed his mind.  
“What is so funny, Stark?”  
“I just remembered how I accidently kissed a girl when I was ten years old and then wiped my mouth clean with mouthwash like three or four times. This,” he nodded towards the drink in his hand, “looks similar to me.”  
“You kissed a girl accidently?”

Tony shrugged like it was something natural to do.  
“Yep, this happens a lot. Like that kiss you gave me… Accidents happen, don´t they?” And yes, right at that very moment he knew something was horribly wrong. He started to be sure when he saw Loki´s small smile successfully mixing with the mischief in his green eyes.  
“What is this shit? What did you give me?”  
“It is merely a cure to clean everything she might have left in your mind,” Loki said patiently, “but I admit it can have some side effects.”

And Tony might have been becoming red from realizing what he´s just said.  
“So you call that night an accident, Stark?” Loki didn´t let go. Of course he didn´t. He was on the rampage and clearly enjoying it.  
“What it was then? You started something and then walked away. I guess I´m not good enough for a god, right? Compromised, my ass… ” No. No. No. Please, stop asking those questions.  
“I see,” Loki clearly had his fun, but Tony was merely two seconds from killing him. “Would you have really wanted to continue?” His voice got a bit serious there. “Even if you know… what I am.”  
“I knew you were a little shit before too,” Tony buffed out, the only answer he was really satisfied with.  
But Loki frowned. “You know what I mean, Stark.”

Tony knew. He had the image before his eyes. The blue form radiating cold and exotic beauty in the dim light of his own reactor.  
“Don´t really care. You´re attractive. Whether like this or smurf blue. You are the only one who has a problem with that.”  
There was something wrong with the way Loki was looking at him. Like he didn´t really know. Like he thought Tony was trying to trick him. But then his face softened, just a little, Tony almost missed the sign and the god abruptly reached for him.

Tony was too much in the shock to really understand what was happening. All his brain knew was that his lips were captured in a next moment and this time he didn´t close his eyes because he didn´t want to see.  
He closed them because it felt good, because he wanted more, because just as Loki had said before this was a really extraordinary experience. Terrifying. Powerful. Addictive.  
The kiss was both demanding and calm, leaving a plenty of the room for Tony to back away. Something he didn´t expect from Loki. But no, not happening. His lips were perfectly synchronized with the god´s, teasing and fighting for dominance, tasting and experimenting how far could they go without realizing what they were doing and what it meant in the long run. Maybe nothing. Maybe a disaster.

“We will stop here, Stark. I do not want you to fall asleep on me again in this kind of situation.”  
Tony wanted to protest, right into his mouth, but he found the words to be truth. He was deadly exhausted. Again. This was becoming a tradition. Press would so love that – Tony Stark constantly falling asleep while making out – exclusive photos.  
“But we will pick up where we left after, right?” he just wanted to make sure after the last time and the fucking potion helped him to say the words aloud. Loki seemed to be honestly surprised by that question.  
“Yes, if you wish so.”  
“Cool. Perfect. Good night.” The man threw himself backwards into the bed. Just no more talking, please.  
“It´s still afternoon, Stark.”  
“So good afternoon.”  
Some of his more intelligent brain cells were shouting at him what a fool he was and how badly this could end. That he should think about his team. That he was playing with a fire. And then some of the stupid ones just lulled him to sleep with a comfortable feeling of the god´s presence somewhere near. Maybe the only possible creature in the universe who could match him. Someone who was insulting him every possible minute and then protecting him from evil witches. Someone who could give him panic attacks and then calm him down from them. Someone who could heal his injuries and act like he didn´t know anything about it.  
Somewhere between those thoughts Tony knew he was on his way to hell. He had this disturbing feeling that if he ever finds himself with a gun pointed at the god´s head, there´s a big fucking chance he might not be able to shoot.

OOO

Howard Stark was a man of his word. Usually.

He had intended to keep his promise to his son and keep the whole time traveling thing between them. But then his phone went off one day and there was a lot of pleading and shouting from Maria on the other side of the line. She was worried sick because he has been dug in their mansion and he didn´t want to let her come. Because she knew something had happened. Because his lies were obvious. Because she was a smart woman. And seriously when he heard her downstairs banging on the door and almost killing the guards with the heel of her shoe, he just surrendered. At least she didn´t bring small Tony with her - that was his condition, when Jarvis had called him earlier to warn him.

“Do you really think it´s wise?” Frank asked him quietly, they were both waiting until the woman would burst into the room.  
“I don´t really know. But I don´t have a right to keep that from her. If Tony doesn´t want to meet her, he will not. But she should know.”  
Howard let out a tired sigh. “I heard him screaming from nightmares, Frank. Hell, my men even kicked in the last time because they thought that god or whoever that is was trying to kill him. And I can´t even make myself enter the room, because I don´t know what to do.” He remembered how miserable he felt just few hours ago, when he found his son panicking so much he couldn´t catch his breath. “I was never good in this. I screwed up. Or at least I will. But she is a good mother. She always knows what he needs. I don´t want to hurt him more. But maybe this could actually help him. The decision will be his.”

Frank didn´t agree with him, but he didn´t try to make him change his mind either.  
“How you will tell her?”  
Howard laughed hard and desperately. “Hell if I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends! 
> 
> Here we are, just 2 more chapters to come. Would you like to have more of Loki and Tony involving with each other or we let it be a slow burn and continue in the next story? :) Let me know and stay tuned! :)
> 
> PS: Don´t forget to check my other story Compromised. :) I even put a keyword in this text. Have you found it? :)


	11. Bipolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No... I won´t tell you anything! Hop into reading :)

Loki was playing with the wooden box the whole night. Tony knew because he woke up few times, finding the god occupying his usual spot and his long fingers mapping the surface of the magic device. While in the night it wasn´t a sight disturbing enough for Tony to start to worry, it was slightly different in the morning. His sleepy eyes took only one look at the god, who hasn´t moved at all since the last time, and suddenly a very unpleasant feeling started to spread in his stomach.

“You don´t know how it works, do you?”  
Loki looked up, an expression too similar to a kid who can´t figure out how to open his new toy without breaking it. It quickly disappeared when he registered Tony awake and watching him. His face became an emotionless façade.  
“Don´t tell me we will have to call that bitch back,” Tony grumbled closing his eyes shut like he could prevent that way the option to even exist.  
“I will decode it. Do not worry, Stark.”  
And what was that with that hostile tone? Tony gawked at Loki with curiosity.  
“Okay, I see the all-night starring at that thing didn´t quite help, so why didn´t you sleep instead so you wouldn´t be a pain in the ass this early in the morning?”

When Loki looked up again, Tony thought ´oh shit´ because the pale face looking back at him was something he didn´t want to see near to any sharp objects ever and there were quite few tossed around the room, easy to pick and stab Tony through one of his eyeballs.  
“If you haven´t noticed, we are short on time. I can not start to put my magic inside if I am not able to open it. Don´t expect me to apologize for not having a good night sleep as you did.”  
Ouch. Okay, that hurt. Tony hadn´t have a good night´s sleep in a long time. Dreamless? Maybe. But not a good night. Sometimes it was even a blessing when he could keep his night terrors inside his head and not to wake up screaming his voice hoarse. A small victory. Even if some of his latest dreams improved a lot, that was true.

If he let to show that he wasn´t happy about accusation, Loki didn´t acknowledge that he saw or understood his reaction. What a dickhead.

It was gone. The magic of the last night. The abrupt idea that there was a spark between them and it maybe, just maybe would be okay to set it aflame while they are here and can´t hurt anyone else, lingered somewhere inside Tony´s head, but it started to dangerously roll from side to side like a boat waiting until it flips over in the storm.  
It was gone. Evaporated in the thick air around them. And Tony was resisting the urge to laugh because he could hear good old captain saying “I told you so”. But in the same time, he knew it was stupid to think like that. They both had their shitty moods, so what now?

Still, for some reason, the temperature in the room went few degrees down only from Loki´s icy stare and it was such a big difference from what he remembered his eyes looked like in the moment just before the god had pressed his lips on his that he could hardly think straight. No, he couldn´t think at all.

“What is the plan?” Tony asked after a minute of complete silence. Loki didn´t put an effort into looking at him again, but from the tone of his voice it was easy to say he was angry possibly in murderous mode.  
“The plan is, Stark, to open this stupid thing, so we can return you to your beloved Avengers. Then you can go and save the world as ordinary.”  
There was so much venom in his words that Tony almost didn´t believe this was the same person he was talking to yesterday.  
“Okay, so now I would like to know…” he stood up from the bed facing the place where Loki was sitting, “what I did to you that you are such an asshole suddenly.”

Finally he received a reaction. Loki put away the device. Taking few long steps with his too long fucking legs too quickly towards Tony while clearly preparing to say something. Probably something Tony won´t like.  
“You are forgetting, who I am, mortal.”  
Oh, sure. Here we are. Mortal.  
“Do you have your period or what?” And that was maybe a mistake to say. Loki almost jabbed him with his finger in the chest, but he stopped the movement before he could touch Tony. He still took a step back expecting some kind of a violence and right in that moment something quickly flashed across the god´s face and everything clicked together.  
“Are you trying to scare me now? Because I don´t really understand what is going on. You are like a damn bipolar person. Do I know who you are?” There was no way to turn back now, not when Tony was feeling like he wanted to shout really badly. He gazed into the green eyes. “Of course I fucking do. You are the person who invaded my planet with an army of monsters. You are the one who threw me out of the window and left scars on my back to remember it. I didn´t forget any of it. Sorry that I treated you like a normal person because you appeared to act like one for a change.” Or maybe I did more than that, but obviously I wasn´t in the right state of mind.

Tony was angry, no, furious. So furious that he didn´t pay any attention to Loki´s reaction, although he could hear him hold a breath somewhere in the middle of his speech.  
“Is this really about that damn box? Because it seems to me like you just spent the whole night looking at it but thinking rather on how to get rid of me.”  
The sense of the “get rid” was clear to both of them, this time it didn´t include any weapons and possible endings for good.  
“What? Did you change your mind? Do you have a wife in Asgard you suddenly remembered? Or you just remembered who I am?” he used the same sentence pattern to make his point. “Because I know I´m not much, not the best on the market, but unless other 99% of the universe I at least don´t want to kill you at the moment. But if you feel like I crossed any lines, which I surely did, I can stop being civil at any fucking time and we can get back to the sleeping with one eye open.”

Loki was staring at him for a long time until he pursed his lips together. Tony took a breath to start again, he had much more on his heart, but something in the god´s posture kept him quiet.  
“You are not playing with me.”  
“What?” Now Tony was really confused.  
“You are not trying to manipulate me. This isn´t something Thor or anyone asked you to do.”  
“Oh, for fuck´s sake, how could anyone ask anything of me here? Do you think I chose to end up in the past? Are you insane?”  
Loki´s face was more open now, there were hints of very mixed emotions, not positive or negative, just emotions.  
“So you really were thinking all night about this shit, weren´t you?”  
“Yes, I was,” he responded truthfully. His missing anger made one bubbling in Tony´s vein slowly calm down on his own.  
“What do you expect of this?” Loki asked watching him closely. “When we return, I will not let them imprison me. Will you fight me then?”  
“If you start the fight I will protect my friends.” He couldn´t expect anything less. “I will fight you if you try to endanger anyone, but otherwise I don´t really care, Loki. I´m past New York. I´m past everything. I want to let it all go. More now that I know... there were other circumstances in the game. I think you just overthink it too much.”  
The god subtly nodded.  
“Maybe I am.”

It was funny how Tony instantly felt the tension return to its body. In a very good way. In a way which happened frequently, when the god approached him and didn´t look crazy or evil, when he was so close Tony could actually detect the interest in his eyes. If there was anyone nut here it was probably Tony. Just a minute ago he sent everything to rotting hell and now he was again caught and pinned down by Loki´s stare not wanting to move an inch, perhaps only forward.  
“What is wrong with me?” He didn´t realize he said that aloud until a small cocky smile appeared on the god´s lips. Bastard.  
“That is a good question, Stark. But you would not be the first one thrilled by the idea to experience intimacy with a dangerous individual. My theory is,” he made a one step closer, Tony didn´t know it was possible, “that you find it exciting to laugh into death´s face.”  
“You are forgetting that I´m a dangerous individual as well. Mostly to myself and to others… on my better days.”  
Loki ignored his words, continuing in his observation. “You probably feel alive, when you do this.” Tony held his breath for a second. That one was pretty close.

Loki´s fingers brushed his arm, meeting the skin where the sleeve ended, sending chills down Tony´s spine. He let the god´s hand wrap around his muscles, squeezing, but not to the point it could injure.  
“You like the possibility I could hurt you.” Yes.  
“I could break your arm now. It would snap so easily.” Damn it. How that man managed to threaten him in the way like he was reciting a poem?  
“I could bite your tongue off,” he murmured and leaned in, capturing Tony´s lips in a slow gentle kiss, something he still found hard to associate with the god and even more when there was a nice visual picture of his tongue lying on the floor.  
“Why don´t you?” he asked like a primitive he was.  
“It would be no fun if you expect it,” Loki whispered. Why it didn´t set any fucking alarms? He should be running from this room like yesterday. On contrary the only thing he wanted was only to get closer. Right into the fire.  
“Do you know why I am aware of it?” The low voice was starting to make something to Tony´s inner organs. He didn´t need to answer. It was a rhetorical question.  
“I like that too.”  
“You do?” Surprise. Surprise. Two masochistic psychopaths in the same room.  
“Yes.”

Right now all versions of Loki´s past lovers pictured as lovely innocent Asgardian women were gone. It made sense. Tony doubted that Loki would lose his time with anyone who couldn´t compete him in one way or another.  
“Go for your hand armor, Stark. I want you to be able to fight me if there will be a reason.” Probably this shouldn´t make him hard.

Tony did as he was told. His hands now could perhaps break Loki´s jaw, if he wanted to bite something useful of his body. Now they were almost even. And that was what Loki wanted, he could see it on his face. He could feel it from the grasp of his hands, from his small hesitation before he was back into Tony´s mouth, more forcefully than before. He knew it when he was able to pull him on the bed along himself and when he put his gloved hands on his face, in his hair, on his hips. Every time the metal touched him, there was energy flowing back into Tony´s body compensating the missed sensation of feeling the skin under bare fingers.

He didn´t expect the god to be so much into kissing. He didn´t expect him to be so much in anything. Because this felt more like just sex, still less than love-making and that is an expression Tony would never ever use with Loki. But the god was experienced. He knew how to touch him to make Tony shudder underneath, to make him impatient and crazy with lust, needing to let out everything he was holding inside since that first kiss.

And Tony knew he could do the same to him, but he wanted Loki to lead, reducing his own activity to minimum so it won´t collide with whatever Loki had prepared for him.

The first loud grasp for air came when the god pressed his hips down on Tony, arching his back and encouraging Tony to move with him. Their cocks rubbing together under their clothes. Fuck the clothes. And fuck his passivity. Tony reached between their bodies undoing his belt, leaving Loki to work on his own clothes as he had no clue how to get him out of the robe he was wearing. Few seconds later they were free and skin to skin, Loki´s hand taking them both and stroking.

It was a surprise, almost no groans escaped Tony´s gritted teeth, even when he was sure he was actually screaming inside his head. He surely didn´t want anyone to walk in on them because he couldn´t keep himself low on the noise.

Tony started to move unintentionally against Loki´s hand, his own hands relocating from the sheets to clench to Loki´s hip and his shoulder, needing a support, something to hold onto, while Loki clearly didn´t need and want any help at getting them both over the edge.

It wasn´t long at all. It didn´t have to be, when Loki looked into Tony´s eyes and held him down, under his own weight, sucking at his throat or when Tony tightened his grip on his shoulder to leave bruising there, they were almost there. This time Tony couldn´t fight a groan, but he could at least ease it down into Loki´s neck as double orgasm was running through their bodies.

Their eyes set again on each other. It was probably the very first time when all of Loki´s layers slipped of from his face. And it took the last of Tony´s air out of his lungs. Seeing the god so vulnerable, so messed up that he couldn´t even gather himself quickly enough, but more letting Tony to be a witness to all of this, was something Tony didn´t expect in slightest. It made him all warm inside. He couldn´t be more surprised when Loki put a one final kiss on his lips after he removed Tony´s sweaty hair from his eyes. But soon after this last act of affection, everything clicked back in and Loki appeared once more as emotionless as usual. Tony thought briefly whether this was some kind of a safety measure he needed to perform so no one would ever get an idea the god could actually feel something.

The coldness replaced the warm body and Tony shivered from a sudden change, still staying like he was, not daring to look if Loki got up from the bed or remained beside him. Not even sure what of those two he preferred.

“Okay,” he slowly tried his voice, happy with a result it gave him, “now, when we settled our little argument and your good mood is perhaps restored. Do you want me to go and stare at that thing with you so it might get bored and open up for us?”

He heard something close to an amused laugh at his side.  
“Or you can keep talking to it, that will be even more effective.”  
Ouch again.  
“Are you implying that I can´t keep a person entertained?”  
Better push his luck until he can.

Loki snorted. His voice too low for his and Tony´s common good. It felt like Tony signed himself to the devil and just realized that sad truth after he somehow cut his wrist and scrawled his name with his own blood. “No, that one I don´t want to imply.”

OOO

Maria was up on her feet and walking towards the exist before Howard could even say as much as her name. He didn´t expect her to believe him so easily, to comprehend everything he´d just said to her like it was something rare, but possible to happen, not a story glued from sci-fy comic book.  
Thank god for Jarvis being there at the door, stopping her gently in her progress.  
“Madam, please, I am excited by this idea as much as you, but I believe there is a reason why Mr. Stark chose to proceed cautiously.”

Howard sometimes forgot how this person was a blessing sent from heaven for him and his family.

Maria turned her head to him, but otherwise staying her ground.  
“I want to see him. I don´t understand why I should not.” She didn´t look angry, just firm.  
Howard let his next words out without much thinking, cursing inwardly when they were out and causing his wife to stiffen.  
“We are dead, Maria. We are long gone in his own time. He was through so much. I think we should do it slowly. Prepare him first.” Or maybe ask him in the first place. Now when Maria was really here, Howard felt like betraying Tony´s trust. He arranged this behind his back no matter his good intensions. It was selfish, but he didn´t want to lose him over this.  
“No, Howard. Sorry. But I want it even more when I know we are not there with him now. Maybe I got no chance to see him as a grown up. Do you want to deprive me of this chance?”

She looked right through his very soul and it wasn´t a nice feeling at all.  
“Sure, you are right. Yes. We will do it together. Jarvis?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Tony talked about you. A lot. He even named one of his greatest inventions after you.”

The man looked stunned, his forming smile one of pure love.  
“Is he an engineer, like you, sir?”  
“Yes. He is.” Howard slowly approached Maria. She was blinking rapidly. “He is better than we could possibly hope for. He is a hero. He saved a lot of lives.” He placed his palm on her cheek, caressing until she smiled, proud and sad at the same time. “He has your eyes.”  
She laughed through tears running down her face, which she got rid of fast afterwards.

Howard looked at Jarvis. “Come with us. If he´s going to hate me over this, at least you can meet him too.”  
Jarvis nodded visibly happy. “Thank you, sir.”

As they arrived in front of his son´s room they all heard a loud verbal fight inside, but it was nothing extra-ordinary and from Howard´s experience and the sound of it, he could tell it wasn´t a real argument, merely just a way how that prince-guy and his son exchanged their ideas when none of them wanted to listen the other´s reasoning.

Maria knocked few times, but no one answered.

When she opened the door and slid inside, Howard´s bad feeling about this returned full force. He tried to alert the men in the room in advance, but they were so deeply engaged in their conversation, they payed him no attention.

Howard could sense irritation from where they both sat on the floor, eyeing something between them.  
“I would use a brute force. There´s no other possible way. What can we lose?”  
“What about the only magical object which can get us home?”  
“Okay, that doesn´t sound good. But what else is there we can do? Maybe the books? They were pretty useful the last time around. I have an idea, you are…”  
“Stark.”

Howard stopped in his track. Loki´s eyes caught his and then they moved to Maria.  
“You have visitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don´t ask me how I came to the conclusion it was a right time for them to do "this". I had really no power over it. In one moment they were all about killing each other again and then... :D Really, not my fault. 
> 
> I hope you liked the fact I included Jarvis into the "visitors". I felt like I owned him that much. 
> 
> By the way, the next and the last chapter for this part of the story will be extremely long. Or maybe I will split it into two, not sure yet. Do you have already any ideas how their return will look like? Don´t be shy and let me now in the comment. Your reviews are what keeps me writing. :) Love you, guys. And I hope you enjoyed. :)


	12. Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony are practicing the procedure for their return.

Loki watched closely as Stark stood up and turned towards his mother and father. He didn´t have a chance to see if his expression changed in any way from utterly horrific one appearing, when he heard a soft feminine “Tony” uttered behind his back. Probably yes. Because even when he obviously lost his words he let his mother drag him into an awkward embrace.

Loki could not imagine what he would do in his place. However this felt like an ambush, Loki too believed it was the only way how to approach the man, but it didn´t mean it was a good idea. Would Stark regret his decision not to meet with his mother when he had a chance? Most likely. But was it wise to force him when he let his wish to be known?

Loki tried to imagine himself in Stark place and he immediately knew he would not react in the same way. He didn´t like surprises. He didn´t like when people ignored his limits. He didn´t like when people didn´t know what they were doing. And mostly he didn´t like when those said people made Loki do unwise things in return.

His eyes darted towards the bed, glad that Stark was no longer present in the room to see his reaction. Now Loki was sure it wasn´t Stark´s plan to seduce him and obtain a false hope for any kind of control. He didn´t believe the man to be such a good actor and after all, Loki believed Stark had his limits as well. It was ridiculous to think he would go as far as to end with Loki in the bed just because SHIELD or Avengers told him so. They couldn´t even possibly think that such an approach would work with Loki. He would find out eventually. But if that wasn´t Stark´s agenda, what was?

His interest seemed genuine, but in that case it was Loki who made a gravely mistake. He thought that by giving in to Stark´s possible plan even if he wasn´t sure there was any, would only prove what real intentions he had. Instead he absurdly lost control and enjoyed it far more than he wanted, finding out nothing at all.

Or maybe he did find something out.

Loki´s mind brought up the pictures of Stark´s body beneath him, strong, muscles moving against his own flesh and so fragile at the same time, gasping for air, when Loki´s fingers touched him in the right places. He had many lovers and most likely the same could count for the other man. But Loki didn´t remember anyone´s eyes shining so bright while looking at him.

Norns, that man was his punishment.

OOO

“It´s not Howard´s fault, Tony. I´m sorry. I know this will be hard for you once you are gone.”

They were in the kitchen, all of them sitting behind the table for a past hour or so sipping from the tea Tony´s mother prepared. Tony more or less trying to find his voice after he´s just met Jarvis and hugged him so hard they almost fell over.

“It´s okay, mom. I´ll manage.” And it was such a strange sensation to utter the word again. Maria Stark was a beautiful lady, just as he remembered, her smile a cure for any emotional pain Tony might feel when he´ll leave them.

“I know you can´t tell me much more about your life. But still I would like to spend those last days with you, if you let me.”  
Maria had assumed just as all of them in the beginning that slipping away the information could be dangerous and Tony let her believe that. It was more acceptable than giving her answers about Tony´s past and breaking her heart in the process. There was still plenty of topics they could discuss to easy Tony´s shock and calm him down to the point he started to feel like he could manage returning to his time mentally healthy. Or at least the same mentally defected as he´d arrived.   
All in all, he liked the way his mother was talking about small Tony. His memories were bit hazy in this age. It was nice to remember all night stories, their cooking, his mischiefs, Jarvis playing with him – a lot of stuff he didn´t recall often when dealing with world saving every other day.

And he could say that his mother was happy to meet him. He could see how proud she was even when she couldn´t possibly know about anything he´d done in his time. Looking at those three people sitting next to him, he realized it was all he wished for as he became an orphaned teenager. He´d just wanted a one more moment when he could sit with his family and just talk and laugh without any fights, without any pretending. And it was here. He almost deprived himself from this only because he was afraid.

“Do you have someone, sweetheart? A family? I don´t like the idea that you are alone.”  
Tony flinched because he suddenly remembered the god sitting in the next room trying to open the magical device. And he had no idea why it was him coming to his mind and not Pepper or Rhodey, or anyone else from his team who didn´t tend to have sudden murderous tendencies considering his person.   
“No, mom,” he decided to go with a truth, “but I have a lot of friends.” Or at least some of them who really cared whether he was alive or dead on his workshop bench.

Howard didn´t talk much, he looked guilty as hell no matter how Tony tried to explain it was alright. He also spent some time alone with Jarvis, letting him meet JARVIS, which was maybe weird, but at the end a pleasant experience for both sides. Tony would swear he poked the butler in some soft spots with his AI because his eyes were a bit glassy when he looked back at Tony and thanked him for such an honor.

When Tony returned back to Loki, he was stupidly smiling and the named god was rolling his eyes, which only caused more amusement on Tony´s side.

“I assume the family meeting went well.”  
Tony threw himself in front of the god on the ground in the same position as before. His legs seemed to recognize it and started to hurt just from the memory of long stiffened sitting. The device between them now was glowing with green energy and it took like three seconds until he understood what it meant.  
“You opened it,” Tony said surprised. “How?”  
“I have my ways.”  
“No, really, tell me.”

A part of Loki´s magic was still visible in his eyes when he looked at him.  
“I asked it to open for me.”   
Tony tried to find a hint of Loki making fun of him, but there was none. Unfortunately, he was serious.  
“Sure. Why not? We should have tried it first… I mean that is what everyone would think of – just ask. Simple. So what now? What is my job in this?”  
Loki let his eyes drop to the box. “I need to supply this with my magic for at least a week and while doing so we must practice our minds to endure the trip back home.”   
“Okay, that sounds like a fun. What will we do? Imagining sweet small ponies jumping over the rainbow?”

Loki sent a glare in his direction, pressing his fingers together over his lap.   
“No. We need to make you concentrate.”  
“Me? What about you?” Tony frowned.  
“I know how to concentrate, Stark.”  
“Me too,” Tony fought back, “how do you think I manage to invent anything?”  
“By making things explode until something works out?”

Tony closed his mouth. “Yes, it might be, but there is a bit of concentration in that. Or at least in cleaning the mess afterwards.”  
“Excuse me, sir,” Jarvis added his unnecessary bit to the conversation, “I must remind you that it is usually Dum-E and U who clear the mess.”

Tony gazed at his suit like Jarvis could feel his attitude from the deadly stare he was giving.  
“Perfect, gang up on me. I don´t really mind.” He turned to Loki. “So what do you suggest, Reindeer Games?”   
Loki made him shiver under his heavy gaze.   
“I would propose a meditation first. And if it won´t work, then we´ll see. However, there is one more thing. We need you to get used to teleportation. We can not afford your panic to destroy our only chance.”

It was really enough for Tony just to hear the word teleportation and his heart already missed few beats. He didn´t really know how to answer that and Loki took his silence as a chance to continue.  
“I know it won´t be pleasant for you, but you have to see it is necessary.”   
Pleasant wasn´t a right description. More like deadly terrifying.   
“Good. We can try it,” Tony forced the words out of his mouth, “but I would prefer this meditation first.”  
Loki slowly nodded. “Of course.”

The god led him through some tips how to start and what they wanted to achieve. He calmly explained that concentrating on the place and time was a crucial aspect of their journey. If any of them gets distracted during the relocation it doesn´t have to end as good as the last time. They could end up even deeper in the past or future or dead…  
“What is the precise place where we want to end?” Tony asked on his third day of mind training. “It should be the place we both know, right?”

Loki didn´t immediately answered his question and Tony soon found out why. There weren´t many places they both could visualize to the smallest details. One of those they actually could was Tony´s tower, probably full of searching Avengers.  
“I can tell you the codes to override Jarvis´ protocols if something happens to me,” Tony made a suggestion, “he will turn the shield down and you could disappear immediately.”  
“I can do that for you, sir,” Jarvis added, “as soon as I connect to the house.”  
“Why would you do that, Stark? If I fail to bring you home safely, you don´t have to hold your end of the deal.”   
“I guess you won´t harm me purposely.”  
“I won´t.”

Tony stretched his legs from the stiffened position on the ground. “If something happens, it will be probably the reactor.” Tony pointed towards his chest and Loki´s eyes darted that way, looking both uncomfortable and curious. “If you tell others what is the problem, they can fix me, hopefully in time, and Jarvis will let you go away. Is that alright?”

Loki stated flatly “yes” without much thinking.  
Tony knew that kind of talk was familiar to him. He needed to see they both had something from the deal or he would doubt it to the very core.

“Where do you keep your spare reactors?” The god asked on the fifth day, breaking Tony out of his meditation, which was a bit unexpected. But Tony pretty much mastered the thing, he was just trying to beat the god in his own game, so he kept practicing.   
“In my workshop,” Tony answered. That was a good question. “Jarvis will tell Dum-E and he will find it until someone gets down. The kid saved me the last time so he has his experience.”

Loki seemed puzzled for a moment. “A kid? Do you have children?”  
Tony shook his head. “Not in a real sense of word, but they are my creations.”

Loki didn´t look like he wanted to laugh or deny his statement, he seemed thoughtful, like there was something he remembered and Tony got this ridiculous idea that he was thinking about his own children. But that would mean the legends were true. He didn´t dare to ask.

“It´s time for us to try teleportation. Are you ready?”  
Tony took a deep breath. “As ready as I´ll ever be.”

He left his spot to stand up face to face with Loki. He tried not to let his distress show, he did that for the most part of his life so it shouldn´t be such a problem.  
“We will appear right in the kitchen. It´s not far and it will be quick. Try to close your eyes. We will see if that might work better.”  
Tony nodded and swallowed a bump in his throat.  
He felt a brush of Loki´s hand on his shoulder and a rush of magic rising through the air around them. When he opened his eyes again, they were standing on the kitchen´s floor. It was fast as Loki promised, but the panic still overpowered Tony as soon as his feet touched the ground and both of them bumped into the counter. Loki´s voice guided him into presence, but it took some time. Tony realized he was clinging to the god and Loki was allowing him to do that. He removed his hands from his clothes only when he saw that Tony was not about to suffocate anymore.

“Stark, talk to me. What is the real problem here.”  
“It reminds me of New York,” he said without thinking. Lying would not help anything.  
“I know this. But what exactly? What is the trigger? Is it the traveling itself?”

Tony tried to think about it.   
“No. I guess it´s just that feeling that for some milliseconds I don´t know where I am. I´m nowhere. And it feels just like space.”  
Loki frowned. “I see.”  
“What?”

Loki didn´t look sure about what he was about to say.  
“I think I might know the way, but the outcome of what I will show you can have two possible effects. Either you will be able to teleport without problems or you will get scared enough not to try it ever again.”  
A challenge as a motivator for Tony Stark. Clever. “That sounds interesting. Let´s try it.” Because Tony was just that kind of a masochist.

Loki approached him again, resting his hand on Tony´s shoulder.  
“Tell me what will happen.”  
“We will stop in this space-between so you could see what is there.”  
“Okay.”

Tony closed his eyes.   
“Now, Stark. Look.”  
He still felt Loki´s hands on his shoulders, but he could also sense he somehow moved and now stood behind him. Tony had to blink few times for his eyes to adjust to the bright light and when they did, his mouth probably opened so much it touched his feet.   
“This is Yggdrasil. The world tree.” Loki´s voice was calm and quiet. Everything around them was.

Tony put himself together as much as he was able, because if he was going to freak out after all, he could at least do that later. The sight before him was astonishing. Still scary, but stunningly beautiful. His mind started to pick up quickly on his surroundings. He was a scientist, right? And this was something big. He had a moral responsibility to learn as much as he could. But at the same time it was hard to grasp what was really around him. It felt like reality, but somehow unreal. The tree was big – so big that it was impossible to even see how many branches there were and his roots were vanishing in the darkness. It was that black space which haunted Tony in his dreams.

“I fell into the void after Thor returned to Asgard. I was lost between the branches. The only thing which kept me sane was the strength of the tree. I knew it was there, even if I could not reach it.” Loki didn´t let any emotion slid into his story. Tony knew the god hated the pity. He perhaps wanted Tony to know he understood his fear.

“Is this the source of your magic?” he asked.   
The god´s eyes narrowed. “You can feel it. You are indeed very sensitive to magic despite the fact you claim to hate it.”  
Claim to hate it… Because everyone with good eyes could see Tony´s amazement seeping through every cell of his body. Loki´s smirk was a proof.  
“Yes, every mage use Yggdrasil as the source of the magic.”  
“Uh?” Tony didn´t really expect him to return to the topic.  
“But those who were born with magic have their seidr also inside. It makes them more powerful.”

Tony balanced on his feet testing the structure of the branch beneath him. It was glowing with a white light, pulsing with energy.

It wouldn´t be probably wise to end the nice moment with something like: “can you deactivate someone´s seidr just you know… in case?” Instead he blurred out the first nonsense coming to his mind.  
“Do you take your dates here often?”   
Tony used a playful grin as his shield, when he knew he screwed up and he couldn´t take it back.  
“No.”  
“So I´m the first one, that´s nice to hear.”  
Loki didn´t threw him a bity comment, instead he looked at him like he could see right through him even through all of the blackness behind him.  
“We should return.”  
Yes. Sure. Tony nodded. For a second he wondered if he will be able to see this again. By a pure instinct he got closer to the god, catching his arm into his hand. He didn´t care if the touch wasn´t technically needed. He felt better this way.

This time he didn´t close his eyes and therefore he felt a bit dizzy as they appeared back in the kitchen. But that was it. No panic attack.

“It seems like you are cured, Stark.”   
“Lucky me,” he joked, but seriously he was just happy it worked out. They didn´t have any more time to waste.

Tony was about to sit down and start to repeat his mantra when Loki casted a shadow on his head. His tall figure towering over him.  
“Go to your family. You can do this later.”  
They both exchanged looks before Loki turned and aimed for a bathroom. The noise of the shower followed soon after.

Tony slowly stood up. He had two more days. Two more days to pretend what he was feeling for the god wasn´t going to ruin anything. That it may disappear when they got back like it never existed in the first place. He had two more days to not think about consequences. Two more days to dig deeper in the soul of a trickster god. Two more days to enjoy his family and then to say goodbye forever…

He turned towards the bathroom and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So still not the last chapter. :D 
> 
> I can´t help it, the boys do what they want. Are you prepared for the final one? Do you think that both of them will hold their side of the deal? Will it go smoothly? 
> 
> Leave me your comments! I love to chat with you. :)


	13. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it easy to return home when so many things have changed?

Play at 1080p. :)

 

“You mustn´t forget, Stark. Imagine your tower, don´t distract yourself, don´t think on anyone or anything and what is most essential, do not fight my magic.”  
“Sure. Alrighty. But you still didn´t answer my questions so we are not really going anywhere until you´ll do.”  
Tony smiled with his best all teeth-grin, but he could tell the god didn´t buy it. Probably Tony´s visible anxiety he´s been wearing for a better part of the day written all over his face was the reason why Loki was giving him the speech now, like they hadn´t talked about it hundred times over and over.

The truth was Tony was scared senseless. But that could be expected. He was about to perform a magic together with a person he still didn´t fully trust despite the fact he randomly slept with that said person for past weeks. Beside the point it could all go horribly wrong and neither of them have to come out of it alive, there were still some unsaid things hanging in the air between them. Like for example what will happen if they´ll actually do it right and they will suddenly face the reality again? How will Tony explain everything that happened to him? Did he want to explain it at all? Will this thing between him and Loki end the first minute they set a foot in their time? Did he want it to end?

There were tons of questions forming in his mind since he´d woken up this morning next to the sleeping god. Suddenly the realization was there - he was coming home, they´d done everything they could to prepare him and he´d be leaving his family today and what was the worst - he´d got familiar with Loki´s everyday presence to such a point that he needed to know where they stood – preferably right now.

He´d got used to be around the god, listen to him speak about things Tony didn´t know even existed, watching his smile when Tony started to think aloud, seeing him meditate when he was almost blasting with energy or following him through the process of preparing potions to keep them fit – they needed those daily now.

In Tony´s eyes Loki wasn´t a mere madman who once had tried to conquer his home planet. He had seen his reasons and he had seen the background of his actions and Tony himself was surprised by realizing he understood.  
And when he was now looking into those emerald greens he had to ask himself – what would happen if they had met in different circumstances.

“Go to bid your farewell,” Loki said changing the topic and nodding subtly towards the doors. Tony decided to play along this time. He turned and met first with his mother who was already confidently walking towards him, drawing him into the strongest embrace he´s every received.

“I´m so proud, Tony and I wish for you to be happy. I will always love you.” God, if it was hard not to let his heart break when he saw her crying. He set a kiss on her cheek before they parted, trying to imprint her face into his memory.  
Jarvis was next and he first tried to shake Tony´s hand but than he hugged him too. Tony spent some time in both of those embraces as he knew he will not get another one.  
And then at last, it was his father.

Howard Stark looked like someone was dying and Tony knew the reason. He was the person who was here with him and Loki the whole time and eventually what seemed to be impossible, happened. The son and father had found their way to each other only to be separated again.  
“Be safe, Tony,” he said, voice slightly shaking, “I am so sorry for everything I will do to you. Please don´t forget on this moment. Don´t forget because I have a very important thing to say to you.” He was on the verge of tears and Tony could not recall any moment he´s seen his father in such a moment of weakness.

Howard squeezed both of his hands, smiling through the pain on his face. “I love you. I´m proud of you, just like your mother. You are and always will be my greatest creation.” Tony nodded because he was not able to talk. But after a second of shocked silence, he opened his mouth to reply. He would never forgive himself if he didn´t say his father what he always wanted. He had a feeling like he spent the longest time in his father´s embrace, but it was okay, he almost made a joke about this being some strange therapy prank, but he stopped himself in time.

He let his father help him into the suit. When he was ready, Howard walked a few steps back and Tony will never ever forget the look he had on his face when he took the sight in.

“It´s time,” Loki reminded him. Tony´s eyes slid towards the box he was holding in his hands. Hopefully, it will be enough. No one beside Loki and him knew how dangerous was their travel and Tony preferred it that way.

He returned to his post in front of the god and slowly placed his hands on the box. The wood was warm and comforting, the magic inside felt peaceful and steady, everything which Tony was not. He briefly closed his eyes and took few steading breaths.

He knew what to do. They´d been practicing it. He had to remain calm…

“Ready?”  
“Yes.”

Maybe the mistake was he took a one last look on the people standing nearby. He saw his father holding his mother as she was silently crying and he saw Jarvis with a longing look on his face and suddenly Tony knew his heart was breaking for real and there was no way to stop it.  
He felt the urge of magic trying to contain him and all he wanted to do was to scream: wait, no, I´m not ready. But it was too late. His pulse was up in the clouds, he could feel himself shaking and for the second he wondered if Loki could feel it. If in their possibly last second alive will the god blame him for the failed attempt. Did he see Tony´s glassy eyes as the sign of their doom? Will Loki at least survive and will he get another chance to return?

Tony closed his eyes because he didn´t want to see where the magic would take them. There were so many places coming to his mind even when he was trying to suppress them. Tower. His Tower. Come on. Please…

“Stark.”  
Tony opened his eyes to the sunlight behind the god´s back. He had to move to the side a bit to see anything.  
“Where?” he asked confused. This looked like his parent´s garden. But that was not right. They were supposed to be falling somewhere in the void or fighting dinosaurs with all of Tony´s luck.  
“We are still here,” Loki clarified with a calm voice, he didn´t look angry or disappointed, “you need to calm down.”

Tony started to laugh. Hard. And somewhere between the tears finally began to roll from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He tried to cover his ridiculous mental state with his hands, but it was a lost fight. His ragged breathing was deafening in the silence of the nature around them. And Loki knew. Loki knew Tony just threw away hours and hours of practicing.

“Come on, yell at me, I deserve it. We could have been dead by now,” Tony stated harshly, “call me weak again. How was it precisely? How did you call me last time? Pathetic?” Tony was barking at the wrong tree, he was aware of it. He wanted Loki to scream and shout and his stoic attitude was making him crazy. It was hard to move in the suit. He felt clumsy and out of breath and then he felt hands wrapping around his shoulders and pinning him to the place. On the contrary that was alright, that cleared his head a bit and he was finally able to recognize Loki´s voice through the beating of his heart.  
“I counted with your weakness. However much you resemble gods, you are only a human.”  
Tony stared at him. Speechless for a moment.  
“Did you just make me a very weird compliment?”

Loki´s lips popped up into a half-suppressed smile. “I think I did.” Tony wiped away the rest of the vet spots around his eyes, taking the god by a collar and drawing him into a kiss, shocking them both. He kissed Loki slowly, but passionately, the exact way he knew Loki liked. When they parted, the god kept his hands around drawing Tony close.

“You asked if I would take you with me in the case I would not need you for the travel,” Tony took a deep breath knowing that he might not like what is about to be said, “If you had asked me three weeks ago I would say yes, but then I would probably leave you here the first minute I would be sure to survive without you. Not because I considered you my enemy, but because you did. And there would be still enough Avengers in my time to see Earth as a safe place.”

Tony nodded absently. It was logical. It was something Tony would do if he wouldn´t have some moral standards and the horrified face of Point Break in front of his eyes.

“But now I must confess that I grew quite fond of our… alliance.” Tony smirked. “I wouldn’t leave you here. I do not know anyone else on Earth who could keep up with me intellectually. I believe we can still be useful for each other.”

Silver-tongue. Tony now understood the title. Loki knew his way with words.

“And my other question? Will you cease any communication with me when we will arrive?”  
“It depends,” Loki murmured, “do you want me to?”  
“I don´t know.”  
“Then we will see.”

Loki let his hands fall down from where they were attached to Tony´s armor. The box appeared in them for the second time this day.

“You forgot your helmet. Again.”  
“I left it there.” Even if it will disappear. Even if it won´t help anyone to remember him. He wanted to leave there a piece of himself. Huh, listen to him… what a sentimental wreck he became.

“Are you ready? This time for real?”  
Tony laughed. “Yeah. Come on. Let´s rock n´ roll. What exactly are our chances to survive this unharmed?”  
Loki shook his head with a vicious smile playing on his lips.  
“You don´t want to know.”

With returning smile Tony grabbed the box, his fingers slightly touching Loki´s.  
“Let´s do it then, Reindeer games.”

OOO

Howard Stark stood with his wife and Jarvis in the empty room. Looking around he couldn´t remember why he was there.

OOO

The Stark Tower was a quiet place for the last weeks. It was odd and Steve didn´t like the atmosphere one bit, but it suited its reason.

Tony was gone.

“We need to tell the world. We can´t keep it down any longer.”

Natasha was right. It´s been almost a month since Tony disappeared together with Thor´s brother Loki and they haven´t returned yet. What more, they left no trace behind them, nothing to work with, nothing to assume they were still on Earth or… no, they were alive. When Pepper had talked to him the very first day Tony went missing she was confident about the fact: “Tony has survived worse things. He´ll probably end up saving himself as always.” She believed in the engineer unconditionally and she knew him best even when they weren´t quite together anymore. Colonel Rhodes had the same opinion, although after so much time Steve could feel everyone was on the doubt.

So they gathered on the main floor, thinking it all over again, trying to find anything they haven´t tried yet and decide if it was right time to send the message to the world and if it will help in any way.

“I know that with information out, we can expect more attacks, but people are not blind. Tony is a public figure.”  
“But what will we tell them?” Clint asked looking at his boots. Even the archer missed their host and their ridiculous brawls. The tower felt different without Stark´s smart remarks and jokes around.

“I don´t think it´s a good idea. We should wait…” Dr. Bruce Banner looked like he hasn´t slept for a long time and it was mostly the truth.

Thor stayed silent for most of their meetings. He had been taking all the guilt for his brother´s deeds and this one was no exception. Although Steve thought he suffered both for Tony and Loki. He could not stop caring for his brother, no matter what Loki did.

The Asgardian shrugged, he looked up, but said nothing.  
“Thor, what do you think?” Steve tried to encourage him. Thor returned him the look full of uncertain emotions. He opened his mouth, but his words got stuck somewhere in his throat, his eyes widening.  
“What is it?” Steve asked unfolding his hands and straightening up into his full height.  
“That energy…”

He didn´t have a chance to finish, when the sudden blinding light in the middle of the room made them shield their eyes and take a step back. Steve saw Thor moving towards the source at instance, but the god himself stopped when the scene before them cleared and on their surprise they saw Tony in his suit on the floor and Loki partly lying on him, supporting his weight with his hand next to Tony´s head.

Steve could say that everyone was in too much shock to move forward or say anything for a moment and the two people in the middle of their circle didn´t pay them any attention to start with.

Steve heard Loki saying something, but only after he repeated it, Steve could make it out for what it was. The god seemed to whisper to Tony´s ear few simple words filled with excitement and relief.  
“We made it.”  
It was the first time Steve saw Loki genuinely smile, even shortly laugh and he didn´t know what to do with that sight. Even Thor seemed to be taken aback, calling his brother to gain his attention. It didn´t quite work as Loki was looking at Tony only, he talked to him and Tony replied, smiled as well.

It was a very strange picture. Steve was confused. Now when they were both clearly alive, it didn´t look like Tony was a hostage. But he didn´t look good either. He was pale and as the seconds were passing by Steve could sense that he was having troubles to breath properly and then the blue light from his reactor started to waver and Tony´s face flickered with pain.

Loki mumbled something to him and Tony nodded. The god was suddenly up on his feet and everyone except Thor was ready to take him down if necessary.

“Jarvis,” he addressed the AI looking straight at Steve with pursed lips. His fingers were twitching at his side.  
“Loki Laufeyson is no longer on the threat list. He is allowed to enter the premises included sir´s workshop,” Jarvis was calmly stating, “all the contact is cut within the Tower, no one is allowed or will be able to alert any authorities about Loki Laufeyson´s presence.”

Loki looked up at the ceiling like he didn´t expect the last part coming.  
“Who gave you the orders, Jarvis?” Bruce asked.  
“Sir himself, doctor Banner.”  
“Loki,” Thor tried again and this time the god turned his way.  
“I am sorry, Thor, but I do not have time for this,” he said and disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still not the last one. :) I know, I know... but I promise it will definitely end with a next one. I couldn´t miss such a cliffhanger when it appeared! How did you like it? Did you imagine their return this way? Do you know what is Loki up to? :)
> 
> By the way I´m apologizing to those who have already seen the video I posted at the beginning, I´m just a poor youtube struggler and I thought it would be good to present my other visual works here where you can find them as long as they are marvel thematic. If you like what you saw, please [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAvYEGsPHeUkLentO-jsufQ?sub_confirmation=1) to get more in the future. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. A horrible horrible person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is left alone in his home and maybe just maybe he misses one certain norse god.

Tony woke up slowly and painfully. He didn´t remember the last time he felt so off, but the numb feeling in his body and a complete disorientation reminded him some of his early life all night partying going horribly wrong and him opening eyes into some stranger´s place. Except this was his room. He could tell so much from the smell and softness of the sheets covering his chest. His hand unconsciously outstretched into space next to him searching for a body. There was none. Tony blinked and wiped his eyes with a sigh.

His moving had to cause some noise because suddenly there was a too loud voice speaking too him and then someone else shushed that person and came to squeeze his hand.  
“Tony? You´re with us?”  
He hummed something non-coherent before his eyes had a chance to focus on the face in front of him.  
“Pepper,” he addressed a worried woman and smiled. He always made her worry so much. “Nice to see you.”  
“Oh, Tony.” She just threw herself in his waiting arms and hugged him with the force of a small anaconda.   
“I was so scared. What happened?”   
“Me first,” Tony cleared his throat, “I feel like someone brought me home from a club and I can´t remember a damn thing about it.” Tony peered from behind Pepper´s shoulder when he realized they weren´t alone. Yes. The second voice waking him up.

“Point Break,” he called out happily. Thor gave him an unsure smile from his chair, Mjolnir resting at his feet.  
“Man of Iron, good to have you back.” There was a certain undertone of his message saying that they´d probably started to really freak out and maybe hadn´t expected for him to return at all or at least not in one piece. And then there was this second one loosely translated as where the fuck is my brother?  
Tony knew the look on Thor´s face and just put two and two together. Loki had to be gone. The realization made him feel… well, weird.  
“Where is Loki, Thor?” He decided to play it straight. He needed information first before he could make up a plan. Loki pretty much gave him a free hand in the story telling, but that only counted if he wasn´t forced to reveal something before Tony had a chance to think it through.

The god of thunder´s face twisted. “He disappeared. After he… changed your reactor for a new one,” Thor replied, his deep voice carrying a hint of surprise and disbelief.  
“Although we do not understand why he did it.”  
“Yes, Tony, time to explain,” Pepper joined Thor and the inventor shoved a hand through his hair nervously. The decision was made.  
“Okay, long story short.” With a groan he sat up in the bed, tapping with his fingers on the cold surface of his metal heart. “We fought, Loki was in the middle of a spell and I jumped on him. The magic went crazy and we appeared in a different time line.” Not past. They didn´t need to know that one. Tony turned on Thor, speaking mostly to him now. “We made deals for our common good. He needed me as a power source and I needed him for a way of travel. I promised him safe leave from my tower if he brings me home in one piece. I prepared him for worst case scenario with the reactor. All he did was just that he held his side of the deal.”

There was a few seconds long silence till Thor nodded perhaps still not satisfied with an answer, but leaving it for now anyway and that was enough for Tony. Pepper then threw another hundred questions on the poor engineer ensuring that he was really fine, even hugging him again. Still it wasn´t Pepper who gave him chills when questioning him, it was Rhodey and cap, even Clint, who dared to suggest Tony could be mind controlled and should have been checked. All only because he let the god of mischief go.

“Do you think it was a big price for my life, Legolas?” Tony aimed his frustration towards Hawkeye who replied with a quiet glaring. Thor didn´t try to find him anymore, but he was thoughtful all the time they met around the compound like he had his own questions on the verge of his tongue but was hesitant to spit them out.

Tony had a feeling that he was being watched from various reasons and from various personas, so he made up the story from shreds of actual truth and stuck with it the best he could. The fact that no one else knew about him going missing was a good thing. It meant less ears to pry for his slip.

Returning to his old life was more difficult than Tony had imagined. The initial happiness of seeing his bots and his workshop passed in few days and what was left was a bitter feeling of an empty space. Tony would never thought he would once say he missed Loki´s presence. But he did. Sitting behind his worktable, looking through the holograms he desperately wanted to turn behind to irritate the god with his thoughts. Loki would probably try to look disinterested, but his eyes would spark with knowledge and his own thoughts running in the same speed along Tony´s words. It was funny how long it took for him to fall asleep these days even when he was deadly exhausted. The god´s presence which first was terrifying became a soothing reassurance that no one would get to Tony through him.

“Jarvis, replay the footage again, please.”  
Tony started rhythmically tapping with the tip of his fingers against the hard surface of his desk. He knew it by heart.   
Tony particularly enjoyed the expressions of avengers when both Loki and him suddenly appeared in the middle of the room each time he´s seen it. Like usually even now he tried to read their thoughts, but soon more interesting happenings grabbed his attention.

On the screen Loki stood in front of Thor and captain and they were talking briefly. Then he disappeared and another screen came to life. The multiple cameras in the workshop caught Loki stumbling to the room and crashing into the one of the tables. He looked momentarily disoriented and Tony fought away the feeling his heart was squeezed in someone´s fist. He knew that time traveling was harsh to both of them, but Loki seemed okay when he was leaving him or at least he pretended to be.

The footage said something different. Loki took few seconds looking frankly around the room probably trying to remember what were Tony´s exact instructions. Then U and Dummy rolled in front of him from around the corner and Loki´s eyes followed one of the extended robotic arm. Another camera showed his brief smile when he grabbed the spare reactor and nodded, disappearing once again. When he returned back to Tony he didn´t try to look strong anymore, he more or less just fell down on his knees next to Tony´s unconscious body and replaced the reactor as quickly as possible. After he was done he looked up to Banner who lingered on the other side checking Tony´s pulse.

“His heart is beating, breathing a bit irregular.” He would live and Loki let his shoulders sag a bit with information. Tony in his room smiled. He loved to tell himself that Loki cared about him beyond saving his own ass.   
“Brother,” Thor in the video called out, happy when Loki reacted. Although Tony doubted that the prankster will ever acknowledge what happened next because as soon as he attempted to stand up, his legs betrayed him and wasn´t it for Thor he would fall back to the ground as quickly as he got up.  
“What´s wrong?” Tony heard Thor asking, holding Loki steady in his arms. The god didn´t even try to fight him that fact was speaking volumes.  
“I need to rest.”  
Several people made a step to the pair on the ground, but Thor lifted his hand stopping everyone.   
“My brother will do here no harm. I will make sure of that. Let him first rest and then when friend Tony wake up we can discuss what we will do next.”  
No one tried to stop him after that and he led Loki away to his room. The footage was useless after this point, because there were no cameras in private floors and Tony wasn´t interested in watching avengers freak out around his body until Bruce manage to calm them down and move him to his own room as well, calling actual doctors.

However there was a one specific moment Tony liked to replay over and over again. It was the one when Thor hauled Loki up his feet and towards the door when god sent him one last look behind his shoulder, his eyes pinned to the blue light in the middle of Tony´s chest.

“Jarvis, am I a horrible person?”  
The AI didn´t hesitate with a reply. “No, sir.”  
Tony laughed. “Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you think I´m a horrible person in the matter of lying to my team and wishing Loki would pay me a visit?”  
Now Jarvis took a little time to form an answer.   
“I think you are a bit irresponsible, sir and that you may not fully consider the danger behind your actions.”

Tony nodded slowly. “So I´m stupid.”  
“I can neither confirm or deny that, sir.”  
He chuckled. “I thought it will end with me being back,” Tony continued after a while, “but it´s been nearly a week.”  
Jarvis understood him. Jarvis didn´t judge him.  
“I just don´t want to see you hurt, sir.”   
A warm spread through Tony´s chest. “Thank you. I think I don´t know what I´m doing, but you know me, JARVIS. Feel free to stop me if I lose my mind completely.” Tony looked down at his watch. “Time to shine, buddy. Call Happy for me please. I will be ready in one hour. Remind me again why I need to go there?”

Tony got up from his chair aiming for a quick shower while JARVIS listed at least 3 reasons why he should be at the party he wasn´t interested in and didn´t have a mood for. According to their unwritten rule that meant he needed to go.

Pepper had been so kind to prepare his newest suit – a present from her for being alive and he stopped in front of the mirror to see why her mouth went wide when she saw him in the doorway.

“It fits perfectly.” Her eyes were shining, but not with a same emotion as before and it was okay. They will always remain friends.  
“Ladies will tear you apart tonight.”  
Tony might did a grimace because she suddenly looked puzzled, but neither of them commented on it.

The party was a boring and painful catastrophe just as he assumed. Tony needed to shake a lot of hands and put on a lot of fake smiles until he was finally able to run away to the bar and order something to make this night more bearable. While waiting he noticed that cap was watching him form the other side of the room, frowning disapprovingly. Well Tony lifted his glass in an invisible cheers after his drink had arrived only to piss him of more.   
“JARVIS, when will be my next chance to head home without someone noticing?”  
“In ten minutes there is going to be a show on the main stage. I assume everyone´s eyes will point that way at least in initial minutes, sir.”  
Tony cheered up, but kept his neutral face on outside. The barman shifted another glass his way, the last one, he promised to himself. He had a control over this not other way around.

“It is a shame that after such a long time Tony Stark appeared in a public event only to vanish so soon.” A male´s voice interrupted his thoughts and Tony gazed at his left side at the man who just took the seat next to him, eavesdropping on his evil intentions.

A tall handsome man he´s never seen before, his eyes sliding down and up Tony´s frame in a very inappropriate way. Yes. No. Maybe some other night, but… just not this one…

“I am here already for three hours without causing any major incident, I think it is time to go if I don´t want to change it,” he replied firmly but not coldly. The man had to have some guts to just go and approach him like this. No reason to be an asshole about it.  
“I understand, Dr. Stark. Actually, it was not my intention to persuade you otherwise. I only wanted to suggest an alternative to this place.” Tony was shocked by the used title before his mind stumbled through the man´s next words. “Mine or yours?”

And maybe he just missed something important, because the man couldn´t possibly imply what he thought he was implying.

“I´m really sorry, maybe I had too much drinks already,” he started shaking his head, “but did you just say that you want to have sex with me in a very polite way?”  
The man´s ocean blue eyes focused on Tony´s lips while he was speaking and that was kinda distracting.  
“Yes, I believe I did. But of course it was only a proposition.” The king of straightforward approach it seemed.  
“Sure,” Tony hummed, looking around, “who sent you?”  
“No one,” the man returned a perfect smile of his own, catching Tony´s eyes back to those nice full lips. Shit. Only now he realized who the man looked like and he shook his head to clear the image of the trickster god.  
Tony didn´t believe what he was about to say, but it was no way he could sleep with someone… someone who looked so alike.  
“I´m deeply sorry,” Tony began gently, “but I´m not in the mood tonight and trust me I would have probably said yes few weeks ago… but you… ehm… you just remind me of someone,” he decided to spill the truth. That worked for him in the past pretty well.

The man´s eyes narrowed, but his smile only widened.  
“I understand. Are you still waiting for that person?”  
“You can say that… I really apologize for making this awkward, but I will go now. It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
He offered his hand. The man accepted it looking nor unhappy or disappointed, which was okay with Tony. Only when he turned away from him, the man called out again and made Tony stop in his tracks.   
“What did you say?” he turned back to him, raising his brows.   
“I said you should maybe consider my offer one last time.” He blinked and his eyes changed from blue to emerald green, mischief making them glow like two stars in the dark sky. “Stark,” he purred and Tony held his breath. A shiver ran back over his spine.

He made a step towards him.   
“You…” he started lost with words, “jerk… are you insane?” The god didn´t look insulted or surprised by Tony´s outburst. He just kept grinning all teeth visible clearly enjoying what he was doing.  
“There is a big chance, I am, yes.”  
Their eyes didn´t leave each other for a single second while Tony just took in the situation. Then he quickly glanced around and turned his attention back to the god.  
“Are you aware that Steve Rogers is just looking our way and that the room is full of avengers, right? Even your brother is here somewhere…”

Loki didn´t look any more worried than two seconds ago. “My brother wouldn´t recognize me if I jumped on his foot. After all you had the problem too. Beside that I believe you mentioned being fond of a danger or am I wrong?” The sight of those sinful lips and warm quiet voice made his brain melt. Shit. He couldn´t even look away from him.  
“Why are you here?” he asked instead of the urge to just draw him close and start making out in front of all those people.  
Loki became serious, his grin softening to a smile again.   
“I wanted to see my patient.”  
“I am alive.”  
“I see.”   
The god´s hand moved a bit like he wanted to touch or hold, but Loki stopped himself before Tony could find out which of those two it was.  
Tony sighed, but he let his body relax, a one corner of his lips going up.  
“Actually I don´t really care right now what the reason is, you made a proposition and you made me successfully change my mind. So I´m saying my place, because I have good locks and soundproof walls and JARVIS who could earn you some time if anyone would storm in trying to kill you or me… or both of us, what do you say?” He let the words flow with a rapid speed he knew the god could follow, enjoying the look full of lust settling on Loki´s face. It was funny how it made his whole body react in a similar manner.  
“Your place it is then.”  
“Great.” Tony grabbed the god´s hand before he could think any better and started to drag him through the room full of people who would probably put him in the fucking sanatorium if they knew who´s hand he was holding. JARVIS was wrong, he was a horrible person.

He looked back to Loki´s face after he put the keys in the ignition. The black windows of the lamborghini allowed the god to return to his own appearance without the fear of being discovered and Tony found himself once again incapable of looking away.  
“I hope you will finally kill me tonight, so I´ll learn my lesson.”  
Loki looked amused. “We can make it “a close call” as you mortals say if that is what you wish.”  
There had to be something seriously wrong with him for thinking about nodding to that. He started the car.

No, he wasn´t a horrible person. He was the worst.

OOO

Steve Rogers kept watching the strange pair across the room feeling both uncomfortable and worried at the same time. When Natasha stopped at his side he almost jumped on the place.  
“I see Stark found himself a good lay already. Lucky him.”  
Steve blushed furiously while Natasha laughed shortly. “Sorry, Steve.”  
“I don´t like him. Something feels wrong when I look at him,” Steve admitted glaring at the man who just gave Stark a big flashy smile.  
“You don´t have to like him. Stark does.”

Steve felt bad about what he was going to ask, but he had to.  
“Is it going to be okay? I know this is maybe stupid, but won´t it damage his reputation?”  
He heard Natasha chuckle. “Stark´s reputation? No, not any further than it has been damaged already. You know it´s okay now to be with anyone you want, Steve.”  
“Sure,” Steve nodded, not entirely persuaded. It was hard to let go of the old times. Seeing Tony flirt so obviously on the public with another man was making him feel like he should go and shield them both.

A lot of people were looking that way just as Steve did. Usually they didn´t linger for long, but still…   
A disturbing sound of camera taking a picture pulled him out of his thoughts and he immediately searched for a source. A young cameraman nearby smiled to the screen looking satisfied with the results. Steve stepped to him.  
“Son,” he addressed the young man with his authoritative voice, “do you think you could give them some privacy and hand me those pictures you´ve just taken?”  
The man turned to him clearly with intention to say something harsh when he took a better look and opened his mouth wide.  
“Uhmm, I need to bring something to my boss you know…”  
Natasha stepped out from behind Steve´s back sliding her small hand under Steve´s arm. “We will give you some shots worth it.”  
Steve mentally thanked her. The photographer still seemed a bit hesitant. After all Tony Stark was Tony Stark, but then he glanced up on Steve´s face and he slowly pulled SD card out of the port offering it to Steve.  
“Thank you.”  
He squeezed the card in his hand before letting it fall to his pocket. His eyes darted towards the bar one more time before Natasha pulled him on the dance floor.

There were only two empty glasses on the counter. The men were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have finally came to the end. It was a long and nice journey and I want to thank every single one of you who were here with me until this chapter, even more to those who left me comments and kudos! I love you. You were the ones who made me go and write. Don´t forget that writers without their readers are nothing. I remember it every single day. :) 
> 
> I very well remember also that I promised you a possible sequel. Now it is the time for you to let me know if you still want one. If you are interested into me continuing with this story (and I promise I have a lot of more to offer) let me know in the comments bellow. I have more stories I´m currently wokring on, so I have to be certain you are still interested in the sequel before I start to write one or if not, I can focus on other stories I´m trying to finish. Everything is up to you. :) I personally fell in love with Tony and Loki here. Maybe you ended like that too. :)
> 
> Certainly I would love any constructive feedback from you, anything you liked or disliked, what you would like to see in a possible sequel. I want to get better with every chapter. Don´t forget to check my other stories and in the case the sequel will indeed happen, subscribe so you can get a notification.
> 
> It was a pleasure to write for you. Feel free to share the story (of course, with the credits) if you like it. I enjoyed writing this more than anything else. :)


	15. To recall and to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an extra bonus chapter with all the quotes I grew to love through those 14 chapters so you can fresh up your memory before we start with a sequel! Hope you will like my choice. :)

**Loki didn´t move at all while Tony was thinking. He was standing right behind his back, taking him for a shield.**  
**“So?”**  
**Tony lifted his hand and pointed at the men. With the other one opening and closing he signaled talking. There was nothing simpler he could use for a sign.**  
**“And who should talk to them? Me?”**  
**Tony´s hands flew into the air. “Who else, genius?”**

 

“I greet you, inhabitants of this planet…”  
“Jesus Christ…”  
“I accept your surrender and will keep you as my slaves to serve my plans of taking the rule over the Earth only if you do so now willingly and without any resistance.”  
Tony couldn´t believe it. “He´ll never stop trying, will he?”

 

**“However amusing this is, Stark, I have to ask…” Tony looked at him sideway. “What exactly are you doing?”**

 

“Jesus Christ, get me a set of screwdrivers, knife, lighter and saw!” the man in the suit screamed finally irritated and as it seemed in serious pain. “And a duct tape! Can´t forget a duct tape…”

 

 **Loki´s smirk was pure contempt and rage.**  
**“Oh, you pathetic stupid creature, how can you possibly think that your threats…”**  
**Tony had to shut him up for their common good. “Remember what you wanted to say and come here, Hornhead. I may have use of your hand here.”**

“In any other circumstances I would love to hear that, Stark. But right now I would prefer you to stay alive for some time.”

 

 **“Are you afraid I might slit your throat while sleeping?” Despite that Tony expected him to say something by any minute, the question still left him feel like he was expecting just that. From his position it was impossible to tell what was the god doing. He could be as good as sharpening his knife.**  
**“Yes,” he decided not to bother with lies, “or squeeze a toothpaste on my face.”**

 

“So…” Tony was sure he´s going to regret what he was about to say, “you´re admitting that I beat you in some strange psychological way?”  
“What I´m admitting is that you got us into this mess, Stark.”

 

**He didn´t move. Not a single muscle. And Tony had to think why until he looked down and saw a broken glass in his bleeding palm - still not too close to Loki´s exposed neck, but as well not too far to slip accidently from Iron Man´s fingers.**

 

“How do you want to get back without me?”  
Tony smiled, but it looked cruel. “Don´t worry, in the worse case I´ll build a fucking time-machine.”

 

**“Now we have to work out the way how to get us back home. I think Loki just needs to gather his pixie dust.”**

 

“Thank God, you´re here.” The man – bodyguard – whatever, greeted him with big relief flashing on his face. “I was starting to lose my mind with him staring at me like that.”

 

 **“Why should I make another deal with you, Stark?”**  
**Tony already thought about some good reasons before he came in here, before he quite fought with his father, but all he said at the end was: “you fucked with my head.” Loki surprisingly turned to face him. “And I still can blow up your legs.”**

 

“Won´t you ask about helping you to take over the world?” He mentally slapped himself as soon as the question was out. Why to tempt him?  
“Not this time, Stark.”

 

**“Wow, I didn’t ´t know you could attend cooking classes along the deadly potions… Guess you have a lot of more interesting education system on Asgard.”**

 

“Is it poisoned? Because it smells good. I forgot to ask.”  
“I liked you more when you couldn´t talk.”  
“The thing that matters is that you actually liked me for a while.”

 

**“I found few facts about our current situation if you would allow me and shut up for a moment.”**

 

“Why not?”  
“Because I said so.” Unbelievable.  
“That´s not a reason but your period talking.”

 

 **“I´m offended. Why your superhero group won´t leave me alone then?”**  
**He heard Stark laugh bitterly. “I knew you were listening.”**

 

“So your family drama isn´t interesting, but mine is? Why don´t you tell us why are you so angry on him? Is it because he didn´t save you when they ripped your heart out in that cave? Or because he let you take that weapon into the wormhole despite he knew you won´t likely come back? Or because your father loved him more than you?”

 

**Finally the voice returned to Tony´s throat. “Yes. No… Yes. Damn it.”**

 

“Where is he?” Tony muttered.  
“You´re unharmed.”

 

 **The god´s face twisted after his confession. “You are indeed so easy to kill.”**  
**“Wow,” Tony pointed out sarcastically, “that sounded really non-threating.”**

 

“Yes, I will die, but not immediately. Why do you turn blue?”  
His question had only two possible aftereffects: an answer or a punch to his teeth.

 

 **“Did they torture you?”**  
**“Did they torture you, Stark? In that cave.”**  
**“Yes.”**  
**A brief second in which Tony felt the stream of warm air escaping god´s lips. “Yes.”**

 

He took his time studying the arc reactor stopping in the moment when Tony left out another painful exhale. His eyes jumped back at him. He smiled. And for a brief second Tony had the feeling that he might crash it in his hand.  
“You are extraordinary brave and stupid, Tony Stark.”

 

**“Close your eyes, but don´t die.”**

 

He was like a storm and a day on the beach. Painful and esoteric. This was a god giving a kiss of life on the verge of death. Like when you tie a rope around your throat just to make the end more orgasmic. And sometimes you might hang yourself in the closet, but other times you experience a paradise.

 

 **“How was I?” he asked with a notorious grin, not even sure what was the goal of his question. To see if the god can flush? To find out what exactly happened last night? Maybe both.**  
**Loki sighed. He put away the book he was holding.**  
**“You mean when you fell asleep?”**

 

“I knew that mortals can not last long in a lot of situations, but I didn´t know it was this extreme.” There was a playful spark in his eyes, something Tony hadn´t witnessed before. He pulled out another one of his cocky smiles and let it spread on his face.  
“You mean like in the situation soon before one goes into cardiac arrest?”

**“Are you proposing we should act upon the mutual attraction and after we return, we just hop back into our old roles trying to kill each other?”**  
**Loki´s face mirrored something very dark and very hot in the same time. “Mutual you say?”**  
**Yeah, great. So it was slipping of information on both sides now.**

 

He needed to finish the suit today. Just for the good feeling he could kick that bastard without breaking his leg if he would like to.

 

**Groaning in semi-silent agony Tony bounced his head to his arm several times while holding the hand steady in the place. It was too soft to smash some brain back to his skull.**

 

“What did you do?”  
“Burnt myself.”  
“Really?”

 

 **“When will you know where she is?”**  
**“Hopefully tomorrow. Is this suit of yours going to work or are you just playing around and causing trouble?” Tony worked out a perfect smile just to annoy him.**  
**“Just causing trouble, I like causing trouble.”**

 

Good thing was that Stark had managed to completely repair his armor, which was now resting in his makeshift laboratory for disasters. He hadn´t injured himself or Loki any further. That was a progress.

 

 **“I am sorry, sir. You have to put it on manually. This particular system is one of non-working, sir.”**  
**“Of course it is,” Tony cried out, “or you´re just shitting me to prove your point.”**  
**The AI´s voice cracked like he couldn´t believe Tony could even think something like that. “I would never dare shitting you, sir.”**

 

Tony just visualized Jarvis´ imaginary body floating above him and pointing his annoyed finger on the far corner of the room. Yeah, assistance, my ass.  
“I know what you think about, Jarvis. But I assure you,” he picked up his voice louder, “I would rather break both of my arms, hop on my stomach like a turtle and manage to suit up in this position than require assistance from anyone in this room.”

 

**“However lovely would it be to watch you break your hands,” Loki appeared next to him with his quick mojo-movements causing Tony to jump, “I must object.”**

 

Tony could feel him behind his back, it was both disturbing and exciting sensation. Was there anything he could stab him with? If yes, would it be more disturbing or more exciting?

 

 **“Stark, if I push with all my might, you will end up on the other side of this galaxy.”**  
**“Don´t fancy yourself so much.”**

 

“Ok, so try to smash it in the place, but don´t smash it through my chest, everything clear?”

 

**And yeah, when Loki had said something like: “don´t expect me to use any magic, when I´m just holding the killer locating spell,” he really was one second from laughing his ass off.**

 

“Don´t expect me to spill out all of my weaknesses only because of your pretty face.”  
Tony returned him the quick stare and a smirk. “My pretty face?”

 

 **“Jarvis?”**  
**“Yes, sir?”**  
**“Why didn’t you remind me to take a helmet with me?”**  
**There was a small awkward pause during which Loki abruptly stopped once more and gave him a seriously pissed look.**  
**“You must be joking, Stark.”**

 

“Even with that device you wouldn´t have enough. You know it is a forbidden territory, Loki. You are not strong enough. You lack the knowledge. You…” she suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence, her eyes widening. “You already did it.”

 

**Loki had to be aware of the reason for his reaction, because suddenly he was right next to him and his shoulder was protectively extended to his front. It wasn´t like he was standing in front of him, but it was close enough to give a warning. The sorceress wasn´t going to touch him again.**

 

“She needs a connection to see into one´s mind,” he finally explained, but still leaving Tony deeply wonder what to do with that information and how to connect it to the rest.  
“So you´re saying she wants to look into your head by putting her tongue into your throat?”

 

 **“I know what you are eager to find there,” he addressed her, “but I will not betray Asgard and let you see its secrets, not now and not ever.”**  
**“I see,” she slowly nodded while Tony quickly replayed what Loki just said, “you are still so loyal to the people who will never respect you. I hoped that in your time you are wiser than that.”**

**When after a moment he noticed that she was attempting to put her hand into his hair, he had to fight himself not to break the kiss, his eyes now wide open. Fortunately, the hand only brushed him, as Loki´s fingers stopped her in the move and Lefer let Tony go.**

 

Loki didn´t say another word to her, no goodbye or go and die, you little bitch… Nope.

 

**“Would you have really wanted to continue?” His voice got a bit serious there. “Even if you know… what I am.”**

  
“I knew you were a little shit before too.”

 

 **“We will stop here, Stark. I do not want you to fall asleep on me again in this kind of situation.”**  
**Tony wanted to protest, right into his mouth, but he found the words to be truth. He was deadly exhausted. Again. This was becoming a tradition. Press would so love that – Tony Stark constantly falling asleep while making out – exclusive photos.**

“Cool. Perfect. Good night.” The man threw himself backwards into the bed. Just no more talking, please.  
“It´s still afternoon, Stark.”  
“So good afternoon.”

 

**When Loki looked up again, Tony thought ´oh shit´ because the pale face looking back at him was something he didn´t want to see near to any sharp objects ever and there were quite few tossed around the room, easy to pick and stab Tony through one of his eyeballs.**

 

If he let to show that he wasn´t happy about accusation, Loki didn´t acknowledge that he saw or understood his reaction. What a dickhead.

 

**“That is a good question, Stark. But you would not be the first one thrilled by the idea to experience intimacy with a dangerous individual. My theory is,” he made a one step closer, Tony didn´t know it was possible, “that you find it exciting to laugh into death´s face.”**

 

“I could break your arm now. It would snap so easily.” Damn it. How that man managed to threaten him in the way like he was reciting a poem?

 

**His hands now could perhaps break Loki´s jaw, if he wanted to bite something useful of his body. Now they were almost even.**

 

“Okay,” he slowly tried his voice, happy with a result it gave him, “now, when we settled our little argument and your good mood is perhaps restored. Do you want me to go and stare at that thing with you so it might get bored and open up for us?”  
He heard something close to an amused laugh at his side.  
“Or you can keep talking to it, that will be even more effective.”

 

**Sure, you are right. Yes. We will do it together. Jarvis?”**

**“Yes, sir?”**  
**“Tony talked about you. A lot. He even named one of his greatest inventions after you.”**  
**The man looked stunned, his forming smile one of pure love.**  
**“Is he an engineer, like you, sir?”**  
**“Yes. He is.” Howard slowly approached Maria. She was blinking rapidly. “He is better than we could possibly hope for.”**

 

“I would use a brute force. There´s no other possible way. What can we lose?”  
“What about the only magical object which can get us home?”

**Loki´s mind brought up the pictures of Stark´s body beneath him, strong, muscles moving against his own flesh and so fragile at the same time, gasping for air, when Loki´s fingers touched him in the right places. He had many lovers and most likely the same could count for the other man. But Loki didn´t remember anyone´s eyes shining so bright while looking at him.**  
**Norns, that man was his punishment.**

 

There was still plenty of topics they could discuss to easy Tony´s shock and calm him down to the point he started to feel like he could manage returning to his time mentally healthy. Or at least the same mentally defected as he´d arrived.

 

 **Loki let his eyes drop to the box. “I need to supply this with my magic for at least a week and while doing so we must practice our minds to endure the trip back home.”**  
**“Okay, that sounds like a fun. What will we do? Imagining sweet small ponies jumping over the rainbow?”**

 

“I love you. I´m proud of you, just like your mother. You are and always will be my greatest creation.”

 

 **“I counted with your weakness. However much you resemble gods, you are only a human.”**  
**Tony stared at him. Speechless for a moment.**  
**“Did you just make me a very weird compliment?”**

 

“Pepper,” he addressed a worried woman and smiled. He always made her worry so much. “Nice to see you.”  
“Oh, Tony.” She just threw herself in his waiting arms and hugged him with the force of a small anaconda.

 

**There was a certain undertone of his message saying that they´d probably started to really freak out and maybe hadn´t expected for him to return at all or at least not in one piece. And then there was this second one loosely translated as where the fuck is my brother?**

 

The multiple cameras in the workshop caught Loki stumbling to the room and crashing into the one of the tables. He looked momentarily disoriented and Tony fought away the feeling his heart was squeezed in someone´s fist.

 

 **Tony nodded slowly. “So I´m stupid.”**  
**“I can neither confirm or deny that, sir.”**

 

While waiting he noticed that cap was watching him from the other side of the room, frowning disapprovingly. Well Tony lifted his glass in an invisible cheers after his drink had arrived only to piss him of more.

 

**“I said you should maybe consider my offer one last time.” He blinked and his eyes changed from blue to emerald green, mischief making them glow like two stars in the dark sky. “Stark,” he purred and Tony held his breath. A shiver ran back over his spine.**

 

He made a step towards him.  
“You…” he started lost with words, “jerk… are you insane?” The god didn´t look insulted or surprised by Tony´s outburst. He just kept grinning all teeth visible clearly enjoying what he was doing.  
“There is a big chance, I am, yes.”

 

**“I hope you will finally kill me tonight, so I´ll learn my lesson.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few important news for you guys! :)
> 
> 1\. I edited every chapter so hopefully there are less gravely mistakes there. I wanted to do that for some time and I finally had a free moment, so why not? But I didn´t really rewrote any of them despite the fact that my writing style has changed through this story drastically. Just try to reread and watch out for chapter 10 and up... At the beginning I thought that I should leave this as it is, proud on the improvements, but I think I will edit it once again in the future mostly because of the new sequel chapters. You will be informed in time. :)
> 
> 2\. I decided that I will put a sequel in the same document with the rest of the chapters, mostly because it is easier for me to moderate and it will be maybe also easier for you to have it all in the same place. So now you can find those first 14 chapters labelled as a PART 1 - PAST. 
> 
> 3\. Probably the best news are that I have already 4 new chapters written and prepared and I have now a beta reader! Everything to improve the story. :) I want to write some more before I start uploading so you won´t have to wait too long for new chapters.
> 
> 4\. Lastly, thank you very much for being still here. I hope you are excited just as I am. Do you have some favourite quotes from the story to share? Which one from those here you liked the most? :) Let me know in the comments. I´m curious. :)


	16. Code 666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is here! Enjoy the return of our heroes and antiheroes! :) Great thanks to my awesome beta-reader RosieMS. Don´t forget to check her stories as well. :)

                                                   [](https://ibb.co/FVMZmSn)

 

 

 

**PART II - PRESENT**

 

 

“Okay, Iron man, we need to talk about what happened today.”

Tony groaned out loud, making a face to emphasize how trilled he was. He walked towards the kitchen counter and poured himself some cold coffee from the morning while Steve followed him like a stray kitten.  
“I think we can leave it for debriefing, capsicle. I´m not really in the mood for this right now.”

His head was throbbing and his shoulder started to swell ten minutes ago, the last thing he needed was to get scolded by one Captain America for saving some folks when he was supposed to stay on the position.  
“Tony, this is serious.” At least it was only two of them in the room. Natasha and Clint went to lick their own wounds, Thor avoiding Tony awkwardly in general and Bruce retreated when he saw the storming clouds above captain´s head after they left Quinjet, which was an excellent choice in Tony´s opinion.  
“I know it is, cap, but I tried to explain this to you on several occasions. JARVIS and I… we do calculations very quickly and sometimes there are only seconds left when I can do something to prevent a catastrophe. I know you don´t like it this way, but if I stayed where you ordered those people would be dead and that´s the only thing that matters to me.”

Tony could see how the impact of his words fought with cap´s training behind his blue eyes and facade of no compromise. He probably still thought him reckless and taking too much risk, but he was getting what Tony was implying. He could never work in the team like that – blindly listening to orders when he knew they weren´t accurate. Tony only hoped that now when they had already few things behind them, cap didn´t think the same of him as he´d said back before New York. Those words were still stuck with him and occasionally gave him something to think about.

“I understand, Tony. I don´t think of myself as always right, but I need to trust you on the field. When I expect you to be somewhere, and you are not there, I cannot make other decisions correctly.”  
Tony opened his mouth to bite back, but he was interrupted by JARVIS’ urgent voice.  
“Sir, I must inform you about code 666 occurring in your workshop.”

Steve lifted his eyebrow in a question.  
“Code 666?”  
“Something in my lab is going to blow up, nothing unusual you see. I need to go there. You know, mad scientists and all. I get you,” Tony started quickly gathering his coffee and a plate with some morning leftovers from the fridge. Code 666 would surely like the sentiment. “I will try to improve my communication so I won´t break your plans in the future. That´s all I can really promise. I´m just a consultant after all…” he yelled from his elevator before the doors closed and Steve´s disappointed face disappeared behind it. Something was telling him this wasn´t the last time they discussed this.

“JARVIS, what is 666 doing?” he asked with a grin. “Ready for me? Did he by any chance watch the news?”  
“Our guest is resting on the sofa, recovering from his recent injuries, sir. He asked about your whereabouts. I gave him the information and was giving him updates throughout your battle.”  
“What injuries? Does he need help?” Tony scowled at the lit numbers, making them go faster in his mind, his grin disappearing.  
“I think no, sir. It´s the usual amount of… hurt…”  
“Oh,” Tony´s heart calmed down a bit. “Okay, was he worried about me?”  
JARVIS´ reply came in the tone which suggested Tony should brave up and ask those questions to the right person.  
“I believe he was.”  
Tony smiled for himself. “Great. Lockdown on workshop, J. I don´t want anyone walking on me and him there.”

He stepped out of the elevator, soft blue light flickering to life as he walked towards the sofa near his worktable, leaving his suit disable itself and open up for him.

There was a pair of boots hanging of the side and a hand carelessly thrown over the top. Tony sidestepped around the sleeping god with a chuckle, setting the coffee and plate away on the small table.  
“He was apparently so worried he had to fall asleep from all of the distress.”  
Loki shifted on the improvised bed, but didn´t try to pull away the blanket covering him from waist to head. A warm feeling spread in Tony´s chest like it did each time when he saw the god become comfortable enough around him to do even something so mundane as to fall asleep.

The silent whirring at his side caught his attention. Dum-e rolled his way looking too cheerful for Tony’s liking.  
“At least don´t suffocate him,” the genius scolded his creation and tugged the hem of the blanket to free Loki´s calm sleeping face. He fought the urge to touch him. He was missing some color, but seemed fine otherwise.  
“He usually doesn´t sleep so deep, is everything alright with him, JARVIS? Should I do something?”  
“Mr. Liesmith said he only needs to rest. I am monitoring his vitals, sir. I will let you know immediately if anything changes.”  
“Okay, J. Let´s see what projects are waiting. I need to work on something. Preferably something I don´t have to discuss with you, buddy. You know I can´t keep it low after a while.” And didn´t that sound dirty…

Tony dropped himself on the chair, glancing at his shoulder with nice purple bruise forming on his skin and called for Dum-e to bring him some ice before he started to work, peering from time to time behind his back at the god. The last time he´s seen Loki it was five days ago. After three months of his regular visits even that was too long for Tony to bear only with himself. During that time he found the god even more fascinating than before. And the sex was beyond any description he could form. They very easily fell into the familiar rhythm without a need to address their actions. Tony was okay with it for now.

Three hours later since he returned, the god of mischief finally made some noise and Tony smiled before rolling with his chair to face him.  
“Good morning, honey,” he sang, his grin only widening when he noticed Loki´s initial puzzled expression. He looked much better now even when his eyes were clouded. Tony could recognize it was because of the magic overuse and not some possible brain injury.  
“Hi,” Loki blinked away the sleep, looking more adorable than should be allowed. They both noticed Dum-e running with the bottle of some questionable substance towards the couch and Tony grabbed it, looking scandalized.  
“You traitor. I´m not even good enough for you to poison me anymore?” Dum-e´s head turned to the ground with a guilt and Loki laughed. The sincerity of the sound made Tony rise his sight.  
“They seem desperate for a leader… might want to overthrow you. Maybe it has something to do with all the threats against them?” He looked too innocent still half asleep for Tony to snap at him.  
“They know I love them, don´t try to win them over with all your magic tricks. It won´t work.”

Loki´s eyes went full mischief mode when Tony´s chair suddenly started to move towards him on its own.  
“I think it will work if I win you over. They will follow.”  
“Hmm,” Tony hummed, stopping the chair with his outstretched legs.  
“Do you have something specific in mind?”  
Loki subtly nodded before he pulled him into a slow kiss. A familiar coldness seeped from his touch.  
“Were you in your other form?” Tony asked when they parted, catching Loki´s hand when he flinched away. “It´s okay. It doesn´t hurt. It´s just colder than usual.”

The god looked him in the eyes, but said nothing. It meant Tony was better not knowing where and what he was doing while being away.  
“You hurt?” he asked instead, relieved when Loki shook his head.  
“You?” He eyed his ice-pack tied to his shoulder and arm like a warning for Tony not to lie.  
“I´m good.”  
Loki lifted his hand, but Tony stopped him. “No. It´s nothing really. You need to save your magic and beside that… everyone saw how I embarrassingly landed on my ass. They could get suspicious.”

Loki frowned, clearly not agreeing, but he let his hand fall on top of Tony´s instead of its original destination.  
“You will tell me if it bothers you too much.”  
“Sure,” Tony smiled affectionally, “how long will you stay?” He let his hope show in his voice and Loki noticed. His eyes warming.  
“Only today. I need to meet someone soon enough, but first I want to finish the work on your suit.”  
Tony caught his eyes lingering on his newest model spread on the nearby worktable covered in engravings. The green haze was still visible above them, but Loki said it will disappear when the process will be over together with the runes, which was practical but a shame nonetheless.  
“Careful there, someone might think you care about my wellbeing,” Tony teased, stealing one more kiss from the god.  
“I´m just investing into my shelter provider,” Loki bit back.  
“You´re full of shit. Beside that I provide you with much more than a shelter. Like food?”  
He grabbed the plate from the table and pushed it under Loki´s nose. The way he was watching it said enough.  
“Only If you join me,” Loki challenged him and shifted on the couch to make a space for engineer who was more than happy to obligate. They finished it quickly despite Tony not feeling hungry at all at first.

“You did some runes of your own.”  
“Hmm?”  
Loki pointed at the worktable and Tony nodded, ignoring the strange tone of admiration and surprise coming from him.  
“I saw some in that book of yours you lend me to read… when you wanted me to shut up for a minute? You said that anyone can do engravings and magic can be added later. I hope I didn´t mess up too much.”  
“No… not at all,” Loki approached the suit, his long, elegant fingers touching the surface, which immediately started to burn with green light in response.  
“It responds fast. A lot of mages would envy your skills. When did you learn that?”

Tony knew what was Loki referring to. The runes he made were new ones, created from combinations of two and more. The book said it was possible but not entirely common, but Loki made few like that in the most significant places. The most complicated one, consisting of almost seven of them, was over the arc reactor. It looked beautiful.  
“This is the strongest point,” he found himself saying when he let his hand slide over the area. Loki´s eyes were following him closely and one corner of his lips went up.  
“You are indeed very sensitive to magic.”  
“Advanced science,” Tony mocked him with a grin, “and that´s not the only thing I´m sensitive to.” Their eyes dangerously locked. Tony licked his lower lip.  
“Shower?”  
It took precisely 6 seconds for them to get in the bathroom while trying to lose their clothes and kissing each other senseless all at once. Tony let Loki lift him and press him with his back on the wall, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen and common sense. He groaned when the god maneuvered him under the stream of water, getting both of them wet, and then stepping back a little, letting his eyes slide over Tony´s body, his soaked black t-shirt sticking to his skin, briefs tight around his erection. There was something absolutely evil and dangerous in his look and Tony loved every part of it. He gasped for air when one of those magical hands encircled his hip and started to pull while Loki buried his face into Tony´s neck making him arch like a bow right towards him.

“Fuck,” Tony rasped, burying his hands into the black hair. Loki seemed to enjoy getting him naked, but he just let his own clothes disappear with a flick of his fingers, never stopping biting and sucking Tony´s skin.  
“That´s a plan, yes,” Loki pretty much growled into his ear, grabbing one of Tony´s legs, encouraging him to hook it around his waist while he pressed their bodies together, not leaving an inch of a space between them. Tony´s remaining feet on the ground slipped a bit under the engineer, but Loki steadied him with no trouble.

As his touch and mouth became almost unbearable he finally left Tony to turn around, so he could lean heavily on the wall with one of his hands, sincerely surprised that he still had his t-shirt on. He met with Loki´s fingers squeezing his and encircling Tony´s form to rest on his underbelly, just above his pulsing cock giving a twitch. The ice pack on his shoulder was still there, reminding them both he should not move that one too much.

“You ready?” the god let out a shuddering breath sending chills down Tony´s spine. Loki entered him with his fingers slowly, taking his time to prepare him well and obviously making him crazy with lust. He could feel the air escaping the god´s lips somewhere in the middle of his shoulder blades.  
Between the first and the second finger inside Tony started to crush Loki´s hand in his to indicate this was far beyond his waiting limits.  
“Please,” he moaned, leaning his head back where his throat was again captured by Loki´s teeth. The fingers slipped from him and something entirely different started to push its way forward in front of his entrance.  
“You see how good I am? All you need to do is beg.” And that just gave Tony a very nice and disturbing image of the god in his full armor making him kneel and giving him one of his best craziest looks just before enslaving the humanity. It shouldn´t have turned him up more, but he somehow accepted this was how his life looked now.

He gasped for air when Loki suddenly pushed inside in one thrust, pinning him to the wall in front of him.  
“Yes,” he encouraged the god breathlessly, moving alongside him.

In no time bathroom was filled with almost unhuman sounds coming form both of them, as Loki kept pounding into him, fucking him into some other world and the only thing Tony was capable of was to scream for more. Their bodies were meeting again and again, producing wet slapping sounds filling Tony´s ears like a drug. Loki had to sense Tony was near, because he reached with his free hand under his t-shirt, finding a place to rest over Tony´s arc reactor, stroking the scared skin while engineer´s brain just exploded in his skull. The pleasure filling every cell of his body to the point it hurt swept him from his feet, but once more the body behind him didn´t let him to fall down.

Loki finished himself within few seconds, biting into Tony´s good shoulder when the waves didn´t stop to arrive. With his fingers still on the reactor and his cock inside Tony´s ass, very clearly satisfied to the core, he made Tony shiver as well. Reading that state wrongly, Loki pulled out and retreated from both places, turning Tony to face him slowly.  
“JARVIS, let warm it here a bit,” he addressed the AI, tugging at the hem of Tony´s t-shirt to get him out of it in order to clean them both up properly.  
“I´m not cold.”  
“You´re shivering.”  
Tony just raised his eyebrow in mocking way before he recaptured Loki´s lips into the kiss. “That´s not from the cold.”

They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the aftershow, then they both showered as it was originally planned. Okay, it wasn´t, but it was a new plan based on the fact they were already near the water.

Loki seemed doing much better after they got out, he even thought about working on Tony´s suit, before the man in question cut him short on it.  
“You can park on the couch again and wait for me to finish this, no more magic allowed for today.” When Loki listened without objections, Tony gave him a look like he expected him to start screaming while dying on his floor.  
“You´re okay for sure?” he asked just in case, watching as some of those masks the god was wearing cracked a bit when Tony smiled uncertainly.

A lot of things have changed during those three months. When the god first appeared on that gala and Tony dragged him into the tower, he thought Loki came to say goodbye. One final good sex before he would go chasing his enemies or making new ones, probably some time in the future they would again stand against each other. He at least hoped Loki would not be able to kill him anymore, because he was sure he couldn´t. That was supposed to be the end of their little encounter.

But Loki returned and was returning since that moment not just for occasional sex. Sometimes he would just linger in the room doing his own stuff or watching Tony do his. They started to share meals from time to time. They talked and they fell into the old rhythm they created back in his father´s house. And after a while Tony just figured out that the god didn´t want to leave him be and he didn´t want to be left alone.

They have never spoken about it out loud, but it was a normal thing that Tony now expected him to show up and was naturally worried if the god turned in magically drained or bleeding or with an unexpected delay. Or all of those at once.

“I´m alright.” Loki sat on the couch, eyes staying with Tony´s non-motorized movements.  
“Do you want me in your bed tonight?”  
Tony looked at him like he was crazy.  
“I think you don´t even have to ask that after what´s just happened, but yes. Of course. Do you know I tend to have less nightmares when I sleep with you?” He turned to his computers, but was glancing sideways, fishing for god´s reaction. Just as he thought there was hardly a change in his perfect posture, which only made him remember his groans in the shower and how well could Tony make him shatter.  
“And you think it has something to do with me?”  
“Well, I have some silly pictures of Asgard in my head and I´m pretty sure I´ve never been there. Thor shared some stories and I found the resemblance of it quite surreal.”

A few seconds passed without anyone saying anything.  
“I know you do not wish anyone in your head. I won´t do it again.” Bingo.  
Tony looked at Loki, shaking his head. “No, actually I like it. I can´t really sleep well. When you´re here it´s pretty much the only time.” Tony could see his response caught Loki of guard. I only wish I could do the same to you, he thought. There were few times when he woke up and saw that Loki was gone or he was still next to him, but covered in sweat. Something Tony knew on a very personal level.

“Actually, I think we should go to bed now, I feel like I could use some sleep.” And from what he could see, Loki wasn´t about to object.  
They used Tony´s personal lift, joking how funny it would be meeting someone on their way to his floor, although they somehow agreed it wouldn´t be fun at all.  
The bed had to be a nice change from the couch, because Loki had absolutely no problem with burying himself in the covers head first, moving only when Tony joined him.

They were close, not quite touching, but that usually came during the night when they had no power over their tossing, or mostly Tony had no power over his hands and face finding the nearest source of warm comfortable skin.

“Something´s bothering you,” he whispered to the silence around them. The god´s eyes blinked before they set on his face.  
“Yes.” He lifted the cover and threw it around Tony´s body. “Someone is looking for me, someone strong.”  
“Heimdall?” Tony suggested, not really aware of how things were with Loki and his family at the moment. Officially he was still guilty of treason and attempt at destroying a planet, but Thor didn´t seem actively looking for him.  
“No,” Loki interrupted his inner monologue, “I have spells to hide myself from his sight.”  
Goosebumps ran over Tony´s back.  
“So is it that other scary guy?”  
Loki pursed his lips. “Probably.”

As far as Tony Stark knew, there were only two things Loki was afraid of – Hulk and that other guy who´s name he couldn´t say out loud, because he would invite the motherfucker straight to his head.  
“What do you want to do?”  
“First I have to find out for a certain, but preferably without the need to meet that person.”  
“Now you mean him?”  
“No, he rarely does the dirty work. He would send someone.”  
Tony didn´t like where it was heading.  
“Can I help you?” he asked, hating the fact that Loki was alone trying to find out if the person who´d tortured him and brought him to the edge of insanity was once again after his head.  
“No, not now at least. I don´t want to bring them here to you if that is what will happen.”

And wasn´t it nice that Loki just proved he cared about Tony to the point he wouldn’t accept his help despite needing it, only to keep him safe, and at the same time looked like he didn´t even realize he was doing it.

“I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself, you know. After all, I´m that guy who blew their army to the kingdom come. I think they are even more mad at me than at you.”  
Loki snorted. “How could I forget?”  
“Anyway,” Tony became serious once again, “is there any way you can contact me if something goes wrong? Because if not, I have something for you…” He reached for the drawer in the night stand. “I know you are much better with technology than Thor, so I´m not really afraid you´ll have any troubles to use it.”  
Loki raised on his elbows accepting a new starkphone from Tony´s hand.  
“Thank you,” he murmured, “that could be helpful.”  
“I customized it for you. It means I´m on your screen saver and your ringtone is evil witch laugh from Disney´s Snow White. You´re welcome. And yeah, I would almost forget, if you get yourself into some deep shit, just crush it with your foot or anything and it will send a signal to JARVIS and I will come and save your ass. You´ll never hear the end of it, of course.”  
Now Loki really laughed, the phone disappearing from his hand to his invisible storage room.  
“I appreciate it. Now, sleep?”  
“Sure. Don´t act like I talk too much…”

Tony moved closer to the god, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt Loki´s hand on his hip few minutes later. He was more than happy to welcome unconsciousness, enjoying the warmth feeling in his stomach. He always could feel bad for that tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how do you like it? :)
> 
> Thank you for being here. If you want to peep into the future, check the new addition to the tags. 
> 
> The amazing FANART belongs to RosieMS and was created especially for this story. Thank you very much! And if there are any artists among you who would like to create more fanart to your favourite scenes, I would feel much honored to post them along the chapters.


	17. Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action, some smut, some brotherly confessions. Let´s read! :) A gift for you for reaching my very first 10 000 views record!

 

Tony woke up alone, just as he thought he would. It was no surprise but yet he missed the mornings when he opened his eyes to Loki spread naked on his sheets. Those mornings happened rarely now, but Tony doubted there was anything personal in it. On the nights he shared his bed with the god he usually overslept, making it too easy to sneak out for him.

The good side of it was that he had no reason to stay in the bed any longer and he felt energized enough to jump straight into work. He didn´t meet anyone in the kitchen, but coffee was there, so he grabbed what was left and barricaded himself in his workshop.

“JARVIS, play me some music.”  
One of his rock playlists was what he just needed. As the sound of Guns n´ Roses filled the air, Tony walked to his suit. He decided that such a piece of art needed a name and “Sorcerer” sounded perfect in his head. All the engravings were glowing with steady green light meaning that Loki probably had to set his magic in it before he disappeared. Tony recalled that he´d mentioned something like that yesterday.

The engineer was eager to test it, but he knew the magic had to settle down first and in reaction all of those beautiful engravings would disappear under an illusion. Tony knew it had to be this way. He couldn´t possibly imagine how he would explain to his team the reason he had magical runes all over his suit.

“JARVIS, we´re going to have so much fun with this one.” He was excited like a child before Christmas and his AI didn´t have the heart to ruin it for him despite his worries about his beloved creator.  
“Yes, sir. I´m looking forward on initial tests.” And didn´t that sound like an irony.

After that Tony lost himself in his work as usual, opening more projects just because he felt like he could do that today. When the distress signal came few hours later, okay maybe more hours than few, he found himself standing in the room frozen, slightly lightheaded from lack of water and too much caffeine. Cap´s voice was echoing between the walls and giving him chills.

“Avengers, we have a thing near the Central Park.” Tony started to move, mumbling orders to JARVIS along the way. Steve continued with an update.  
“There is Loki fighting with another woman sorcerer.” Tony´s breath got stuck in his throat and he came to an abrupt stop. “Thor is saying that her name is Amora. We don´t know what she wants, but we can´t let them go on like this. We´re meeting in 5 minutes on the roof.”

Tony remembered the talk in the bed he had with the god yesterday. Someone was actively looking for Loki and was a threat enough for him to be worried. Another magic-user. Fuck.

Tony´s eyes darted towards the suit on the worktable.  
“JARVIS, tell cap I´m on my way.”

OOO

„This feels weird. Doesn´t it feel weird, J?” Tony hero-landed in front of the small fountain, causing few running people to stop and look up at him.  
“Don´t slow down on my behalf please.” He pointed behind his back and hoped they got the message, his attention already elsewhere.  
“It feels alright to me, sir. I warned you the new design could be rather too tight.”  
Tony smirked, eyeing the fight near the trees in front of him. Cap and team were on their way, he was supposed to analyze the situation and step in if it was necessary or otherwise wait for the cavalry. Yeah, sure. It looked like an emergency to him, sort of. Loki was handling himself okay, but on the other side the fight was going on for some time. The scales were balanced for now, but Tony wasn´t about to risk that Loki will run out of options or stamina before his opponent. And if he was already here with the smoking hot suit, he needed to at least cause some problems.

“Cap, Loki is in trouble,” he lied without a shame, “I need to get between them before they´ll kill someone.”  
“Positive. We´ll be there in a sec. Just be careful.”

Tony smiled behind his faceplate. The moment Loki´s eyes found him, the slip of attention earned him one good blast of magic right to his shoulder. Tony hissed before he called out for the bitch, distracting her just the same way and buying time for Loki to get up from the ground.

Both mages looked exhausted, but on top Loki was holding his side. The stains of blood on his armor were more visible when Tony came closer.  
“This has nothing to do with you, Midgardian. It is between me and him.”  
“I don´t think so, blondie. Just as you mentioned, you are on Midgard. So right now I´m giving you an option to surrender until my team arrives and maybe you will get out of this in one piece.” The woman was otherwise beautiful, but the sneering made her look like a devil on the high heels. Loki was standing with emotionless expression taking in the new situation around him.  
“You haven´t crushed the phone,” Tony accused him, his eyes fixed on Amora – not like any of them could tell.  
“I have everything under control.”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but he realized it was pointless if no one could see him.  
“Sure thing, Reindeer Games. Now let’s get back to our problem here.”  
Just in time, Avengers were making their landing behind Tony´s back when Amora had to recall what he´d said about the team on his tail and turned on Loki with a hostile smile.  
“It seems we will meet again, godling.”  
Something in Loki’s composed form cracked with the nickname, but Tony had no time to wonder what it was when two balls of energy hit him in the face faster than he could comprehend. He landed on his back with a groan, but knew that the suit took the magic in just as Loki had said it would. He wondered if any of his bullets hit the sorceress before she teleported.

Tony sat up, finding the god’s face in front of his and his heart jumped happily when he glimpsed a concern on his face changing into recognition just before he disappeared as well. He heard voices approaching and got on his feet in the time to see cap and others look him over with interest.  
“New suit, Stark?” Clint asked and Tony went perfectly still.

When he´d left home the engravings weren´t visible anymore or at least not from some distance, but he didn´t count with what would happen if any magic actually hit him. And he remembered seeing some green energy emerging in front of his eyes right in the moment when Amora made a strike. He tilted his head to see his hands, but there was nothing there, thank God. He made the gesture look like he was introducing his new toy to his team, lifting up his faceplate to grin at them and pull their attention elsewhere. His eyes then darted to Thor and a doubt made its way into Tony´s head when he saw Thunderer´s cryptic expression.

“What happened here, Tony?”  
He was glad for a question.  
Tony explained what he saw thinking about Loki and blood and Loki until he didn´t make sense even to himself. Fortunately, they had no means to track neither Loki or Amora, so there was nothing they could do until one of them decided to reappear. Not likely to happen when Avengers are around. That was the reason why Tony was so eager to get back to his workshop and flew with some insane speed back home only to find that the god of mischief was already waiting for him.

Sitting on the same couch as always Loki was holding a hand over his injured side obviously healing himself. Tony walked in casually, but he could sense he was in trouble. He got rid of the suit on his way to the god.

“You shouldn´t have interfered,” Loki stated coldly.  
“Because you had it under control,” Tony mocked him, eyeing his side. Loki pursed his lips, but spat a short yes.  
“I must interfere every time you or anyone else with supernatural powers is fighting around civilians. Be glad I was the first one there and you had time to disappear.” Tony fell into his chair in front of the irritated god.  
“What was it about anyway? Did she find you? Started a fight?”  
“No,” Loki pierced him with a glare, “I started it, but she indeed found me first. When she already knew I was here, it made sense I would find her before she finds me.”  
“And?” Tony was curious.  
“She is stronger than I remember and I think it´s not her power she uses so carelessly.” Loki looked suddenly very uncomfortable. “The Mad Titan is in her head. When I was on his ship, he called me the way she did today.”  
“Godling?” Tony asked suspecting the answer will be yes. Despite all of his masks Loki suddenly looked so fragile that Tony had to force his legs not to carry him straight to him. Whatever he´d experienced on that ship it was still very alive.  
“He probably had his attention elsewhere because I surprised her. I won´t be so lucky next time.”

Tony felt a bit guilty for ruining Loki´s chance to gain information or whatever he wanted to gain from that fight.  
“Do you want to kill her?”  
“Preferably, but it would be more beneficial if we could find a way how to free her mind first maybe then I can see into the Mad Titan´s plans. I can´t do that while he is still there.” Tony unconsciously smiled on the used pronoun.

Loki was now looking at him and there was clearly something he wasn´t sharing with him.  
“What else is in that?”  
There was a pause, which Tony interpreted as a time needed for Loki to form the answer or to lie. At the end Tony had a feeling he decided for the first option.  
“My own mind is not as strong as it used to be. I don´t know if I can block him out for the time necessary to secure Amora. Not now when he is aware of me and will be ready.”

Tony empty-swallowed before he decided to act on his instinct and sit next to the god.  
“You should engage me into your plans so I won´t ruin them for you next time.”  
Loki let him brush their shoulders together. They both clearly welcomed the contact.  
“I may indeed need your help in this, so I will.”

Tony nodded, his eyes captured by Loki´s own in the familiar game. He planted a kiss on god´s lips a second later and it was the most relaxing thing he knew about except maybe going to fly in the New York´s sky.

“You brought the suit,” Loki stated, when they finally parted and Tony went to change his clothes for something more comfortable.  
“Yes. The engravings weren´t really visible when I left.”  
“It worked well.” There was a hint of satisfaction and relief in Loki´s voice and that made Tony return all the way from his closet just to see if anything he heard was by any chance mirroring on that beautiful face. It wasn´t, but the fact didn´t make it any less true.

“I think you did an amazing job and maybe you should be rewarded.” Tony enjoyed Loki´s surprised and delighted expression when he fell on his knees before his legs and spread them slowly with a promising smile. The god let out a shuddering breath.  
“You know, for being an atheist, I quite like getting on my knees for a certain god.”  
He watched Loki slightly open his mouth. His eyes sliding along Tony´s fingers when he pulled the leather of him, leaving it tangled around his ankles.

Tony leaned in over Loki´s lap, taking his erection into his palm, stroking lightly while returning back to Loki face. The god arched his back into the couch as Tony took him into his mouth without any more words, licking and sucking on the spot he knew was driving him crazy. Soon Loki´s fingers slid into engineer´s raven hair, encouraging him with a rhythm and speed. He was moaning Tony´s name whole time and only when it was all over and Loki screamed it once more as he emptied into Tony´s mouth, the genius realized what happened.  
“Anthony,” Loki growled with hunger and kissed Tony who was still kneeling on the ground. It was Anthony. Not Stark.  
“Say it again,” Tony whispered between the passionate kisses instead of breathing.  
“What?”  
“My name.”

Loki finally understood what was going on and he leaned back to look at him properly. His predatory smile was both scaring and abnormally arousing.  
“Anthony. I should have called you that sooner. It´s a fitting name.” Whatever that meant. Tony didn´t try to correct him. He liked the thought it was only Loki calling him his full name.  
“So can we have Anthony now all the time and Stark when I do something bad?” he asked hopefully with big puppy eyes earning a laugh back and a nice gentle stroke over his cheek.  
“With a frequency of you doing something bad, you will be Stark again most of the time.”

Loki pulled Tony up on the couch over his lap and that position didn´t quite help with Tony´s pumped cock now rubbing against Loki´s tights. His pants vanishing.  
“Maybe we could reward you too for the unrequired rescue?” Loki purred making Tony hold his breath after he intentionally started to move, otherwise he would probably frown over the word “unrequired”.

Loki buried his face into Tony´s neck, forcing him to tilt his head while holding him close so he wouldn´t fall over, one hand dangerously close to his swollen cock.  
“Shit, JARVIS, I hope you are recording this.” Loki chuckled, but didn´t comment on it. Unfortunately, Tony´s AI did.  
“I apologize, sir, but it looks like Mr. Odinson wants to talk to you. He is in front of the doors. I tried to explain that you are busy, but he insists.”  
Tony groaned partly with frustration about the news, partly with Loki starting to touch him undisturbed with said news.  
“Jesus, send him away.”  
“I already tried few times, sir.”  
“Okay, so tell him to wait.”

Tony kept thrusting into Loki´s hand while being kissed senseless and he loved every part of it. His ragged breath was taken away by the pair of skillful lips and all he could do was moan Loki´s name in return whenever he got a chance. He tortured Tony for much longer than he usually did. It maybe had something to do with his brother waiting outside. Still a better choice than perhaps drag Tony in front of the glass, pin him against it and pound into him until Thor would run away screaming.  
“Fuck. Don´t stop.”  
They were both moving against each other, Loki´s hand pumping him with a force he liked and needed.

The orgasms swept him like a rag doll, leaving him boneless in Loki´s arms and that was nice.

“I don´t want to go,” he hummed into god´s skin. He heard Loki making agreeing noise.  
“I´ll wait for you in bed.”  
“You know how to motivate me,” Tony grinned enthusiastically, “now I need my pants back if you don´t want me to walk all the way to the wardrobe and say hi to Thor via glass.”  
Tony had a feeling that what just had ran through Loki´s face briefly might have been jealousy. His pants then reappeared on the table and Tony took them with a wink.  
“Thank you, oh great mage, now get out.”

He didn´t stay long enough to see if Loki really did what he was told, but Tony trusted his unwillingness to meet his brother above everything.

“Let Point Break in, J.”  
There was a sound of doors opening and heavy footsteps approaching. Tony made a show of going through some papers before he looked up on Thor.  
“Tony. I must speak to you.”  
“We are speaking, Sparkle. Come on, spill it, what do you need?” Tony pointed at one of the chairs and waited till the god dropped on his eye level.  
“I must return to Asgard very soon, but first I need to ask you one thing. It is about today and about your time traveling.”  
Tony tried not to let out the tension running through his body.  
“What about it?”

Thor looked away for a brief second, but his eyes returned with determination.  
“I was sensing some familiar energy since you have returned. I didn´t know what it was as I´m not so skilled in the magic as Loki is.” He knew that Thor was waiting for his reaction when he threw out Loki´s name and Tony was ready.  
“I sensed it also today in the park. It was stronger. And then I looked closer…” Tony held his breath. “I saw the runes before they disappeared, Tony.” Thor was watching him closely. “Even if I can´t recognize a magic signature, I can still say who made those runes.”

The god´s of thunder face softened a bit. “He did those for me too a long time ago.”  
Tony considered the situation and all his options in less than 5 seconds, his brain running full speed and deciding that it´s too late for denial anyway.  
“What do you want me to say, Thor?” No need to tell more than was necessary.

Thor gave him a surprised look. He probably expected to drag the truth out of him and not have it handed on a silver plate.  
“I want to know if you have made any deal with Loki. You have to understand that my brother doesn´t do things like that for free and his price is usually high. I do not wish for you to get burn on his trickery.”  
He knew exactly what was going on. Thor had him for a naïve fool or at least a crazy scientist who had no limits… and well, considering that god of mischief was waiting in his bed that was not entirely incorrect.  
“I think you got me here wrong, Thor. It is true that I have a deal with Loki…” Like he gives me sex for shelter, but that kind of sounds like prostitution and is the last thing he would say to Loki´s face, “but I know what I´m doing. Really. Don´t look at me this skeptically. I do. The question is what do you want to do with this information now you know I´m in contact with him.”

Thor thought about it a bit. “I want to meet with him,” he said, taken aback by Tony´s honest laugh.  
“I don´t think so, Thor. It´s not like I can make him do things he doesn´t want.”  
“I think he will accept my proposition,” Thor seemed to be sure, “Heimdall doesn´t know he is here and I would prefer it to stay that way as well.”  
“Why so?” Tony raised his eyebrow.  
The other avenger made a noise like he was not happy about what he was going to say and his look went straight through Tony for several seconds.  
“I think Loki did some horrible things. He wronged a lot of people, but he was also wronged. We all are to blame for what happened in the past.”

Tony was surprised how mature Thor sounded.  
“After your return when you told us about him being controlled by the one who sent him, I recalled our battle. He told me it was too late to stop it, but he wanted to. Now I know he wanted to.”  
“But you know he made a deal back then. The scepter encouraged hatred which was already there.”  
“I know,” Thor nodded, “I´m not claiming that we should forget about his sins. I just do not think he should be brought to Asgard. I recall you know the truth about his heritage…” Now it was time for Tony to nod. He did know about Loki´s heritage – seen it very closely. “Our society is not very… fond of frost giants…” Jotuns – Tony wanted to correct, but bit his tongue. Loki didn´t like the term frost giant.  
“So basically what you´re saying is that the trial wouldn´t be fair, not even when your father would hold it?”

Thor´s expression was puzzled. “I am not sure. Loki is not causing any troubles since you have returned, except today, and still it wasn´t fight with us,” he said it with a certain undertone like he suspected Tony had something to do with it. The engineer himself would like to think Loki was trying to withhold from running into Avengers for his sake.  
“I need to talk to him because I have to make sure that by my decision to leave him here I would not cause any further damage to your world or any other.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully, bringing his hands together over his lap.  
“So you talk to him and then you´ll decide whether you will inform your father.”  
“Yes.”

That was not the worst outcome of this conversation Tony had imagined. But forcing Loki into talking with his adoptive brother and hoping for him not to kill him while being on it was a tricky part. The funny part was that Thor really thought he could tell if Loki was trying to play him.  
“Okay, Thor. So let´s do this now and have it over with.” Tony looked up to the ceiling folding his hands loosely behind his head.  
“You heard him, Reindeer Games. I know you were listening.”

Thor´s eyes widened with realization. He maybe wanted to yell at Tony a little bit, but was stunned enough when green energy buzzed in front of him and Loki walked out of the thin air with eyes like daggers pinned on Tony. Okay, so maybe he´s just got himself into very dangerous and highly risky situation without thinking twice, but what he really regretted was that he had no popcorn in his workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here I am spamming you with videos again. :P So this is my newest one. I added it here in case you haven´t had a chance to see it yet. I spent some weeks into editing it into this shape and it grew on me, that is the reason why I wanted to share with you. 
> 
> You would make me insanely happy, if you subscribed to the [channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAvYEGsPHeUkLentO-jsufQ?sub_confirmation=1) (if you haven´t already) and support my editing addiction that way. I´m too lonely on that channel. :/
> 
> But of course, you would make me smile with every comment or kudos you migh leave for me here. Together we reached 10 000 views! Amazing! Thank you again! And big thanks for my beta [RosieMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMS/works).


	18. My lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki in one room. What could go wrong?

                                                   

 

So… it began quite alright, both parties entered the talk calm and collected or as much calm and collected as they could be and for a moment Tony considered two options - staying and protecting his things in the case the situation would start to head south, or subtly retreating from the room. After all, he believed his AI would warn him in advance. However as he started to lift himself from the chair, he saw Loki gaze back at him, pinning him back to the spot with his eyes in such a way that Tony feared even to take a proper breath.

Sure, staying it is then.

He let his ass fall back on the chair, leaning for a mug with cold coffee from his table, taking it to his lips. Thor was now standing and frowning upon his brother and Tony tried to remember what was the reason.  
Oh, yes. Loki just told him Odin wasn´t his father and they weren´t a family and that he would be pissed off if Thor would call him brother one more time. Nice.

“I am deeply sorry that you see it this way, Loki. I know that I made mistakes…”  
Loki groaned with utter frustration, interrupting whatever Thor was trying to say.  
“Why did you want to talk, Thor? You can go and report me straight away if you think that I am going to pretend anything can return to how things were before.”  
The god of thunder shook his head.  
“I know they can´t. I´m merely trying to understand.”  
“So ask valid questions and I will give you answers.”

Tony continued to suck his coffee silently.  
“I want to know why you are here. Why Earth? What are your plans? And what does Amora want with you?”  
Loki sighed before he let his hands fold behind his back.  
“Very well, I will only repeat what I have told Anthony here months ago. I chose Earth because you are here, because of the Avengers, I need a protection until I can find out how to get rid of Mad Titan in my head. Amora can be a way how to do that.”  
Tony watched Thor tense with the words. He knew that big guy didn´t like a thought about Loki being under anyone´s influence, more so if he suffered long-term consequences. It was indeed a great time seeing how Loki gave him small bones, but left important things in the dark.  
“How can I know you don´t ill-think about Earth anymore? That you won´t try to do what you are saying but rather try to gain more?”  
Loki smiled. “I see you finally started to know me a bit.”  
“Aye.”

Thor wasn´t so naïve and blind as Loki knew him, not anymore.  
“I see no reason to take over this place even if I had a chance. I do not want to attract any attention to my person in these circumstances. And after all…” Loki let his eyes wander towards the engineer sitting with his legs under his chin sipping his drink. “I have a lover on this planet. I do not wish for him to feel uncomfortable.”  
Tony chocked on his coffee, spilling half of it over himself, followed by a violent cough watering his eyes.  
“Are you fucking serious?” he tried to clear his voice, throwing the cup back on the table. He eyed Loki angrily, but the god looked like he was on the top of the world and nothing could tear him down. Maybe nothing except of the one of Tony´s gauntlets. Where was it anyway?

“Is it the truth?” Thor was now looking his way expecting him to maybe deny it. Tony couldn´t really read him now.  
“It´s like he said,” he admitted, wanting nothing more than punch away that cocky smile on Loki´s lips and then have that mouth somewhere else. “It wasn´t planned… And before you ask and make him throw you out of the window – believe I have my experience – I am not influenced by any way. I chose him willingly.” Tony cursed inwardly when he realized he just said too much and he couldn´t even help the gentle tone overrunning the anger in his voice.

He liked the bastard. That was a fact. Even when he´d crashed his story like this. And Loki surprisingly reacted with something warm spreading in his eyes – a very addictive sight for Tony. Very clearly their eyes were locked too long because when Tony turned his attention back to the Thunderer, he looked slightly amazed and disbelieving. He looked at Tony with renewed hope like he expected him to be an answer for every problem in the universe.  
“If that is so, I am happy for you, Loki. And I trust you, friend Tony, that you will keep my brother safe from trouble while I´m gone.”  
“Me?” Tony´s voice went an octave higher than usual. “I don´t know when you checked the last time, but I´m as irresponsible as him on my good days and trouble is my middle name.” Yeah, we fit perfectly. “But of course, it´s not like I´m encouraging you to take him away to Asgard. No,” Tony just realized his mistake, “I can definitely keep an eye on him. Sure.” He formed his all teeth stunning smile and Loki just shook his head in despair.

“However, I want to aid you when I return, Loki,” Thor added, “Amora is our common enemy.” He looked also on Tony.  
“You won´t tell others, would you?”  
“No. I don´t think they would want my brother to stay here and I believe in you. I know you will keep them safe.”  
Tony was seriously stunned for a moment. He couldn´t remember the last time when someone praised him like this, even when unintentionally. Thor then said his goodbye, Loki nodding to him with poker face, but at the end at least all of them survived and didn´t even properly yell at each other. He took it on himself that Thor approached Loki without grudge only because he could see a different perspective to all of previous incidents just as Tony did.

“Now, now… let´s see who is under my jurisdiction…” he turned on the trickster god the first second Thor was out of the doors, “it looks like I can do what I want to you and even have your brother´s blessing.” The big shit-eating grin spread on his face and some very dirty pictures ran through his sick brain.  
“You are extraordinarily cheerful for someone who just got caught on a lie.” Loki seemed amused and maybe a little bit anxious.  
“Not a lie, a little omission of the truth. I believe, you know the difference. You think I have a problem to meet your family? While it´s true I hardly ever get to this step in relationships, I can not say I´m concerned now.” He was walking on the thin ice with all the family bullshit, but Tony had a feeling that Loki would keep ignoring it just for a little while. He looked honestly interested in the reason why Tony wasn´t angry.  
“Relationships, you say?” Loki lifted his eyebrow with an innocent smile. Yes, that was the perfect word to pick up from the whole sentence. “Are you interested in those?”  
“Are you?”

Loki gave him a long look, too long for Tony to not catch what that was about.  
“Just forget it. It´s okay. I´m good with this. It´s not like I´m good with commitments either.” He spun on his chair faster than physics should have allowed. “I will work now, you can go eat something or wait for me in bed if you still have no other plans.”  
“Anthony,” Loki said with something like regret in his voice and Tony froze with his hand on the hologram waiting for the rest.

“I´ll wait for you in your room.”  
Tony nodded absently, finishing the gesture with a frown. “Okay.”  
It didn´t take long until he found he couldn´t really focus on anything he saw or did and stopped altogether. He found it disturbing that he really didn´t care if Thor knew or not. He´d thought he would be more uncomfortable or afraid that team will find out. He wasn´t. He could go and tell them now, but he wouldn´t because it was dangerous.

Jesus, he was so getting wrapped into this. Even more now when the team felt a bit distant and Loki just kept on being this amazing, witty, charming creature appearing in his workshop, asking him about stuff he´s working on, laughing and eating with him and then making him scream behind the closed doors. Fuck, was he really falling for the guy?  
Because that was a whole different level of crazy… He knew, he just knew that Loki could not reciprocate, so why he was doing this to himself?

He let out a frustrated groan and stood up, leaving everything how it was. Tony found the god asleep, tangled in his sheets and that made him just stop and stare for a while, drowning in his own self-pity and misery. He could already smell the pillows with Loki´s scent lingering above them. That would cause him hell when the god would eventually disappear.

Tony slipped out of his clothes, staying only in his briefs. The arc reactor illuminated the dark room for a brief moment and then vanished under the covers as well. Loki somehow sensed him being close and turned to face him, still with closed eyes he reached for Tony, but instead of reaching his hip he lightly hit the surface of the reactor. The metal produced a quick noise from the impact followed by Tony´s suppressed gasp.  
Loki´s eyes immediately opened sharp and concerned. He gazed at Tony with his lips in a thin line, his hair adorably displayed on the pillow under his head. It was impossible not to smile even through chronic pain squeezing Tony´s chest.  
“You´re hurting,” Loki whispered between them, he started to pull his hand back, but Tony caught it with his. It wasn´t the first time and won´t be the last one.  
“Just a bit,” he half-lied, bringing god´s hand back on the side of his face, leaning in and breathing into the skin.  
“I´m sorry,” Loki apologized with serious face and that was a big thing coming from someone who despised the phrase. Tony didn´t know if the apology was meant for the accidental touch of the sensitive area or for the fact that Loki couldn´t help him. Just like scepter, Loki´s magic too didn´t work where his arc reactor was involved. The thought left Tony with a warm feeling in his stomach.  
“Just go back to sleep, I will be alright.”

Loki grabbed his sheets, lifting them up and gesturing for Tony to turn on the other side. He happily obligated, pressing his back to the god´s chest while Loki covered them both up, paying extra attention not to touch the reactor anymore.  
“Let me at least give you some nice dreams,” he murmured into Tony´s ear, making him shiver.  
“Sure,” he agreed, feeling the ghost of the fingers on his temple and closing his eyes. He let himself enjoy the moment lost in the god´s arms, pretending that it was something more than just a measure to ease his pain. Maybe tonight it was his real heart hurting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the picture is mine, and I hope it made you at least smile. :P I´m going to draw it once more, because this was meant to be a draft only. But I didn´t want to let you wait so here it is. I know this chapter is shorter, but I will make it up to you in the next one. I bow to my beta-reader [RosieMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMS/works).
> 
> In the meanthing while you´re waiting, there is a new video on my channel - called [Upon My Honor](https://youtu.be/CkKPmkRx1UM) and it is about Doctor Strange and his horrible dilemma between his Hippocratic Oath and his duties as a sorcerer. I worked very hard on this one, I even implemented a real Hippocratic Oath as the background and I hope you´ll get the same chills from it as I have.
> 
> Big thank you for everyone who will check it out, leave a like or leave me a comment here! I´m starving for your LOVE. :)


	19. Kill them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony go on a little adventure...

                               

The days ran pretty quickly after Thor´s departure with both Loki and Tony engaged in more than one field simultaneously. The engineer was super-excited about testing the Sorcerer suit – a name he didn´t yet share with Loki – and it was not exaggeration to say it was even worse than his very first sets of tests on Mark II, which made it kind of perfect.

The exception now was that he didn´t really hit anything because of Loki being present and ready to bring a spell between him and the wall, something he quite missed the first time around. Tony joked that he was much better safety guard than U with his extinguisher, for which the little bot took a grave offense.

The runes caught Tony´s attention even more when another were added on the places Tony didn´t even know remained still untouched. He could watch Loki lean over it and do his thing all day long, but usually the god needed a concentration and let’s say Tony staring at him was a little distractive. More so if he started to lose his clothes in the process, inviting Loki´s hungry eyes his way instead of the armor.

Two weeks passed and neither Thor nor Asgardian army made their appearance and Tony took it as a final sign of goodwill, not questioning Thor´s words anymore. Instead he started to focus on the Avengers things as he had a lot of requests from his team he needed to look at. It wasn´t like he could help Loki with Amora anytime soon, not until his tracking spell would start to work. The god explained to him that the spell was very weak, a measure necessary for making sure that Amora won´t know about it. It would eventually grow stronger, but it took time. Until then Loki studied and stayed low and to Tony’s surprise, he didn´t leave Tony´s side for more than few hours a day. It was hard to read what that change meant, maybe just his safe house was blown off, Tony didn´t know and he didn´t care. He wanted him to stay.

On the other side, his team wasn´t very happy that he started to spend even less time with them. They even asked if he had a girlfriend in some point, but he denied, of course, which only made them more suspicious. What began as mere innocent complaints with smiles very soon turned into real thing. Steve took it as his holy mission to make the team work and he thought that off-field activities were a necessary ingredient. Tony felt bad for missing most of them, but well, he had work and he had a hot god on his damn couch. That couldn´t be compared with movie nights, especially movie nights after a god sex, when Tony forced Loki to watch all kinds of supernatural and sci-fy movies with him.

After his brilliant crash-course into cinematography he was proud to claim that Loki was ready for the real world out there. He understood most of the Star Wars, Lord Of The Rings and Harry Potter references. That was a needed start pack. Tony didn´t worry that he would get culturally lost anymore.

So yeah, that was how his life looked now. Days and nights spent with god of mischief who once wanted to take over his world. It sounded just like something Tony Stark would like. And yes, also working himself to the bone for his team, which was nicely overlooked by the said team.

“I do not really understand, why you do those things for them,” Loki hummed annoyed one time hanging out in Tony´s workshop. Tony lift his welding mask to give him an eyeroll.  
“Because SHIELD´s tech sucks and I don´t.”  
Loki smirked at him. “Sure. And I can see how thankful they are.”

Tony could see his point really. It wasn´t like he was blind, but he chose to close his eyes in certain situations to keep everyone safe. Loki had it within himself that he wanted to repay good and bad done to him, both in equal manner. Like thank you Loki for magic resisting suit! However not everyone was brought up with a cultural codex of Asgard.  
“I don´t need the praise for my work,” he said tidying up his worktable and avoiding Loki´s gaze.  
“Liar.”  
“Look who´s speaking,” he noted sarcastically, finally looking up. “Do you really see me as such a low human being?” he joked, but Loki stayed serious.  
“I said you need it, not that you like it. Actually for how big your ego seems to be you are very uncomfortable when people try to give you some credit.”

That… Tony ignored. He didn´t know how to respond.

“By the way, this is maybe not a right time,” he efficiently changed the subject, “but I have also something for you.”  
He let Loki´s interested eyes map his movements as he approached one of his tables and pulled out a drawer. He hid its content in his palm and came closer to the curious god.  
“I didn´t know if it was possible to make, not in this form at least, but I´m Tony Stark so eventually I found a way.”

He let the elegant chain fall of his fingers, displaying the pendant in the shape of a small silver dagger swaying on the one end Tony was not holding with the tips of his fingers. Delighted from the god´s reaction he watched his hand come to touch it with an expression of utter admiration, surprise and confusion.  
“That is for me?” He looked at Tony and then on the pendant like none of it was real. Loki was a son of a king for Christ sake, he had to be used to receiving gifts, right?  
“Obviously it is,” Tony joked, “first I wanted to make you some very deadly set of daggers, but yours are already a fine work so I tried to think harder about what else you might need.”

When those emerald eyes looked up at him again, he could swear there was a million of emotions running through them. If he knew he would make Loki look at him like that he would give him something every single day.  
“Of course, it is not only an accessory. This necklace works just as that cube from your witch friend we used to return here. Shame it disappeared immediately, but it made sense as it wasn´t from our time. This one is better, has twice as much capacity so the next time we appear in the past or some alternative universe with my luck, we can save my reactor a few hard moments.”

Loki didn´t respond for a while looking stunned, so Tony laughed to ease the mood. “And it looks cool. I just hope I understood it correctly and you can´t just find something like that around the next corner. Can you?”  
Finally Loki seemed to snap out of his bubble and he shook his head, still eyeing Tony like he grew another head.  
“No, you can not. Those devices are extremely rare and usually they need a space inside them to work properly. I´ve never seen it to be that…”  
“Flat?” Tony offered, but Loki again shook his head.  
“Beautiful.”  
Tony took a ragged breath, feeling all high from the way Loki was staring at him. He let the necklace fall into god´s hand.  
“Try it on,” he encouraged him with a small smile playing on his lips. It would have been probably too awkward if he had tried to do it for him.

Loki spread the chain around his fingers and then settled it around his neck, taking the small silver dagger in his fingers.  
“It´s not unbreakable, unfortunately, it didn´t work with those kind of materials.” Tony admitted letting out a bit of frustration he´d felt during the work. “But it will react only to your magic, which is kind of a new feature. With that you don´t have to worry you´ll lose it somewhere and someone will kick your ass with your own tricks.”

Loki let out a small laugh. “It is incredible. You know that nothing like this exists in the whole nine realms?” he asked and grabbed Tony´s arm to give strength to his words when he saw the engineer tried to brush the compliment off.  
“That was a point here. I wanted it to be special. It´s not like I´m going to produce this in big numbers, just this one… for you… and maybe some advanced in the future if you will need it.” He got a feeling he may have blushed, but Loki just kept focusing on his eyes only and then on his mouth when he pulled him into the gentle kiss, whispering “thank you” and “I will treasure it” against his lips.  
“You would make every weaponsmith´s work on Asgard or on any other realm look like a child´s play.”  
“Oh, flattery. Yes, flattery will get you everywhere with me.” His eyes dropped on Loki´s neck. “Just as I thought. It looks perfect on you.”

Something in Loki´s posture changed. There was this wild look on his face and the grin that screamed troubles in very pleasant way.  
“Maybe we could go to your bedroom now and I would be wearing this.”  
“Okaaaaay,” Tony sang thrilled.  
“Wearing only this.”

Tony burst out into the laughter of his life time, hiding his face into Loki´s neck after wrapping his frame around him. He let him magic them into his floor, straight on the bed.  
“I knew we should have never watched that damn Titanic.”

OOO

Loki looked remarkably good in the suit, period. A long time ago, Tony had seen him in one, in Germany, wearing it with as much confidence as his usual armor and that was not even tailored Armany he was wearing now. His eyes dropped to the small silver pendant slightly visible under the white shirt.  
“It was not a coincidence you gave it to me now, was it?”  
Tony smirked, caught on the act.  
“No. I wanted you to wear it tonight.” So I know it´s you, he didn´t add, but maybe Loki knew it.  
The god said thoughtfully: “but you do not have a problem with my other form.” There was a slight hesitance and the engineer hated to hear it.  
“That´s not the same.”

Tony was ready to go. He grabbed black tie from the bed and approached Loki, waiting for him to finish his cufflinks first.  
“In your other form, you´re blue, but that´s it. It´s still you.”  
“You know I need to change my appearance if I want to accompany you. I think we will give dear old Captain enough heart attack from you having a male date for this beneficial event. He doesn´t need to know it is me.”

Tony knew it was logical, but it didn´t make him feel any less uncomfortable.  
“You know your gift will be covered. And I recall a tie is a necessity for such an occasion in your culture.”  
Despite that Tony smiled. “I know it´s there. That makes it better. Now come here, we´ll be running late.”

His movements were fast and organized – tying a tie came as easy as tying laces on his shoes and Loki looked satisfied with the result after he saw himself in the mirror. Tony didn´t turn away from his reflection when it suddenly started to change. Loki´s eyes were first – the green vanished and was replaced with blue. The height stayed the same, but his hair became much shorter and lightly brown, his face losing some of its characteristic sharp features and turning into something very sympathetic – a face of a guy you would want to befriend and tell him all your dark secrets. The smile, however, remained the same when it was aimed at Tony.

“I am ready.”  
Tony let his eyes wander over the body structure which hasn´t really changed that much. God, the man looked hot.  
“Yes,” Tony reminded himself what time it was. There was no possible way to get him out of those clothes and then back in only 3 minutes, with or without magic. Instead he called Happy to prepare the car, focusing on walking and threating Loki to behave around Avengers or he was staying on the couch. That always worked for everyone – god or no god.

They arrived right on the time in the end. Tony would lie if he´d claimed that it wasn´t fun to walk into the room, challenging every person present to give him a disapproving look because of his very male date. And he would also lie if he´d said that he didn´t notice Loki being totally fine in the spotlight and the center of the attention, enjoying it just as Tony was.

He didn´t thought that he still had it in himself. Playing the playboy, causing havoc, set himself in the center and be okay with it. But a lot of things has changed since… well, since Loki. And with all the rumors going around about his disappearance it was good to cause a scene or two and divert attention.

“Dear captain looks like he feels troubled,” Loki whispered next to him. Tony led them both after the smell of champagne and when he spot the glasses he took two and placed one into Loki´s hand.  
“Maybe we should go and say hello. We want to play nice after all.” He let out one devilish grin and one returned his way, brightening Loki´s face and catching Tony´s eyes for a moment.

He knew that Loki felt the same kind of adrenaline in his veins as Tony and it made their senses and minds work 100%. No mistake allowed.  
“Let the game begin.”

Tony made his way through the gaping people, sending fake smiles on both sides, even grabbing Loki´s hand at the end to pull him with him towards the captain. Steve Rogers was watching him with a small blush on his cheeks, looking so lost and uncomfortable that he was almost cute in his innocence.  
“Hey, people, having fun?” Tony let his eyes scan Clint and Natasha standing by Steve´s side, they had amused expressions on their faces and were clearly enjoying the cap´s reaction as well. Sometimes they knew exactly what was Tony doing, damn spies.

“Tony, do you mind to introduce your date? I have a feeling we saw each other briefly on the last gala, haven´t we?” Natasha narrowed her eyes, but otherwise looked interested.  
“Sure, this is Luke. Luke, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers.”

Loki offered his hand to every single one of them with a sweet smile and the nod of his head. He only wavered for a millisecond when it came to Barton. Tony pushed away the bad feeling for this one. A lot of questions followed soon after, just a traditional “Where do you work?” and “How do you two met?” sort of questions. Tony let Loki talk, drowning in his voice and speaking skills. He was captivating when he had full mouth of Tony´s tongue, but he was breathtakingly fascinating when he was able to talk and charm others around him. Despite that they haven´t really prepared their story to the smallest details, he was able to neatly omit everything which may have give them out.

After a while his silence had to draw attention because Clint suddenly looked at him funny and smirked.  
“That´s the first one making you shut up, Stark. You better keep him.”  
Tony let out a small smile, taking a sip of his glass. “I like his voice,” he answered truthfully.  
“More than yours?”  
Loki´s and his eyes met and his smile only brightened. “Yes.”

“That should be recorded,” a soft voice behind him laughed and someone gently touched his shoulders. Tony tried not to jump, his brain screaming at him it was just his Pepper and that it was alright, safe. He turned on her with restored face and somehow sensed that Loki lost his tensed posture as well. She happily offered her hand to Loki and the god kissed it on the top like he did with Natasha.  
“It is nice to meet you, Luke. When Tony warned me he was going to cause some incident tonight I didn´t expect the incident being this polite and handsome.”

Tony blushed a bit, watching as Loki thanked for the compliment and engaged himself in a new conversation with Pepper. Tony´s brilliant ex-girlfriend had a courage to wink at him before she dragged Loki few meters away so he couldn’t eavesdrop on their very private talk.

Tony meanwhile discussed some Avengers related things with his team, but only briefly, earning some biting comments about how it was now perfectly clear why he didn´t attend their unofficial meetings. Steve remained silent for the most of the time, but Tony knew he wasn´t really judging him. They all fell into the comfortable mood, eyeing the other quests and chilling with their drinks as a man Tony didn´t know shyly approached them.

He was in his forties, dressed in a good suit, but looking unsure of his actions. He was holding something in his hand while gazing at Tony.  
“Ehm, can I help you?”  
The man opened his mouth and nodded. “Good evening, Mr. Stark. I´m sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask… well, my daughter is going to have a birthday soon and she asked me about…”  
“An autograph?”  
“Yes,” the man breathed out a wave of relief, sending a smile towards Tony for understanding.  
“That´s no problem. What is her name?” he asked, reaching into his pocket for a pen. He always tried to have one on himself, just in case.  
“Ughmm… Rebecca.”  
The man handed him the small photo, but Tony froze. He was aware that his body language didn´t imply that he wanted to take it. Thank god Pepper just made her time to reappear at his side and get a hold of it before he would need to explain.  
“I´ll take this, thank you,” she diverted the man´s attention to her nice smiling lips and shoved the photo into Tony´s hand. He got a glimpse of Iron Man flying above some people´s heads and he signed it in the corner. He didn´t remember when it was taken.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Stark,” the man waved his goodbye, returning to his crowd which immediately cheered with him.  
“Has it ever crossed your mind he might have no daughter?” A seducing whisper in his ear made him tense again, but now for a good reason.  
“I pity him then that he thought he might lie his way through the god of lies.” He felt Loki´s hand on his lower back making them both come even closer.  
“The way people are looking at you makes me want to kill them all.” Tony trembled with the thought.  
“You jealous?”  
He tilted his head to look at Loki´s face and his predatory smile he knew would be there. The truth was they were probably looking at Loki more than at him, both because he was extremely hot for this company and because he was there with him.  
“You know there is a private restroom up on the floor, maybe we could just disappear for a moment and have a word there?”  
Loki gave him a very long look and Tony almost expected him to start tearing his clothes apart right on the spot. Before the god could open his mouth, Tony turned towards others, cursing in his mind when he realized everyone was staring at two of them with a knowing look.

“Excuse us, ladies and gentlemen.” He grabbed Loki by his hand, taking quick steps away from the room, when a different hand stopped him somewhere in the middle of the room and he almost snarled at the person who dared to touch him, half expecting it to be Rhodey and they would laugh it off. But no, it wasn´t his best friend.

“Mr. Stark, excuse me, I would like to ask you few things,” the reporter was a new face for him, very young to actually be here and Tony couldn´t see his access card hanging around his neck. No reason for him to speak with the boy then.  
“Sorry, kid. I´m in hurry. Maybe when I return?” And check who the hell you are. He wanted to continue in his tracks when the next sentence coming from the boy´s mouth hit him.  
“I only wanted to ask if your breakup with Miss Potts is finally official, Mr. Stark, as I see you brought a different partner tonight.”

Tony slowly turned back, taking a deep breath. He might have oversqueezed Loki´s hand in his, now he let go.  
“I don´t know if you possess the knowledge, but this is a charity event and there are certain private questions you should not be asking people around if you want to continue your career as it is.” Maybe too harsh, but when it was about Pepper… She was still not entirely prepared to let the world know about her and Happy. Tony should have taken it into consideration before he showed up.

The kid had guts to smirk, clearly not realizing Tony could destroy his whole life with one fucking call. Well, bad for him.  
“Can you at least tell us what is the reason behind the breakup?” The young reporter didn´t look like he wanted to stop on his own, so Tony started to look for the security. “Is it because of your current mental health?”  
Tony snapped back to the small shit.  
“What did you just say?”

They attracted a small crowd around them and in his peripheral vision Tony saw his team stepping through it.  
“Well,” the kid started with a satisfied grin, “it is not a secret you suffer from PTSD from both of Afghanistan and New York. More so, there is an evidence that you frequently visit a psychiatrist and also that you have been prescribed drugs for anxiety and panic attacks.” The fucking motherfucker was speaking loud enough now for almost everyone to look their way and Tony felt anger dangerously bubbling under his skin. “Don´t you feel like a liability with this condition while operating Iron Man?”

That was it. Tony just snapped.  
“I have no reason to answer any of this. You somehow obtained private information no different way than illegally, so I´m calling my layers, because you obviously started to play with a wrong person. You will see them on the court. Now, if we are quite done, I´m leaving.”  
“I´m not afraid of you,” the kid called out not so confidently. Tony just flashed him one of his smiles promising hell on Earth. The steady voice next to him replied in his place.  
“But you should be.” Tony gazed at Loki and he swallowed his next words. The god looked deadly serious or maybe just deadly.  
“And you should be afraid of me, because I´m not so patient as Mr. Stark here, nor so pacific.”  
“Heavy words coming from a one-night stay. Or does Mr. Stark prefer it differently now?”

All Tony heard was a snarl and suddenly Loki stood in front of him taking the smaller man by his throat lifting him up on his toes. Someone screamed and the glass shattered against the floor. Loki wasn´t making any threats, just squeezing slowly and watching how the color left the man´s face. The captain appeared next to Tony and put his hand on Loki´s shoulder receiving no reaction.  
“Hey, he understands now, buddy. Put him down.”

Loki wasn´t responding and Tony started to worry. He moved capsicle away and stepped in front of the god, facing him and placing his palm on Loki´s neck. He prayed in his head for Loki not being too lost that he wouldn´t recognize him.

He didn´t let his eyes divert from the reporter who started to make some very disturbing noises, but he didn´t fight Tony´s touch either.  
“Hey, leave him, please? I know he deserves to have his ass kicked, but I don´t want to be here anymore. I want to go home.”  
As the last word left his mouth, Loki´s head turned his way and their eyes locked onto each other.  
“Good, you´re with me? Please, let him go and take me home. Please, baby.”

Tony felt Loki´s body tense even more, but his eyes cleared a bit and he saw a recognition there. He used his touch as an anchor to drag him back to reality. Loki´s fingers gave away, but Tony didn´t care about the man on the ground trying to catch his breath, instead he turned on the approaching security.  
“Thank you, gentlemen, this man bothered both me and my partner here. I appreciate your help.” The head of the security looked puzzled, but he didn´t dare to get any closer to Loki, what was after all Tony´s plan.

Finally their host showed and apologized, claiming he wouldn´t ever let a person like that on his premises. Tony didn´t pay him much attention. He wanted to be away from the place and fast. He didn´t even say goodbye to anyone, but he was certainly glad Pepper wasn´t in the room anymore. She would have probably encouraged Loki to end the man.  
“Come.” He made sure that Loki was really following him, catching Natasha and Clint whispering to each other and looking surprisingly amused before they left the quests behind them.

The ride back home passed in silence. But once they were in Tony´s workshop, the god changed into his own form throwing away the tie from his neck with such a rage that Tony stopped on the spot, glancing up at him unsure how to approach.  
“Explain something to me, Anthony,” he started with an icy voice which could cut through concrete. Tony didn´t remember him ever being this angry and actually letting it show. “How is it possible that a worm under your shoe can open his mouth like that in the public and talk about someone who saved his useless life from an army of invaders? In what kind of society isn´t this considered to be highly ungrateful and beyond any means of sanity?”

Tony let him yell.  
“And yet no one took necessary steps. Not even your team or captain.”  
Tony let out a breath he was holding.  
“You did,” he said softly, just now realizing that no one ever has stood up like that for him and it made him feel appreciated and cared about. It made him feel warm.  
“Thank you.”

Loki gave him a serious look. “You know I spared his life only because you asked for it, although I do not understand why. In Asgard for such an offence he would be killed immediately, if not by me or you, then by any other honorable warrior who has witnessed your deeds.”

Tony tried a small smile, not wanting to provoke Loki. “It´s not a good idea to piss of a date of the prince?”  
Loki overcame the distance between them, cupping Tony´s face in his hands. “If I were as a prince there, I would have to be merely satisfied with a quick and silent death. If it was only up to me, I would gut the man and let him live for many, many hours until I would rip his heart away from his chest right in front of his eyes.”  
Tony swallowed, terrified that the confession made him somehow happy.

“I… I appreciate that, Loki, and I´m not joking right now. I really do, but you can´t do this here. I´m glad you listened.”  
The god hissed. “Do not do that again, Anthony. Do not step between. I tend to lose control and I´m afraid you won´t always be able to stop me. I do not wish to hurt you.”  
There was something terribly raw in his eyes. Tony let his own hand cover Loki´s. His skin was cold.

“You might want to stop telling me such things if you don´t want me to fall for you even more than I have.” Tony had no idea what gave him the courage to say that, but when it was out, he felt lighter. A panic started to raise in him, when Loki didn´t say anything. After few seconds he gave Tony a bittersweet smile while slightly shaking his head.  
“I do not wish to endanger you. If I acknowledge this thing between us to be more than attraction, you will become my weakness and Anthony, I have many enemies out there.”  
“So do I,” Tony protested. Now he knew where was Loki coming from. “We can protect each other. We are better together than alone, you have to see it. I need to know if you just consider me a good lay and a decent talk or if I can hope for something more.”

Something warm spread over the god´s face and it crashed the last mask he was wearing.  
“I think you know the answer for this, Anthony, don´t you?”  
Tony wanted to hear it, but right at the moment he wasn´t about to push any further, not when Loki was looking at him like he meant his whole world. He leaned in, taking his lips, tasting the champagne and laughing against Loki´s mouth when they parted.  
“What is so funny?”  
“I´ve just remembered tonight. I doubt anyone will even breath my way from now on.” Tony let himself relax in the steady embrace.  
“Good. Because my threats are very real.”  
Tony nodded. “Just for now I wish to forget about that stupid fuck ruining our night. Maybe you want to continue in tearing your clothes off in that hot, very violent manner?” He grinned, mischief met with mischief and Loki´s eyes mapped him hungrily.

They ended up on Tony´s couch and then against his worktable and every second of that was a heaven on Earth.

But heaven usually doesn´t last long for Tony Stark.

The next day Thor bursts into his workshop and has very secretive talk with Loki, after which they are both looking more concerned than one would expect. Loki comes to him and tries to explain, but after a while Tony just shakes his head and kiss him goodbye, accepting that he can´t be invited on this quest.  
They go somewhere in the different realm and Tony thinks he can last a week or two without getting himself into trouble as Loki asked. But then Ultron happens. And Loki is not there. And all Tony can think about as he dwells in his own misery is where his stupid god is when he needs him.

But maybe it can get even worse and Tony shouldn´t test his luck. When he learns that Loki is dead it might be the last nail into his coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely long chapter for the best readers in the world!
> 
> So how was it? Did you like Loki and Tony taking the risks and engage with other Avengers? Would you like to see more of that in the future? Did you like Tony´s present? Let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> Beta readed by [RosieMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMS/works). :)
> 
> PS!!! Check out my newest FrostIron story: [Not Open For Suicidal Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895428/chapters/42244646)
> 
> EDIT: I´m messing up the timelines as you can see. Thor Dark World and Avengers Ultron are happening at the same time. That means Thor is not present while creating Vision as Tony and Bruce are capable to do it by themselves. :) More in the next chapter.


	20. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my... just read :/. Thanks to my BETA [RosieMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMS/works).

                                                          

 

“JARVIS, any anomalies anywhere in the world? You know what I mean.”  
“It´s Friday, Boss,” the AI sounded apologetic for a reminder, which made Tony curse under his breath and close his eyes briefly shaking his head. “And unfortunately no, I haven´t detected any of the kind we are searching for.”  
“I´m sorry, girl. You have to be patient with me,” Tony sighed, feeling like someone just put a hook through his chest and started to pull. He missed JARVIS terribly. And he was so not ready to start this spiral of thoughts again right after he´d climbed out of his bed, but there was this newspaper article opened right in front of him and then few more on the side hologram, which he hadn´t dismissed yesterday. A mistake.

He read the headlines automatically, without any intention to do so and his eyes stopped on the picture of the fucking reporter from the charity event. He really regretted that he did nothing against him after all.

CREATOR OF ULTRON ON MEDS – WHO WILL PROTECT US FROM TONY STARK HIMSELF?

The only positive thing was that no one really gave a shit right now about his mental condition or the fact that it only worsened since… Yeah. He remembered cap trying to talk to him before the whole fiasco and the only result was that he made them both feel awkward. Now his team hated his guts, but at least they stopped prying into his personal business. Not the ideal situation, but it worked well for him.

“Boss, why don´t you tell about the vision you had to the others?”  
Good question. “They wouldn´t care, Fry. They need a scapegoat and now they have one. They aren´t going to let go of that.”  
Friday seemed to disagree, which was amazing. Tony cheered every time he saw her personality to shape bit by bit.  
“I don´t like Miss Maximoff near you, Boss.”

Tony chuckled coldly. “Believe me, girl, neither do I.” Loki will be so mad when he´ll eventually discover she´d played with his mind and then Tony let her stay in the Compound. He could imagine him standing still and angry, choosing his words wisely to show Tony how a big idiot he was. He wished it would happen already. He missed JARVIS and he missed Loki.  
“It´s not like I´m spending much time away from the workshop, right? You have nothing to worry about. When Loki returns we will find a way how to protect my mind from her. I guess he will have some tricks for that.” He couldn´t fight away the smile forming on his lips.

While it was a truth that he didn´t crawl out to see the outside world often, he still needed to attend some meetings where Wanda was also present. But usually Vision sat next to her and it made Tony feel somehow safe. Today she was on some special training with SHIELD, the way up from his sanctuary will be therefore less terrifying.

“Boss, I need to remind you that the meeting with the team starts in 10 minutes.” Yes. And he looked like hell. Not sleeping well since Loki went away, although he was trying. He couldn’t really work either, wondering what he will destroy next time he takes something in his hand. He was proud that he didn´t let himself drink, although he was afraid that stage will eventually come. But maybe Loki could return before that, taking his mind away from thoughts eating up on him.

“I´m going to take a shower, Fry. Tell cap, I´m on my way.”  
He winced when he stood up, feeling every muscle in his body to protest against the movement. In the bathroom he put a little make-up on what looked like the worst bruises on his face. He was glad that Pepper left it for him the last time she was around.

He left the workshop with the bad feeling in his stomach. Maybe partly caused by the fact he didn´t remember when he last ate. No one could blame him he lost his appetite when he saw people frowning at him disapprovingly every time he tried to enter the common floor and the kitchen.

“Finally, Stark,” Clint welcomed him in the small conference room and Tony almost jumped on his feet when he realized how much lost he was in his own thoughts while walking there. He gave his team a smile, which wasn´t any near his usual all teeth grin and looked fake even to him, but it gave them something to focus on. Something different than his bloodshot eyes.

“Let’s get it over with, I´m busy.”  
He could sense people glaring at him, but instead of a reaction he rather focused on getting his ass on the chair without wincing out loud.  
Captain was occupying the end of the table, standing in front of some papers and leaning on his hands. He started to talk immediately after Tony was settled. Not a single topic asked for Tony´s opinion or the insight, so he didn´t interfere, at least not until Wanda´s name was mentioned again and his whole body went rigid.  
“…SHIELD is up on the approving Wanda for Avengers initiation. She displayed an interest to join the team and I guess we can all agree that she… What is it Tony?”

The engineer looked up, realizing that the storm of emotions in his head had to be more visible than he thought.  
“I disagree,” he said after a moment of silence. Steve returned his gaze with a confusion written over his face.  
“The reason?”

Tony took a deep breath, already regretting that he spoke up in the first place. But he remembered Friday´s words and it somehow gave him the strength to continue.  
“I think she can not control her powers enough to be sure she won´t hurt anyone.”  
“You mean like you?”  
Tony ignored Clint, he didn´t come to fight. “And it´s too soon. Yesterday she was with enemy, today with us, what about tomorrow?”  
Clint sent him an eyeroll, but captain looked at least like he was considering Tony´s input.  
“If I may, captain,” Vision spoke up from the other side of the table, “I think I must agree with Mr. Stark in a way.”  
Tony closed his eyes trying to calm down. This wasn´t JARVIS.

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by what was Vision saying, mostly Tony.  
“I think that Wanda is really in a need of a proper training first. She tends to think otherwise, but as we worked with Mr. Stark on the nature of her magic, we found out some very disturbing facts.”  
“What facts, Vision?” cap asked and Vision looked back at him, waiting for permission.  
Tony nodded.  
“We know that Wanda´s biggest strength lies in the mind control spells. As her friend I must say that she is rather impulsive in using those, although they can have horrible consequences for the controlled person. For example what happened with Dr. Banner was a very dangerous situation.”  
Yes. Bruce. Finally having his freedom.  
“I think that one shows how much Wanda can control her powers, don´t you think?” Clint suggested with a frown.  
Tony almost groaned out loud.  
“I´m afraid it is not so.” He again looked at Tony and this time the engineer took it in his own hands, deciding that it was about the time they learnt the truth whether they wanted to hear it or not.

“Do you know what she let me see when she was in my head?” he asked, waiting for the question to sink in. “I know that each one of you had very personal visions, maybe from the past?”  
No one said anything, but the way they were avoiding his eyes spoke volumes. “I had one of the future.”

Tony shivered with the memory. “She let me see a threat, bigger than anything we´ve ever faced.” Vision nodded at him to continue. “In that vision you were dead. All of you. I was walking around your corpses.” He found captain´s eyes. “Before you died, Steve, you looked at me, grabbed my hand and said it was my fault.”  
Everyone was quiet, Steve´s eyes widening.

“You must understand that Wanda planted that experience into Mr. Stark head, making it so real that he made ULTRON to never see this coming true,” Vision helped. Tony didn´t understand how they looked so shocked when some of those things they could figure out by themselves. “But what is more disturbing,” Vision went on, “should have Wanda used a bit more of this kind of suggestion Mr. Stark could have ended dead instead. I´m afraid she doesn´t fully understand how a human mind works and that every and each one is different. She didn´t take in consideration that Mr. Stark was already plagued with a lot of quilt from his past. She made him experience several nightmares, hunting him until he did what she wanted. Was it any weaker mind the person could have gone crazy or try to free himself and end his life. I hope you now understand the heaviness of Mr. Stark´s doubt.”

Another minute passed in utter silence, all eyes now on Tony.

“Is it the truth, Tony? Can you confirm you felt this way? I´m not happy to poke into this more than necessary, but we need to know to make a right call here.”  
Tony tried to find some of that hate he felt past days in the air, but there was none. He didn´t know how he wanted that to be gone until it happened.  
“I had a feeling like I need to do something, it was stronger than this other feeling of guilt. But when I was in that vision… it was like… I don´t know… I felt like I didn´t deserve to live. I wished to be dead. It just doesn´t sound like me. I mean… I would try to make things right, to change it, I wouldn´t just give up. At least not until there would be a hope.”  
He felt like adding that last part wasn´t a clever thing to do, because everyone´s head snapped his way.

Captain looked horrified now. “Do you still feel this way, Tony? Is this suggestion still in your head?”  
Tony shrugged. “Yes, I guess.” Powering his self-destructing tendencies.  
“We should let Wanda fix what she has done.” Tony turned on Clint, surprised that the archer couldn´t meet his eyes for more than a half of a second.  
He started to shake his head. “No, I don´t want her in my head, again, like ever again. I´m working on something which could protect us from any mind invaders not just her. I will sort this out while on it.”  
Or simply he would tell Loki, have a calming down sex and then ask him to remove everything Wanda- like from his head.

“Good, let us informed, Tony. Wanda´s request for joining Avengers is postponed due to this new facts. I will inform SHIELD and talk to her. A training in this case is a necessity.”

Tony was glad. Maybe more than that. He felt much better when he was standing up from his chair and retreating back to his workshop. He even agreed to meet again with cap in private, although he knew what the talk would be about and he didn´t look forward to it.  
“And yes, one final thing,” Steve called out before anyone could walk out.  
“I met with Jane this morning. We knew that Thor went to Asgard with her and now she is fine and safe back home. But while talking to her I found out that Loki was also present. He helped Thor, saved his life actually, but he is dead because of it. Thor is about to return any time now, so don´t give him hard time about it… We all know that he loved…”

Tony didn´t listen anymore. He clutched his chair in a death grip sure that if he moved his legs won´t hold him. The sides of his vision went black and while Steve was talking, something in his chest was painfully breaking with every next word.

This couldn´t be real.

 

OOO

 

When Loki entered the small reception room he´d never visited before, he had to fight his instincts not to turn back and proclaim Thor´s idea for a foolishness it was. Allfather and Allmother weren´t prepared for his presence and neither was he prepared to visit Asgard. It all showed on their faces as their eyes met across the room.

“Steady, brother. We made an agreement. And you proved yourself. It will work,” Thor spoke with a low voice, encouraging Loki to continue when he stopped abruptly, but Loki knew better. Thor changed, although he still believed his parents to be flawless. He thought that they wouldn´t throw Loki into a jail when he´d helped to save Thor´s woman, sealing the Aether and bringing it here, but Loki wasn´t so naïve. This could become a very ugly situation rather quickly. Still, the hope of being free of the burden of secrecy was too tempting for him to ignore.

“My sons,” Odin stood up, his voice filling the room with an unspoken authority and elderly wisdom. Loki tensed, not expecting the plural form of the noun. His eyes wandered towards Frigga, who sent a small smile his way.  
“Father,” Thor started to explain what had happened - their fight, Loki´s help, everything that he wouldn´t have done normally if it wasn´t for Anthony and his horrible influence upon him.

“I see.” Odin frowned and his eyes settled on Loki. “Asgard highly appreciates your help, but I´m afraid it will not be enough to pardon you for your past crimes. You endangered a lot of lives, attempted to kill Thor.” That wasn´t even half of the things he has done, but he understood. He expected this after all. Thor, however, did not.  
“Father, please. It is a truth that Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim, but you know the depth of his mind-state which brought him upon this decision.” Thor danced on the thin line, indirectly accusing Odin and his deeds being the source of Loki´s anger. “I myself take his crime against me as forgiven for the great service he has done for me.”

Allfather measured them both.  
“But what about Midgard?”  
Thor looked at Loki with a mouth forming an apology and Loki didn´t understand what was the reason until it was too late to stop him.  
“I believe there are certain circumstances in Loki´s favor concerning the battle on Midgard.”  
“Thor!” Loki shouted, suddenly overwhelmed by the lack of the control above the conversation. They´d decided it was better to let Thor talk, but this wasn´t what they´d agreed upon.  
“Continue, my son,” Frigga gave them a serious look, but there was something in her eyes which indicated that she knew. But how?

Loki wanted to interrupt, but Thor took his shoulder and shook his head. “They deserve to know.”  
He knew it was pointless to fight now, when the bone was thrown. He let Thor finish his defense, not able to hold away the shudder he felt when Mad Titan´s name was mentioned.  
“Don´t use his name,” he hissed with his eyes closed, there was something very raw reacting to it in Loki´s mind, a connection which terrified him.

He snapped his eyes open as he felt a gentle touch on his hand, which he´d subconsciously brought to his forehead before. Frigga´s face was full of regret and pain when it showed up in front of him. Her eyes were glassy.  
“Those horrible dreams I had… It was you then,” she noted, Odin making a disapproving sound behind her. Loki saw the same kind of understanding and silent regret in his eyes, wondering if it was real.  
“I do not wish to speak about it.”  
Frigga nodded, but he knew it was only because of the situation. She squeezed his hand before she returned to Allfather´s side.

“In this case I acknowledge the information your brother provided upon this crime. Still,” Odin didn´t look pleased to prolong this, “I´m afraid we can not arrange what Thor is asking for.”  
“Why father? It is a perfect solution. No one will doubt me if I say Loki died while protecting Jane and securing the Aether. He could live on Midgard under my supervision.”

Loki wanted to chuckle, but he was controlling his body enough not to do so.  
“I wish it was that simple Thor,” Odin admitted, “But we do not know about Loki´s intentions on Midgard and we can not believe him to answer honestly.” At least Odin had a common sense. He never disappointed Loki in that matter.  
“We have no proof that Loki won´t cause more harm on Midgard and you, my son, you are needed also elsewhere.”

Thor had again that expression like he was about to say something Loki won´t like. And this time Loki was fast enough to silence him with a threat.  
“Don´t you dare,” he whispered in his direction.  
“What is it Loki?” Frigga asked once more with more insight behind her mask as he would like.  
Thor took a breath, but Loki interjected again.  
“Don´t bring him into this.”

Thor gave him an apologizing look, but at least he stayed quiet and Loki´s mind started to work with its full capacity to get out of this without mentioning Anthony. This whole meeting has been a huge mistake. Had he known it would come to this he would have never agreed.  
Just as he feared, Frigga knew more than she let others to see, because her face warmed and her smile restored itself.  
“It is about that mortal then,” she said. Odin aimed his attention to him in the way it was hard not to look at him.  
He had to tell them. Damn it, Thor.  
“Yes, Allmother,” he stated coldly, “but I do not wish to bring him into this conversation.”  
“Who is that person we are talking about?” Odin insisted.

Thor moved a small step forward like he had any right to speak for him.  
“It is Anthony Stark of Midgard, the man of iron, my dear friend and one of the Midgard´s best defenders. He and Loki…” Thor hoped for a permission, but Loki couldn´t give him one, “Anthony cares about my brother, I believe he can supervise in the time when I can not.” Loki had to at least leave him that he tried to phrase this information as best as he could. Still, Odin didn´t look satisfied with the answer. Frigga realizing that fact, took him by his arm and whispered something quickly into his ear. Then it was her who spoke up.

“By these new conditions, we accept your proposal Thor and you are also responsible that those conditions are to be held. Loki will return to Midgard and continue to live there while he will be pronounced dead here in Asgard. If he lets himself be discovered, Asgard will claim no part in this plot.”  
Loki was surprised by the last part coming from her, but after all he was fool if he expected anything else.  
“Now, come here, my son, because we will not meet in a long time.”

Loki tensed on the spot, but started to move at the same time. He realized that he found himself in the exact same situation as Anthony in the past. He received a one last chance to see those who were once his family and it was only upon him where he will set his boundaries and if he allowed himself to be weak for a moment.  
Despite the fact he was stiffened and unresponsive, he let his mother embrace him, trying his best to imprint the feeling in his memory. When they parted, he once again looked in her gentle eyes in a need of one more information.

“Mother, your visions are warnings. What have you seen?”  
It was no coincidence she knew so much about him and Anthony. When the uncertain form of sorrow settled on her features, Loki prepared himself for something he won´t like.  
“I hope it was the future which would happen in a long time, Loki.”  
“So death,” he guessed, his mind bracing itself from the fact.  
Frigga nodded slowly.  
“Show me. I won´t ask anything else ever again.” And didn´t that sound desperate? But it was his only chance to see, to maybe detect something important, to change it.

Frigga saw right through him like she always did, but this time it was to Loki´s advantage. She let her hand rest on his cheek and Loki tried no to flinch away.

She drawn him into her dream.

It was very hazy, but it took only few seconds for him to realize someone was lying on the ground and that it had to be Anthony, because the other person was him, leaning over him. Loki wanted to come closer, but it wasn´t possible. He cursed his other self for standing in the view.  
“What is that sound?” he asked, his voice echoing around.  
“It is his heartbeat.”  
Loki focused on it. Hearing how uneven that was. Until it suddenly stopped, deafening silence following and his own heart missing few beats on its own.  
No.

He was rashly pushed back into present and the first thing he noticed was that Thor was standing behind him now, with a hand hovering close to his back and his own clenched painfully in his clothes over his heart. Even Odin was closer than before and Loki had to wonder for a second what did they see.  
He let his mother caress his cheek affectionately, hating that he found a comfort in the gesture. After that he pulled back like he was supposed to at the beginning and looked both at Odin and his mother with renewed control.  
“Thank you,” he said. And that was all he was about to do. Despite knowing that he might never visit his home again, Asgard was not the place where he wished to be at the moment. Because longing for it couldn´t be measured to the feeling he felt in his guts.

He needed to see him.  
He needed to see him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the "Jarvis" video again, because this was just the right chapter for it, hope you don´t mind. :) What do you think? Let me know? 
> 
> PS: I´ve just ran out of the pre-written chapters, so the next one might take longer to get here. Thank you for your patience and for being here! :)


End file.
